My Two Loves: Part Three: Graduation Day
by BlackVelvetWoman
Summary: This is the THIRD part of my My Two Loves series. Edward and Bella are engaged. A new girl is in Forks. Could she be the one Jacob has been looking for? Seems this girl has a secret of her own. E/B J/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything having to do with the Twilight series. It's all Stephanie Meyer's.

**WARNING:** It's rated M for a reason people!

Amy Watson stood next to her beat up 1966 Mustang and stared at Forks High School. It was mid-September and there was a chill to the air. She clutched her books closer to her chest and shivered. Back home in east Tennessee, the sun would be shining and the temperature more than likely in the 80s. Here it was rainy, gloomy, damp and . . . cold. She sighed and thought of the home she'd left behind, but especially her granny. She missed her something terrible, but there was nothing she could do about that. Granny Watson had passed into the afterlife back in the spring. Went to be with Amy's daddy who had passed three years ago. Amy's mother couldn't stand the pain of being around such familiar places and decided to pack both of them up and move, to all places, Washington State. Amy thought if they got any farther away, they would've ended up on the other side of the world. She guessed her mom didn't want to totally leave the continent, but they might as well have. Today was her first day of school and the knot in her stomach wasn't easing. She brushed her long bangs out of her green eyes and put one foot forward pushing her body into motion across the pavement and up the steps, unaware of all the eyes that watched the "new girl".

Bella Swan and Edward Cullen pulled in the parking lot just in time to see the "new girl" glide across the pavement and up the steps. Bella watched her and thought, _Now there's someone who has what I don't have . . . grace. _The girl was no taller than Bella who stood around 5'5, but she held herself with a quality that Bella couldn't quite put her finger on. It wasn't snobby or aloof. Edward broke the silence with, "Her mother works with Carlisle at the hospital." Bella started and looked at him thinking he had finally read her mind. "Oh, is she a doctor?" she asked. Edward nodded, "One of the best in Tennessee – she can almost match Carlisle in knowledge."

"Wow," Bella commented and looked back towards the school entrance but the girl had already disappeared inside. Edward was already out of the car and opening her door before she had time to blink. She still wasn't quite used to how fast he moved. She struggled out of the car, juggling her books and bag, and Edward chuckled, deftly taking her by the arm and helping her. She gave him a lopsided grin and said, "Thanks."

She still couldn't get over the fact that they were engaged. Officially. She had protested loudly when Edward presented the engagement ring. It was far too large in carats, and she felt that a simple solitaire would have sufficed, but it was Edward after all. Only the best and most expensive for his Bella. So, the two carat emerald cut diamond weighed heavily on her ring finger of her left hand. Telling her father that she was getting married after graduation wasn't the easiest thing in the world. Right off the bat, he thought the worst – she was pregnant. But she assured him that she wasn't. She almost could feel the huge sigh of relief expand out of his lungs as his body deflated into his recliner. But after initial shock had worn off, he was back to the stance of a banty rooster.

"Are you crazy?" he shouted. "You're both only 18!" Bella hid a grin behind her palm, thinking if only Charlie knew how old Edward really was.

"I know Dad, but you know how much I love Edward, and you know he can take care of me," she argued. Charlie couldn't deny those facts. He did respect Carlisle Cullen and knew the family was very well off. He slumped and sighed again, rubbing his hands across his eyes. She waited silently and when he said, "I still think you're crazy," she knew this was his way of giving in. She bounded in his lap like she was still six years old and hugged him around the neck. "Thank you Daddy," she said, kissing him on the cheek. He patted her awkwardly on the back and mumbled, "Love you too, Bells."

He'd threatened Edward with absolute death if he did anything to hurt his Bella, and Edward agreed wholeheartedly he would do whatever it took to keep Bella safe. Never mind the fact that she was marrying into a family of vampires, but Charlie didn't have to know that. Just yet. Bella had not mentioned her transformation since that night Jacob had said good-bye. And neither had Edward. It lay unspoken between them that after they were married he would make her everything he was. So, neither one thought it any use in rehashing the rehash. Secretly though, Edward was hoping Bella would change her mind and be content in staying human, but he knew he was wishing on stars with that one.

So, now they stood in front of Forks High School as "the engaged couple". Edward touched Bella's elbow and said, "Shall we?" She nodded and they made their way inside before the first bell rang.

* * *

Amy went through the lunch line and stared at the unsavory food. The cafeteria lady barked at her, and she jumped slightly and pointed at the macaroni and cheese, temporarily forgetting she had a voice. The plate slide across the stainless steel counter, and she put it on her tray. She picked up chocolate milk, paid for her lunch, and then turned and surveyed the cafeteria. This was the part she hated. Where to sit. Everyone was quarantined off into their selective groups. She didn't have a group of course. Her eyes came to rest on a table of teens that made her heart beat faster. She could feel something was different about them. Except one. The brown-haired girl that was eating. None of the others touched their food. They silently sat at the table. Her heart began to race faster and all these thoughts and pictures started swimming through her mind. A deer. A fast moving shadow. People screaming. Suddenly, the eyes of the bronzed-hair male met hers and she snapped out of her reverie. The look on his face told her he had heard her thoughts. No doubt about it. Granny Watson was right. There were other people out there. People like him.

Edward looked at the new girl and knew that she saw something. He was confused. She wasn't one of them, but yet, there was something about her. Bella saw him staring at the girl, and she punched him in the ribs. He turned swiftly back to her and said, "Hey, what was that for?" Alice and Jasper chuckled, while Bella gave him the bug eyes and said, "Hello? Why are you staring at her?" He looked back to where the girl had been standing but she had sat down at a table not far from theirs. She concentrated intently on the food on her plate, and he knew she was trying not to make eye contact with them.

"I don't know," he said. Bella frowned. He had never been interested in anyone else at school except for her. She felt a twinge of jealousy. Edward turned to look at her and suddenly understood. He grinned and said, "I can't believe you're jealous."

"I'm NOT jealous," she retorted, taking a bite from her apple. Alice and Jasper sat silently enjoying the show. "Could've fooled me," Edward teased. Bella tossed her hair, something that she was not prone to do, and said, "Fine. Just to show you I'm not jealous, I'm going to invite her to join us."

"What?" the three vampires said in unison. But Bella was already on her feet and walking over to the girl. Once Bella was standing by the girl, she suddenly felt really stupid. The girl felt her presence and looked up at her with a questioning look on her face. She had cheese smeared on her bottom lip. Bella pointed and said, "Uh, you have cheese on your lip." The girl hastily grabbed a napkin and wiped at her mouth.

"Look, I know how it feels to be the 'new girl'," Bella started off, "I was about two years ago. So, if you want you can sit with me and my friends." She motioned to the table where the Cullen siblings were sitting and the girl peered around her to look. Alice, Jasper and Edward sat there staring intently, wondering what she was going to do.

"OK," Amy said. She got up and retrieved her things and juggled her tray with one hand and followed Bella over to the Cullens. Edward jumped up and grabbed her tray, "Here, let me help you with that."

"Thank you," Amy said. "Oh, I'm Amy. Amy Watson," she added.

"I'm Bella, and this is my . . . fiancé, Edward and his brother and sister, Jasper and Alice," Bella said. The word "fiancé" sounded foreign on her lips, but she couldn't very well still call him her boyfriend with the big honkin' ring on her finger. Alice smiled, Jasper nodded, and Edward quietly said, "Hello."

Amy sat down next to Bella. Her heart started beating rapidly again and she knew. She watched as the Cullens' nostrils flared. Especially Jasper's. Suddenly he was on his feet, "It was nice meeting you, but I just remembered I need to go by the library before my next class." And then he was gone before Amy even had time to say good-bye. Alice remained seated though and smiled at her. "So, where are you from?"

"Tennessee," Amy replied. Her voice had the lilt of a southern accent that Bella hadn't noticed when she first talked to her. It wasn't overwhelming, but it was there. "I miss it. But Mama wanted to get as far away as she could from the ghosts," Amy continued. She took a bite of her mac n cheese and chewed thoughtfully.

"Ghosts?" Alice asked. Edward sat silently, and Bella knew he was trying to read Amy's thoughts. Sometimes, she was glad he couldn't read hers as she thought it was a gross invasion of privacy. Amy slowly turned her head and looked at Edward and he ducked his eyes as if he'd been caught. Amy then looked at Alice and said, "Yes. My daddy and my granny's. They're dead. I miss them something fierce."

"Oh, I'm sorry," both Alice and Bella said together. Amy nodded and continued, "My mama took it really hard when Daddy died, but then when Granny died, she just couldn't handle it anymore. So she decided to take the job at the hospital here and start a new life for us."

The more Amy talked, the more her accent came out. She talked of her home in the Appalachian mountains (Appah-LA-chin – NOT AppaLAYshen –and she visibly shuddered as she made the point of how outsiders mispronounced the name) and how she missed the sunshine, something Bella could relate to when she first moved to Forks. Now, she had come to love the gray skies, the gloominess because it reminded her of Edward.

The dismissal bell rang and Bella realized she had become mesmerized by Amy's talking. Amy stopped though and said, "Thanks so much for asking me to sit with you all. I hate sitting by myself." She stood up, smiled, and said, "Hope to see you all around." She walked away.

"She is darling!" Alice declared breaking the sudden silence. Bella had to agree. She was a sweet girl. Someone she could see herself becoming friends with. Edward was silent and she turned to him and said, "What's your opinion."

"She's different," he said, and left it at that.

"Poor Jasper," Alice said, "I'm going to go find him, and tell him everything is OK. He's doing much better in controlling himself, don't you think?"

Edward raised an eyebrow at his sister, "Yeah. He only came THIS close to ripping the poor girl's head off," making an inch sign with his index finger and thumb. Alice slapped his bicep and rolled her eyes. Bella laughed. How she loved this crazy family.

_**To be continued . . . **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything having to do with the Twilight series. It's all Stephanie Meyer's.

**WARNING:** It's rated M for a reason people!

Jacob Black crouched down and tightened the bolt on the carburetor of the Harley. He was so involved in his work that he almost didn't hear the footsteps come up behind him until it was too late. Suddenly, he was on his feet and whirling around to meet his attacker head on.

Bella squealed and cried, "Jake!" He had the monkey wrench raised above his head, a snarl across his face. When he saw that it was her, he cursed and relaxed his stance, "Damnit, Bella! You can't sneak up on me like that!" He threw the wrench in his toolbox and grabbed the black t-shirt off the handlebars of the bike and deftly slid it over his head and pulled it down his muscular torso. Bella couldn't help but blush as past memories of them together flooded her mind.

"I wasn't sneaking up on you," she retorted, trying to get her mind off her former lover's body. He turned his back on her and snapped the toolbox closed. It had been seven months since she had last seen him -- the last night they had had together before she had completely dedicated herself to Edward. She had kept her distance from Jacob, knowing he would need time to himself, but she also knew she couldn't stay away forever because he was STILL her best friend.

"So what brings you out here?" he finally asked, turning around to face her. He crossed his massive arms over his massive chest and stood staring down at her. He was well over six feet tall and his imposing figure was something to strike fear in the hearts of anyone who proved dangerous. But to Bella, he was just Jake. Her Jake. His black hair brushed his shoulders and his dark eyes sparkled. He was dark as the earth, and she remembered how it felt to be close to him. She shook her head and smiled, "Just thought I'd come out and see how you are doing."

"I see," he said with a nod. He wasn't exactly being friendly, but she could understand. She swallowed and continued, "I wanted to tell you face to face. Edward . . . proposed. We're getting married."

He stood there silently, his black eyes boring into her brown ones. She felt nervous suddenly. "Took him longer than I thought it would," Jacob finally said, shifting his weight slightly. Bella swallowed and thought, _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. _

She took a step back and mumbled, "Well, I can see that you're busy . . . I'll just go . . . now." When she turned to go, she saw Jacob's stance deflate, and he dropped his chin on his chest, "Bella. Wait. I'm sorry," he said. She turned back around and suddenly she was in his arms, being crushed against his chest. Abruptly, he let her go and mumbled, "Sorry."

"I'm sorry, too," she whispered. He looked at her through his dark lashes. He smiled slightly and said, "So, marrying the vamp are we? I guess it's only a matter of time before you become one."

"Jacob . . ."

"I'm not stupid, Bella. I know that's why you're marrying him."

The glint of the sun reflected off her ring and Jacob grabbed her hand, studying the diamond and smirking, "I'm surprised it's not bigger." She yanked her hand away and scowled, "I didn't come here to fight."

"Well, why did you come? To rub my face in the fact that you're marrying somebody I loathe?" he asked.

"No! I came here because I thought my FRIEND would want to know I was getting married!"

"Well, you certainly thought wrong on that!" he shouted. "Did you think I would say, 'congratulations'? or 'best of luck'? or how about, 'what can I get you for a present'?" Jacob was visibly shaking now, and Bella was suddenly afraid of him. She thought of Sam and Emily. She didn't want to be Emily. She slowly backed away and said, "Jake. You need to calm down."

"No! I don't need to calm down! I need my fucking heart back!" he growled, and suddenly he slumped to the ground and held his head between his knees. She should've left then, not knowing what he would do next, but Bella Swan never did what was appropriate. Instead, she sat down next to her friend and put an arm around his shoulders. She fully expected to see him crying, but when he raised his head to look at her, his eyes were dry, but she could see the pain etched deep within them. She laid her head on his shoulder and murmured, "I'm sorry, Jake. I'm sorry I've hurt you."

"I know. I'm sorry for being an asshole and scaring you," he replied, tilting his head so that it touched hers. They sat that way in silence in what seemed forever, but actually was only minutes. Jacob gave a deep sigh and said, "So, you're really marrying the bloodsucker."

"Jake," Bella admonished.

"Sorry, sorry," Jacob replied. He was silent for a moment and then continued, "So, I guess Charlie knows."

"Yeah, he about hit the roof. Thought I was pregnant," she said.

Jacob looked at her and said, "Are you?"

"Of course not!" she replied, acting somewhat offended. Why did everyone immediately have to think THAT?

"OK. Just asking," Jake said. He couldn't help but think if she HAD been, he wanted it to be HIS. Now that would stick in Edward's craw. He gave an evil chuckle, and Bella said, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, you wouldn't get the joke," he replied.

"Uh huh."

* * *

Amy Watson stood at the top of the cliff that overlooked the Pacific Ocean. She had driven down to the Indian Reservation known as La Push. Bella had mentioned it to her, and she was very intrigued about the place. Every nook and cranny of this place had some kind of magic brewing. She smelled it in the air, felt it in her bones. Granny Watson would have had a field day here. She thought of her grandmother and could feel the warm breath touch her ear and she smiled. Granny approved. She had been able to spend enough time with her grandmother to understand that she was different but not enough time to fully hone the skills she had been given. She had been spending a lot of time with Bella Swan and her friends the Cullens. She wasn't really surprised to find out that Edward and Bella were engaged as there were a lot of friends at her school back home that got engaged -- thrilled with the prospect of "getting married." However, usually those engagements didn't last outside Graduation Day or if they did get married, it was because they "had" to. Those were just the facts. However, with Edward and Bella it was different. Amy knew that from the beginning. Those two had a connection like none she had ever seen. Amy already knew the Cullens were vampires. She had read that the first day she'd met Edward, Alice and Jasper. And when Edward started poking around in her mind, trying to find out about her, she had politely told him to go take a hike. He had been especially startled, of course, but had tried not to show it. Later in the day, he had caught her alone.

"I was wondering how long it would take you," she said to him. "Where's Bella?"

"She's with Alice," Edward replied, not really knowing how to voice what he was thinking.

_Look. I know what you are, but I also know you're a nice guy. So, don't worry. My lips are sealed_, she sent to him. "Sending" is what she and her granny called it. Sometimes it was just easier for them to talk that way, and she was almost thrilled to have found someone else she could do that with.

Edward smiled slightly and responded with, _OK. But what are you? And why are you here?_

_I have the Sight, as my granny would call it, I see things no one else can see, I can read minds, and I can talk to people like me and you are talking – but only with those who have the same gift. Like, I couldn't talk to Bella like this. And every once and a while the dead will come to me. Sometimes in dreams. Sometimes when I'm awake. There's no reason _why_ I'm _here_. I just am. My mama chose this place to move, and so we did, _she ended her soliloquy with a grin and they stood staring at each other. Oh, it wasn't anything romantic, that she was sure of, because she didn't feel anything and he didn't feel anything but friendship. They understood each other and that was all.

Once she got to know Bella better and knew she could trust the other girl, she had let Bella in on her secret. The girl was not in the least bit surprised by Amy's revelation, and Amy wasn't surprised since Bella was engaged to an undead person, after all. Bella then shared her desire to become like Edward. Amy respected Bella's feelings on that issue even though she wasn't quite so sure she would have wanted that if she had been in Bella's place. Amy was beginning to find out Forks, Washington, and the surrounding area was full of the supernatural. Something that her mother had tried hard to get away from. Well, what her mother didn't know wouldn't hurt her. And then Amy laughed because she realized her mother worked with the head of the vampire clan, Carlisle Cullen.

So, now she stood at the edge of the cliff. It was October and the air was crisp, clean and chilly. She hugged her jacket closer to her and pulled the scarf that was wrapped around her neck snugger over her ears. Her brown hair, which was cut in layers and lay in wispy directions, rustled with the wind. Her extremely long bangs blew back exposing sparkling green eyes that more wisdom than any 17 year old should have. Next month was her 18th birthday. Bella was already 18, but had been held back a year due to her missing an extreme amount of school due to an accident her first year in Forks. So, they would be graduating together. As would the Cullens. She had heard of two other members of the family, Emmett and Rosalie, that had graduated last year, but they were no longer in the area. She already knew Dr. Cullen just from seeing him at the hospital when she would go visit her mother, but she only recently met his "wife" Esme when Edward and Bella had invited her out to the Cullen house for a game of baseball. She laughed at that because it was entirely laughable. She was the most nonathletic person ever. And who could compete against the kind of power that was exhibited that stormy evening in the back field from the Cullen's huge house? Bella related that this was the first time they had played the game in a while. Amy could see pictures of strange vampires striding across the open field; panic in the Cullens' eyes, Bella in danger . . . the images disappeared like droplets on a window pane.

Once again, she was brought back to the present, but this time it was by a shock. Suddenly, she was hit with an awful pain in her right side and where she had been looking out at the ocean, she was looking up at the gray skies. Her head hit the dirt and when the stars cleared, she was staring into the blackest eyes she had ever seen in her life.

* * *

Jacob was out for a ride when he spotted the blue 1966 Mustang parked alongside the road near the cliff where he and his friends liked to dive. He hadn't seen one of those babies in a long time, and what he wouldn't give to trade in his horrid little VW Rabbit for a classic like that. He pulled the Harley in behind the Mustang and got off his bike to check the car out. He looked around for the owner and saw this figure standing precariously close to the edge of the cliff. From their attire, he knew they weren't out here to cliff dive. Plus, it being the middle of October, the water would be frigid. Only a hot-blooded wolf would want to cliff dive this time of year. He could tell it was a girl from what they were wearing, and hell, by the shape of their body, which was pretty damn nice even it was covered up by jeans, boots, and a jacket up to their neck. Her short brown hair flitted in the wind, but he couldn't see her face since she was looking out to sea, and obviously was in her own little world. However, she was making him nervous standing so close to the edge. He started walking slowly towards the figure, not wanting to startle her, but then when she took a step towards the edge, he sprung into action. In a blink of an eye, he had covered the distance between them and had knocked her at least six feet away from the edge. They landed with a thud in the grass and dirt. Jacob stared down at the girl that lay beneath him and wondered at her pale skin. She was no one he recognized. When she opened her green eyes to see what had knocked off her feet, he was lost in their forest depths. They were so green and bright. When he did not make a move to get off of her, she said, "Uh, who are you?"

Jacob was startled out of his reverie and quickly got to his feet, holding his hands out so that she might take them. She didn't hesitate and he pulled her up – a little too forcefully because she fell into his chest.

_It is her_, he thought. He felt different. Like nothing he had felt before. He didn't even know her name, but he wanted to protect her with his life. He would die for her. She continued to stare at him with those green eyes and she opened her full lips to say something. Suddenly, Jacob didn't even know what possessed him, but he was suddenly kissing her. For a moment, he didn't feel her hands pushing against his massive chest or when she turned her head and shrieked, "STOP! STOP IT!" Only when did she finally struggle from his grasp and slap him soundly across the face did he understand what he did was completely out of line.

Tears blurred Amy's vision as she had never been attacked before. Granted the boy, man, whatever he was standing before her was handsome, it still didn't deter from the fact that he had attacked her. He was huge, towering over her. He only wore jeans and motorcycle boots. His raven black hair was shoulder length and blew about his dark earth tone skin. He was an Indian, Native American. He must live on the reservation. This was her first true encounter with a Native American – as far as being accosted by one. She had been to Cherokee, North Carolina, but few Indians lived in east Tennessee. She had always been fascinated with the people – their heritage, customs, but now standing before this imposing figure, she suddenly had an irrational thought from the days gone by – savage. She took a step backward, her hands held out in front as if that would stop him.

"Look, I'm sorry," Jacob began, taking a step forward.

"Don't come any closer!" she shouted. A piece of her long bangs blew in her eyes, and she reached up to brush it away. Drawing her hand back, she felt a warm, wetness and was startled to see her fingers smeared with blood. Her blood. She felt queasy and her vision blurred. The last thing she said before she crumpled was, "I hate blood."

_**To Be Continued . . .**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything having to do with the Twilight series. It's all Stephanie Meyer's.

**WARNING:** It's rated M for a reason people!

Amy groaned and opened her eyes. She was sitting, slumped, in the front seat of her Mustang. The door was open and she was sitting sideways in the seat, her head lying against the headrest. At first she didn't remember what had happened, but then it started coming back to her. Standing at the cliff. Being knocked off her feet by some crazy Native American and then being KISSED by him! She whipped her head off the rest and banged it on the side of the doorframe.

"Shit!" she cried, rubbing her forehead. She felt a band-aid and remembered the blood. She realized then she wasn't alone and looked to see the dark skinned Adonis kneeling beside the open car door. If he had bandaged her wound, surely he couldn't be all that bad. "Do you usually accost girls like that?" she asked, giving him a wary look. He dropped his head in shame and then looked at her with regret in his eyes.

"I am very sorry," he said, "I don't do stuff like that . . . well, only if I know you." He added that last part as he thought of Bella and kissing her against her will that time. The girl looked at him, but didn't say anything. He decided to make amends to the best of his ability, because he could not let this girl walk out of his life. No way. No how. He held out his hand to her and said, "I'm –"

"Jacob Black," she finished for him. Damn. She usually was good at controlling her thoughts, but something about this guy was totally messing her up. Now. How did she explain THAT to a perfect stranger? She slipped her hand into his large, and very warm, one. Electricity ran up and down her arm and she snatched back her hand in surprise. She had never felt that sensation before when touching someone. She saw clearly in her mind then a large russet wolf bounding through the trees and underbrush.

"Amy Watson," Jacob Black suddenly said, startling his own self with the revelation. What the fuck? He saw green and blue mountains, open valleys, a two-story white farmhouse. Nothing that he had seen around here.

After getting over her initial electric shock, Amy slowly reached a trembling hand out and placed it on his chiseled cheek. Her eyes fluttered closed and she spoke to him.

_Who are you?_

_Jacob._

_But _what_ are you?_

He showed her with his mind. The russet wolf. It was him. Bounding through the forest, the wolf met up with others of its pack and they howled in unison. The names came to her: Sam, Quil, Embry, Seth, Leah – a girl? – and Paul.

Jacob didn't understand what was happening. How this girl could read his mind. Could speak to him with her mind. Could show him things and he show her things. All he knew was he had imprinted. Now. With her.

* * *

He had asked her to come back to his house with him, and she had agreed. She followed in her car as the Harley and rider led her back away from the ocean and into the town of La Push. Jacob lived with his father Billy Black in a small house on the outskirts of the res, as he called it. She had only known him for probably an hour, but it felt like a lifetime. She still didn't understand their connection, but she felt it, and she knew it was something that neither could ignore. It was different from when she met the Cullens and felt their electricity. She felt nothing but friendship towards Edward and the others. But with Jacob Black . . . now, that was different. Thinking back to when he had kissed her, she blushed and thought how she wanted him to kiss her again, but on her terms this time. Now, that she knew his name and who he was, kissing him wouldn't be so bad. She blushed again and wiggled in the driver's seat. Suddenly, she was feeling quite warm. They turned into a dirt driveway where a small house sat and a detached garage to the right. A Chevy pickup and VW Rabbit sat outside the garage doors. She pulled in behind Jacob on his bike and shifted the car in neutral. She sat in the car wondering what in the hell she was doing way out here with a strange guy she had only met an hour ago, and then she remembered. Because she was suppose to be here. Jacob walked back to the car and put his hand on the door handle. She scrambled to open the door and about fell on her face in her hurry to exit the car.

"Shit," she mumbled and hearing Jacob's laugh, she couldn't help but smile.

"Is that your favorite word?" he chuckled, holding the car door open for her. She grinned. He closed the door, and she looked around at her surroundings. "It's not much," Jacob muttered, thinking she was probably used to much better landscape back in her native state, but she smiled and said, "No, it's fine." And it was. There wasn't any junk laying around, or chickens pecking at the dirt, or naked kids running around like she had seen once at this hovel up in the mountains back home.

"Come on. I want you to meet my dad," he said, taking her hand but then dropping it. However, Amy placed her small hand in his large one, and said, "This is really weird."

"I know," Jake replied, "but I feel like I've been waiting for you all my life and now you're here, and . . ." He trailed off.

"I know what you mean," she said quietly. She hesitated and added, "I think you know what it is – what's happening here. The electricity I feel between us. You know I'm different, in more ways than one. I've never felt this connected to someone." She squeezed his hand.

* * *

Billy Black had been watching the two young people from behind the curtain of the front window. He didn't know the girl. Had never seen her in his life. But he already knew that she was the one. Jacob had finally imprinted. Billy was somewhat disappointed that now there was no chance for Jacob and Bella, but he also knew if there had been a chance, Jacob would have imprinted on Bella by now. He wasn't going to cry over spilt milk that was for sure. All that mattered was his son would finally quit moping over a girl he would never have. When he heard footsteps on the front stoop, he hurriedly wheeled his chair away from the window, so he wouldn't get caught spying and pretended he was engrossed in a – turned off TV! He quickly turned the set on right as the front door opened and Jacob stooped to enter the house.

"Hey, Pop!" Jacob called, entering the living room with the slip of the girl behind him. Billy turned in his wheelchair and broke out in a grin.

"Who have we got here?" he asked.

Amy peeked out from behind Jacob's bicep and the older man sitting in the wheelchair. His long raven hair hung to his waist and he wore a flannel jacket with jeans and cowboy boots. His dark eyes twinkled, and she immediately felt at ease. She smiled then, took a step forward and held out her hand for him to shake it. "Hi, I'm Amy Watson. I met Jacob at the cliff. He kinda saved me."

"Oh, really?" Billy said, taking her pale hand in his dark one. He looked at her suddenly. She had the Sight. Of that he was certain. They held hands, staring at each other intently. Amy was brought up in visions of tribal dances, fires, a young Billy who was running across the beach with a young woman by his side. Then the sadness came and she shuddered. Billy snatched his hand away not wanting to upset the girl any farther. Jacob put a hand on Amy's shoulder. "Are you OK?" She nodded but looked at Billy, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"It's all in the past," Billy said, "And that's where it should stay." Amy nodded and then smiled, "I guess you know."

"Yes," Billy answered. "It's been a long time since I've met someone with the Sight."

"My granny had it," Amy replied, "She explained it to me when I started having visions. I was scared at first. Not knowing what was going on, but she helped me. Said my daddy had it too . . . but even he couldn't see his own death."

The three of them were silent then.

"So, what is this about Jacob 'saving' you?" Billy asked, trying to fill the sudden void.

Amy rolled her eyes and laughed, "Oh, he thought I was going to fall off the cliff."

"Uh, hello? You would have if I hadn't pulled you back!" Jacob retorted.

"Pulled me?" she admonished. She turned to Billy, "The guy knocked me flat on my back!"

Billy chuckled, "Yep, that's the problem with Jake. He doesn't know his own strength."

"I believe it," Amy said.

Jacob rolled his eyes and headed for the kitchen, "Do you want something to drink?"

"Sure. A soda would be great," Amy answered, her throat feeling suddenly parched. She sat down in the chair next to Billy and laid a hand on his arm. She smiled at him and said, "My granny would have loved you."

They smiled at each other and Billy's heart swelled. This girl was special. Not only because of her gift of Sight, but because of her good heart. He thanked the Great One above that Jacob had finally found someone to love. Jacob came back to find his dad and Amy talking and laughing, and he felt such a swell of emotion for this girl he had just met that he thought his heart would explode right out of his chest. He had never felt like this for Bella. When Amy turned and looked at him, her green eyes sparkling, all he wanted to do was sweep her off her feet, take her in the woods and make love to her. Her eyes grew wide and she blushed crimson and he knew she had seen his thoughts. His face grew red and he stammered, "Uh, here – here is your drink." She took the glass from his hand, their fingers touching and the sparks were almost visible. "Thanks," she said.

Billy decided to take things in his own hands. He took his wallet out of his back pocket and pulled a twenty, handing it to Jake. "Here, take your new friend to the movies or something," he said.

"Dad, I've got money," Jacob started to protest, but Billy shoved the money in Jacob's hand and said, "My treat."

Amy smiled at the father-son exchange, and thought of her own father and how much she missed him.

"Uh, do you want to go to the movies?" Jacob asked Amy, suddenly nervous and his hands all sweaty.

"I thought you'd never ask," she replied, batting her eyelashes at him. Billy laughed and said, "A true Southern Belle!"

* * *

"Won't your mom be worried?" Jacob asked as they drove back to Forks from La Push. Jacob was driving the Mustang as Amy had insisted. He gripped the steering wheel and loved the way the car shifted gears. A little more work and he could have this thing purring like a kitten.

"My mom works all the time. Half the time she doesn't notice when I'm home and when I'm not," Amy said, looking at Jake's profile. She still couldn't believe all this was happening. He turned to look at her and her heart skipped. He quickly looked back to the road. He certainly didn't want to have an accident.

"Do you and your mom get along?"

"Oh, sure. I love my mom a lot, but she's changed ever since my dad and granny died," Amy replied, turning to look at the dark night surrounding them. "All that grief was too much for her. So, now she buries herself in her work. You would almost think she's a vampire as much as she stays at the hospital."

"What?"

"A vampire, you know one of the undead that drinks blood?"

Jacob gripped the wheel and stared straight ahead, "Yeah, I know what a vampire is."

"So you know the Cullens?"

He jerked his head around and stared at her. But he shouldn't have been surprised. "How do you know them?"

"I'm friends with Bella Swan," she replied. She looked steadily at him, almost as if she were challenging him. His eyes went back to the road. "So, you were in love with Bella and she chose Edward over you?"

"Something like that," he muttered. Damn. It was going to be difficult having a girl that could read his mind.

"I'm sorry for your pain," she said, reaching over and putting her hand on his bicep. His muscle rippled under her touch.

"Don't be," he said, "It's all in the past."

When she started to remove her hand, he grabbed it and said, "My life is better because of you."

"I've never been known as a savior," she said.

"You're mine. That's for certain."

They rode in silence for a few miles and then Amy spoke, "OK. You have to tell me. What is our connection? What does it mean?"

Jacob remained silent for a few minutes, gathering his thoughts, and then he said, "I've imprinted on you."

"What? What's that?"

He looked at her and then back at the road, "It means we are bound together. For life."

"Excuse me?"

He sighed and found a safe place to pull the car over. Turning off the engine, he turned to face her. He took her hands in his and looked in her eyes. "It means that eventually we get married and have children. You are my lifemate. Soulmate. Whatever you call it. You're mine."

Amy didn't know what to say at first. But she did know one thing, if anybody had to "imprint" on her, she was glad it was him. She took one of her hands away from his and ran it through his black mane. She traced a finger down his jaw line, and she watched him shudder and close his eyes. She ran her fingers down to the collar of the t-shirt he now wore. Only hours before she had been fighting off his kiss, but now she wanted nothing more than to feel his mouth on hers. His hands on her body.

"Jacob?" she whispered.

"Hmm?" he muttered, enjoying her touch. It was all he could do to keep himself restrained.

"You can kiss me now."

His eyes flew open and he said, "I thought you'd never ask."

He pulled her to him and covered her mouth with his. This was nothing like at the cliffs because she was kissing him back wholeheartedly. Her lips were soft and warm and their tongues met in a dance that made him dizzy.

_Movie be damned,_ he thought. Amy giggled.

_**To be continued . . . **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything having to do with the Twilight series. It's all Stephanie Meyer's.

**WARNING:** It's rated M for a reason people! ***SMUT AHEAD****

Jacob's head was reeling and all thoughts of Bella Swan and the love he thought he had for her went straight out of his mind and his heart. All he could think of was this girl wrapped in his embrace. She was his soul. Amy. Amy Watson. Amy Watson Black. The blood was pounding through his veins and straight to his cock. It strained against his jeans – the rare occasion that he wore Levi's. Usually he was in camo shorts or sweats due to his changeling situation. Amy's breasts were pressed up against his chest, and she thrust her tongue in his mouth. She groaned against his lips which made him that much hotter. He dragged her across the gearshift and she suddenly broke the kiss and said,  
Ow," as the stick jabbed into her thigh.

"Shit," Jacob mumbled, pressing his lips against her temple. "We can't do this. Not like this."

"My house," she whispered, her warm breath against his ear, "take me home."

Jacob needed no further encouragement. Amy seated herself back in the passenger seat, buckling the seatbelt that had mysteriously came undone, while Jacob brought the Mustang back to life and put the car back on the road towards Forks. Jacob looked at Amy and she gazed at him with smoldering green eyes, her wispy brown hair tousled somewhat from their passionate kiss. He mashed the gas pedal and raced through the gears. They grinned at each other.

* * *

Bella was half listening to Alice as she rambled on about colors, cake, and decorations. They were talking about the wedding. Bella and Edward's wedding that was taking place only eight months from now. EIGHT MONTHS! admonished Alice when she saw that Bella wasn't paying attention. Eight months to Bella was like a lifetime, but to Alice it was mere days away. Bella was thinking of Jacob. She knew that she loved Edward and was happy to be marrying him. But she still had feelings for Jacob. She shuddered involuntarily when she thought of his hot hands on her body. Alice noticed the twitch and she gave Bella a look and asked, "Something wrong?"

Bella broke out of her reverie and blushed crimson. "No. No. Just thinking about something."

"Or someone?" Alice prodded. Alice couldn't read minds like Edward but she saw things.

Bella gave her a sideways glance. "Alice, if I told you something, would you promise to keep it a secret?"

Alice's amber eyes didn't blink when she said, "You're my best friend. But Edward's my brother, I don't know . . ."

Bella nodded, "I understand. I love Edward. You know that. More than life itself. I want to be like you. I don't want Edward spending the rest of MY life with an aging, decrypt old woman." Forgetting what Alice just said, Bella rambled on, "But I love Jacob too," her voice caught in her throat. Alice put a hand on her shoulder and said, "I know you do. Edward does too."

"I've hurt Edward . . ."

"Nonsense!" Alice interrupted, "He blames himself. For abandoning you. He understands why you have the feelings you do. I understand."

"I think if I knew Jake was happy with someone else, I could let him go," Bella said.

"Can you?" Alice asked softly.

"Yes."

Alice gazed at Bella as if she didn't believe a word she said.

***

Jake pulled in the driveway of a white Victorian house with blue shutters. A wrap-around porch greeted guests and there was even a swing hanging from the porch ceiling. Amy had already scrambled out of the seatbelt and opened her car door before he could act the gentleman. He hesitated on the sidewalk once he had climbed out from the driver's side. He suddenly felt nervous and his hard-on had deflated somewhat. The street Amy lived on was one of the older ones with large houses, huge trees, and shaded front yards. Old money. Bella and her dad lived about four streets away. Bella. He shook his head and her face broke into a mist from his mind. He felt the tug of Amy's hand on his and she smiled, "C'mon."

"What about your mom?"

"Night shift at the ER. She's probably working with Dr. Cullen," Amy replied, leading him up the steps to the double French doors. She could feel his tension. His uncertainty and she turned and took both his hands in hers. The sparks that flew between them jolted him back and he gazed at her with hooded eyes.

_I want you Jacob. I'm not afraid. I have seen my destiny in the time it took for us to come from your house to here and it is you. _

_You're my soul, _he sent to her.

She smiled and unlocking the door, pulled him inside. Dropping her bag in the floor next to the umbrella stand, she leapt into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. Their lips met in a fiery mesh, and Jacob's hard-on returned with full force. She showed him with her mind where her bedroom was and he took the stairs two at a time with Amy still wrapped around his waist. She guided him down the darkened hallway to the last door on the right. They entered the room, and Amy shut the door with her foot and reached down and turned the lock. She definitely didn't want any surprises if her mom decided to come home early. Mrs. Watson was used to Amy's eccentricities but Amy didn't think she would appreciate finding a strange boy in bed with her. Her loins twitched and she found herself getting really wet at the thought of Jacob inside her. She tore her mouth from him and both of them were panting heavily.

"I need to tell you something," she said, touching her forehead to his. Jacob breathed, his heart pounding wildly. He held her effortlessly against him, his hands cradling her ass. He waited for her to continue.

She hesitated and he felt her reluctance. Their eyes were closed, but he knew her lips were inches from his. He felt her warm breath on his mouth.

_I'm not a virgin._

The confession didn't startle him. He suspected she'd had a life before him. But it didn't stop his chest from tightening.

_I'm not either,_ he replied back.

"I know. Bella. Edward," she said softly. He turned crimson, thinking of that night. The three of them. He suddenly closed his mind when he heard Amy gasp. He had forgotten for an instance she could read his mind. He felt shameful. "Amy . . ." he began, but she slammed her mouth against him, and her legs tightened around his waist.

_Make love to me. Fuck me. Take me now, _she sent to him in a wave of crimson. He needed no further invitation. He walked them to the bed and when he felt his legs hit the mattress, he dropped to the softness. He was careful not to crush her. She wiggled and moaned underneath him and he realized she was trying to get them both out of their clothes at the same time. He grinned against her mouth and chuckled, "Are we that impatient?"

_YES!_ She cried. He could feel her want and need and it was making him crazy. He sat up and jerked his t-shirt over his head. Her hands where all over his bare chest and they snaked their way down to the waist of his jeans, unsnapping and unzipping them deftly. She reached in and pulled out his rock hard cock and he gasped, "God. You're killing me."

_What do you think you're doing to me?_

He moaned and lifted her up, pulling her blouse over her head without even bothering with the buttons. She wore a black bra and he growled, reaching around and unclasping it with one hand. Neither of them thought of the fact that just two to three hours ago, they didn't even know each other and now here they were about to engage in hot passionate sex. She shook the bra off and he groaned when her breasts were revealed. They were perfect. They were milky white with large pink nipples just waiting to be sucked. And he did. He bent down and took on nipple in his mouth, sucking gently. She grasped his head and pushed him closer. He kneaded the other breast with his hand, flicking the now hard nipple with his thumb. She cried and tangled both hands in his black man.

He reluctantly rose up, leaving her panting and gasping, to take his jeans off. She rubbed her hands on her breasts and watched him and he slid his jeans down his muscular thighs and kicked them off along with his boots. She was driving him crazy. The way she was touching herself and panting her need for him. He reached down and unbuttoned her jeans and slid them and her panties down her thighs and off to the floor. If Amy was driving Jacob crazy, he was driving her even crazier. She drank in every part of him. His dark skin, black hair, chiseled features and oh my stars, that wonderful, huge cock. She wanted every inch of him deep inside of her and if it didn't happen soon, she knew she would explode. However, she wanted to taste him first. Because she knew he would be wonderful.

Jacob eased himself down next to Amy and kissed her gently. His cock lay on her thigh and she sighed.

_It's crazy, but I love you._ She didn't even know she had sent the words until he broke the kiss and looked at her with such emotion. _I love you too, _he said. He kissed her again, his tongue thrusting in her mouth. Suddenly he felt her warm hand encircle his cock and he moaned. Her hand moved up and down, and the sensations were ecstasy. Next thing he knew, her mouth was gone from his and it was working its way down his chest, his hard stomach and then it was on his cock. He sucked in a breath and put a large hand on her head. He pushed his head back into the pillow and bit his lip trying not to cry out. _OH MY GOD!_ His mind shouted. He could feel her smile around his shaft. Her tongue did a wild dance up and down the sides – to the tip, down to his balls. He could feel the semen building and he didn't want to come this soon, but she had other plans. Somehow, with all his strength that he possessed, he was like jelly. Amy had complete control over him. All he could was endure the erotic sensations. She sucked and swirled her tongue over the tip, precum leaking. Her teeth raked gently at the head, and he gasped. At that point, he didn't care, he wanted to come so bad, he couldn't see straight. She could feel his climax rising and she grasped the root of his cock, stretching the skin taunt. Her tongue and lips worked over time as she sucked him into oblivion. Jacob couldn't hold back his come or his cry of release. He shot his wad deep in her throat and he cried out, hoping to hell there was no one to hear except the two of them. Amy kept sucking until he was dry and his cock was so sensitive he couldn't take anymore.

"Stop. Stop," he said, pulling away from her. She sucked the last of him, swallowing and licking his tip one last time. He shuddered and grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her up to lay on top of him. They looked into each other's eyes and he growled, "You are a witch."

She smiled lazily. "Maybe. Maybe not." Her creamy breasts pushed against his chest, and he ran his hand down to her hip. Deftly he rolled her over on her side, and she gasped when his fingers made contact with the folds of her cunt. He hissed when he felt her wetness. "You're soaking wet," he said. She nodded, biting her bottom lip in anticipation. She lay cradled under his left shoulder as his right hand worked magic she had never experienced before. He slipped one finger and then two into her wet hole and moved them slowly in and out. She closed her eyes and gasped. He caught her lips with his and kissed her while he played with her clit. Her wetness was unbelievable. His fingers were slick with it and he ran them between her folds and in and out of her hole. Her hips began to buck underneath his hand and he used his middle finger to run up and down her clit and in and out her hole. Amy spread her legs wide and moved her hips to the rhythm that Jacob had established with his hand. Her eyes were closed and Jacob's mouth worked its way across her lips, her cheek, nose, eyelids. Black spots began to form behind her lids and the colors of a dark stormy night flashed. She knew she was reaching her climax. She was so scared he would stop and she cried, "Don't stop. Please don't stop."

He kissed the corner of her mouth and whispered, "I'm not, baby. Just hang on."

She grabbed his bicep and squeezed. Her release was violent, but absolute ecstasy. Her cunt throbbed and her hips bucked wildly as the orgasm took her over. She grabbed Jacob's hand and held it on her cunt. Droplets of sweat beaded between her breasts and Jacob had never seen anyone look sexier.

_You have to fuck me now, _she told him. _Before I go insane._

Without another word, Jacob rolled Amy under him. She was so small. He suddenly was afraid of hurting her. His cock rested on the opening of her cunt. She looked at him with such wanting. Suddenly, without warning, she grasped his ass and wrapping her legs around his waist, pushed him inside her. She threw her head back and took him all the way inside. He could feel the tip of his cock touching her cervix. He grunted, "God girl. Did I hurt you?" She shook her head and said, "Feels so damn good." She started rocking her hips and he couldn't hold back any longer. He began moving slowly in and out, but that wasn't good enough for her. "Faster, Jacob, faster," she panted, holding onto his biceps. She raised herself up and licked his nipples and in between his Pecs. He hissed and growled and it was all he could do not to shoot a wad right up in her that very instant. This girl was driving him insane. Her legs were still wrapped around his waist and they were melded with each other as they matched each thrust for thrust. She whispered in his ear, "I love you. I love you," while involuntary tears formed in Jacob's eyes. They dripped from his lids, and Amy could feel them warm and salty on her cheeks. She didn't acknowledge them knowing he would be embarrassed. Jacob Black. Her soul mate. She felt him beginning to shudder and she knew he was rising to the crest as she was. Just then, both of them exploded. "Oh my God!" Jacob shouted, his huge body stiffening. She felt his release shoot deep inside her. Her walls contracted around his dick and she buried her face in his neck.

They fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms. Amy was so content that she momentarily forgot about the black shadow that had been haunting her the last three years. Her dreams, however, didn't let her forget.

She was on a dark street. The shadows loomed around her and her heart beat fast. She had concentrated before leaving the restaurant, but didn't see anything foreboding. Of course, Granny Watson had told her that everything would not be shown to her. She should have remembered that advice before she had decided to walk back to her car. Alone. Her friends had wanted to get her out of the house. It had been a week since she had broken up with Lucius. Lucius Manning. Rich. Handsome. Athletic. Blonde. Thought the world of her. Then why did he make her feel so . . . uneasy? She had searched his mind on many occasions and had found nothing there. But that was the problem. Nothing. Blank. Was he blocking her? She had never revealed to him about her Sight. He thought her grandmother was an old mountain kook. He never suspected her dad because Alec Watson was good at hiding his differences from the outside world. But Lucius made her nervous. And when she had revealed to her friends that she planned on breaking up with him, they all seemed very relieved. She and Lucius had dated for a couple of months. He doted on her, but then there was that underlying current that made her question his true nature. These thoughts were running in her head as she walked the block to her car. She sighed with relief when she reached the Mustang. She had been gripping her car keys in her hand and now she deftly inserted the key into the door lock. Just as she turned the key, a hand shot out from nowhere and wrapped itself around the back of her neck. She gasped, dropping her purse. A hand whipped around and covered her mouth before she could scream and an all too familiar voice whispered in her ear.

"My sweet Amy."

_LUCIUS!_

"I've missed you," his velvet voice whispered. She could feel his icy cold breath on her neck and then his lips. She stiffened because it wasn't an ordinary caress. She felt something else, something sharp. And then suddenly images that she had been seeking streaked across her mind and she saw him for what he really was. Vampire. And he was about to make her his.

Amy's scream ripped through the night, and she bolted upright in the bed. Jacob was at her side her trying to calm her down and she flailed against him and shouted, "No! NO! I won't let you! Get away! _GET AWAAAAAY!!!!"_

"Amy! Amy!" Jacob said, wrapping his arms around her. Her screams subsided to sobs and eventually her fists stilled against her chest. Jake kissed the top of her head and rocked her. "What was it?"

"A dream. Just a dream," she said, mostly to herself than to him. She shuddered and then pulled away from him wrapping a blanket around her naked body and swinging her legs off the side of the bed. She sat hunched, trying to regain her senses on what was real and what wasn't. Jake slid up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. Touching her sent waves of visions through him like he had never experienced. Her powers could rival that of the Cullen clan he surmised. But what he saw, he didn't like.

"You've known vampires before the Cullens," he whispered.

She silently nodded her head.

_My father was killed protecting me from the one who wished to claim me._

_And he still hunts you, _Jacob sent.

She nodded. Jake closed his eyes and fought the turmoil inside him. Bloodsuckers. Filthy leeches. Would he never be free of the spawns of Satan?

"My mom thinks it was a freak accident that killed my dad, but I know the truth," Amy spoke then breaking the silence. "Granny Watson saw the dark cloud descending but she couldn't decipher what it really was. Only after Lucius revealed himself did she see it, but then it was too late."

Amy turned to look at Jacob then, her eyes pleading, "Please don't think badly of the Cullens." Her request startled him. "What?" He asked.

"I know how you feel about Edward, but they are not like Lucius and his clan. Dr. Cullen is a good . . . person, as are all the Cullens. I knew it when I first met them even though I knew them for what they really are."

He realized then she had heard his "bloodsucker" thoughts. He smiled slightly. "Edward and I are not friends that's for certain, but we do have an understanding. And if push comes to shove, and it comes down to protecting you, I won't hesitate to ask them for help. They've proved reliable."

Amy smiled and gripped his hand in hers. Jacob would protect her at all costs. She was his soul mate and nothing or no one would take her from him. He would make damn sure of it.

_**To be continued . . . **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything having to do with the Twilight series. It's all Stephanie Meyer's.

**WARNING:** It's rated M for a reason people! ***SMUT AHEAD****

Bella and Edward lay in bed in the dark of Bella's room. Even though they were both naked, Edward kept a blanket between him and Bella since his body temperature was non-existent. Usually she complained of this, but tonight she was lost in her own thoughts and it was yet another time in which he wished he could read her mind. He lay on his side, his head propped up with his hand. With his free hand, he traced the lines on her face. She stared at the ceiling. The light from the moon illuminated the room just enough for her to see Edward's pale skin. She sighed in contentment. This is what she always wanted. For them to be this close. Then why did she feel like there was a hole in her heart?

Jake. She missed him. She knew he was seeing Amy. She suspected there was more to their romance, but neither of them had revealed anything more. Had he imprinted on her new friend? She remembered when Amy nonchalantly mentioned his name and how they had met. That had been two weeks ago. Bella suspected from the moment they had met, it had been instantaneous. If she knew anything about Jake, it was that he didn't waste time. She noticed how protective he was of Amy. They were constantly together. Was she jealous? Or did she only miss the closeness that she and Jacob once shared as friends?

Edward's cool lips touched the corner of her mouth, and her loins tightened. She turned to look into his amber eyes and he whispered, "You're thinking of him." She blushed. If he couldn't read her mind, he certainly could read her face. Edward lay back on the pillow and stared at the ceiling she had been staring at moments ago.

"I'm sorry Edward," Bella said, rolling against his rock hard body and touching his jaw. He turned to look at her. "I don't blame you, Bella. I was the one who left you for almost a year. He filled the void."

"He didn't fill your void. No one could do that," she whispered. She lowered her head and then looked at him, "I just miss him. He's my best friend. I want him to be happy."

"I think he's found happiness with Amy," Edward stated. He waited for her reaction. Bella nodded, "I think so too."

"Then why are you so sad?" he asked.

Bella shrugged. She hesitated and then said, "Is it horrible of me to be jealous that his affections lie elsewhere?"

Edward chuckled, "You are a minx."

"I _am_ horrible!" Bella cried. Edward grasped her hair and pulled her close to his face so that their mouths were almost touching. "You, my dear, are not horrible. You miss your friend's attention. But you have mine and I intend to give you so much attention, you won't remember the dog's face."

Bella shuddered because Edward had never spoke with such determination when it came to the type of "attention" he spoke of at the moment. Then their lips met and she forgot that his were like marble. All she knew was the damn blanket was in the way of her awaiting ecstasy. She crawled on top of Edward's muscular frame which emitted a moan from the vampire's throat. His hands framed both sides of her face, and it took everything in him to hold back from crushing her. He had had much practice since that first night . . . that night with Bella and Jacob . . . in controlling himself. But there were times when he teetered too close to the brink and it scared the shit out of him. But tonight, there was no venom pooling in his mouth. There was only his rock hard dick begging to slip inside Bella's velvety warmth. And now _he_ was annoyed with the blanket. In one fell swoop, he yanked the obstruction from between them and Bella gasped at the sudden coldness of his body against hers. It was soon forgotten as she wriggled against him, his hardness pressing into her stomach. Their tongues danced together and Edward moaned against her mouth. He wanted nothing more than to devour her. He thought about her wish for him to change her. He thought about how wonderful it would be to sink his fangs into her pink neck . . . Suddenly, Edward broke the kiss and pushed Bella away, making sure not to fling her across the room. He felt himself losing control. Before Bella had time to blink, Edward was standing across the room. His nakedness heated her body and she panted, "What? What's wrong?"

He gasped, trying to regain control. He closed his eyes and stopped breathing. Her scent was overpowering. "I need to leave – for a little while. You're too much right now. Can't lose control," he gritted through clenched teeth. Bella didn't question him further. In a flash, he was gone. He had been doing so well with loving her, but she understood what a challenge it was for him. She lay back in the bed, cuddling down in the blankets. He would be back. The warmth surrounded her and her eyelids grew heavy. She was almost asleep when she felt the presence in her room, and she smelled the all too familiar smell of – dog breath.

"Jake," she mumbled, pushing his muzzle away from her face as he panted his hot breath on her. She reached for the light forgetting that she was unclothed and when the room became bright, the blankets slipped from her chest revealing her breasts. She gasped and pulled the comforter up to her neck. The now human Jake only laughed and said, "Nothing I haven't seen Bells."

"You are insufferable!" she exclaimed. "And to think I've been pining over you!"

"Pining? Bella Swan? Pining over ME?" He adjusted the waistband on his sweats that he had pulled on before she got a chance to see him and plopped on the bed.

"Just what are you doing here?" she asked, forgetting that just a little bit ago she HAD been pining over him.

Jake's smile grew into a serious look and he looked down at the floor and then back to her. "I wanted to talk to you. To tell you about Amy . . ." He trailed off. Bella didn't need him to finish.

"You've imprinted on her," she finished for him.

"Yes," he answered, and then his smile returned and his voice became excited, "Bella. It's unreal, the feelings I have for her. I love her. So much. And she loves me, and she wasn't freaked out – well, maybe a little at first, but she's different, and—"

Bella laughed and said, "I'm happy for you Jake."

"Are you really?"

She paused and thought for a moment and then smiled, "Yes. Truly. I love you Jake. I always will, but Edward has my heart. Amy is wonderful. If you had to imprint on anybody, I'm glad it was her." And she honestly believed that. She felt good.

"Thanks, Bells. I didn't want us to be all weird about stuff. You're still my best friend," he said.

"Always," she replied. They stared at each, and then Jacob leaned over to kiss her. Nothing romantic. Just a kiss. His mouth touched hers. In the past, he would've felt the sensations he always felt when he was around Bella. But this time, there was nothing. She felt it too – on his part. Not hers. For her, the feelings were still there, and she must bury them. For everyone's sake. Just as Jacob backed away, a voice growled, "And I thought you had finally imprinted, dog."

Edward stood by the window. He was clothed and he looked none too happy. Jacob scowled at him and rose to his full height, his muscles flexing and tensed. Bella clutched the blanket around her and scurried from the bed. She placed herself between the two men, putting a hand on Edward's chest. His jaw clenched.

Jacob thought of a hundred degrading things he wanted to say to Edward, but he stopped himself. Only because of Amy. If she needed protection, the Cullens would know what to do. Because it was one of their kind he would be dealing with when the time came to fight. His thoughts swirled around and Edward's stance lightened.

"You are telling the truth?" he asked.

"Why would I have reason to lie, blood—Edward," Jacob replied.

Bella was confused. She hated when people communicated with their minds.

"She's my life. I will protect her . . . and I will need your help," Jacob continued. Bella knew he wasn't talking about her.

Edward nodded. "You have my word."

"Thanks," Jacob replied. Edward knew it was hard for the wolf to say that sentiment. Jacob turned to Bella and smiled slightly, his humor all but gone, "I'll see you around, Bells." And then he was gone. Out the window.

"What's going on?" she asked Edward.

"Trouble. Headed this way," Edward replied, grimacing. He suddenly took Bella in his arms and buried his face in her hair. "I love you. Never forget that. And I will protect you at all costs."

"You always do," she said, wrapping her arms around his waist. The blanket fell to the floor and she pressed her naked body against his clothed one. He kissed her then, urgently. He was back in control and he put all concentration to making love to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her warm tongue in his mouth. The next thing she knew, she was in his arms and he was laying her gently on the bed. He wasted no time in stripping out of his clothes and they joined the pile that he had left on the floor earlier.

They didn't speak – at least not with words. He told her how much he loved her with his lips and hands. She arched her back as his mouth encircled her right nipple, his tongue swirling around the nub. The coldness sent chills down her body and a warmth in her core. With one hand caressing the other breast, Edward slid his free hand down her side and let it rest on her inner thigh. She moaned with anticipation. He was always teasing her. Bringing her to the brink of insanity. Finally, his hand moved, and his cold fingers slipped inside her hot folds that were already slick with her juices. He spoke then, "Who are you wet for?"

Bella couldn't lie, "Both of you. You both drive me crazy."

Edward growled, but it wasn't one of anger. Her words turned him on, no matter how much he wanted to deny it. His fingers slid in and out of her cunt, running up over her clit and sending her gasping for breath. He took his hand away and she cried out. He put his fingers on her mouth, more to remind her that Charlie could be home any minute, but her musky scent encouraged her to grab his wrist and suck his fingers in her mouth. His cock was rock hard and he thought if he didn't do something about it, he was going to explode, but Bella was in so much ecstasy, he didn't want to end it for her. At least not yet. He gently pulled his hand away and moved his body down to rest between her legs. His chin rested on her thigh and she looked down at him.

"Edward?"

"Hmmm?" he almost purred, grinning at her.

"You're driving me crazy," she said huskily, her pupils dilated.

"Only me?" and he kissed slowly towards her folds.

She flung her back and gasped, "Yes, damnit! YOU! YOU! YOU!"

His long fingers touched the inside of her folds and she hissed. He was bound and determined to torture her the rest of the night. Inserting one finger inside her, Edward licked up and down, swirling his tongue around her clit. Bella bit her lip and started moving her hips against the friction of his mouth. "Shit!" she moaned. His finger moved in and out while his tongue did such magic. Black and purple spots began to form behind her eyelids and she could feel her orgasm rising, galloping up the crest and suddenly it was there. Leaping over to the depths below. Her inner walls contracted with the force and she raked her fingers in his tousled hair. Her body slowly came off its rise and she went limp.

"Edward, holy mother . . ." Bella began and then her voice trailed off. She looked down at him where he still held position between her thighs. He was smiling at her, his mouth slick with her juices. He slid back up the length of her body and his mouth hovered over hers. "Kiss your come off me," he said. And she did. It was musky like before when she sucked his fingers. Not breaking their kiss, Edward moved so his cock was pressing at the opening of her cunt, and they both moaned together.

"Do you want me to fuck you now?" he asked, pulling her bottom lip in his mouth.

"Yes, damnit," she answered, wrapping her legs around his waist. And in one thrust, he was inside. He groaned and started pumping her. Still in control, he didn't know how he managed it. But he was. Bella panted beneath him. She was literally wrapped around him, her body not even touching the bed. His little spider monkey. He braced them with his arms. "Harder," she panted. Damnit, if he did it any harder, he would thrust her right through the wall. He tensed then, feeling his cock stiffen even more on its way to release. "Oh, God, Edward, I love you. Love you so much," She said matching him thrust for thrust.

"I love you, Bella," he said, and then he was coming inside her. The coldness shot deep inside her and she gasped. He could feel her constricting against him with another orgasm and he reveled at her sexual prowess. His own orgasm made him stop breathing and he kept from howling like he wanted to. He lowered her back down on the mattress and rolled to the side, slipping out of her as he went. She gave a little whimper and then snuggled up against him even though he knew it was like snuggling up to an ice block.

"Stay with me tonight," she murmured.

"What about Charlie?"

"You're a vampire . . ." she answered with a sleepy grin on her face. This was true. He didn't sleep, so he could easily slip out when it was time.

"All right," he said, kissing her on the temple. He wrapped a blanket around her and held her the rest of the night. This was the only place he wanted to be, but he knew with Jacob's earlier revelation that the peacefulness wouldn't last much longer if the threat to Amy was as serious as Jacob said it was. Lucius Manning. The name was not familiar to him, but maybe Carlisle would know something about the vampire. Edward could only hope that Lucius had given up on Amy or had lost her trail, but if Lucius was like any other possessive undead, that hope had little help of coming to pass.

_**To be continued . . . **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything having to do with the Twilight series. It's all Stephanie Meyer's.

**WARNING:** It's rated M for a reason people!

NOTE: Thank you for the kind reviews. Please continue to review, as they inspire me to continue on with the story. :)

Amy sat listening to her favorite Beatles album, _The White Album_. She had grown up listening to the famous Fab Four through her mother who was a died-hard fan of John Lennon, Paul McCartney, George Harrison, and the sad-eyed Ringo Starr. Ringo was Amy's favorite. Something about him intrigued her. Maybe because in just about every picture, he looked mournful. She sang along to the song "While My Guitar Gently Weeps" and smiled to herself when she felt Jacob enter her room through the window. He was always trying to sneak up on her, but it never worked.

_Jacob, you will never learn_ . . . she began.

_Sorry. Not Jacob_, came the reply. She whirled around, her hearting pounding, but she gave a sigh of relief when she saw tousled-haired Edward standing at her bedroom window, the moon illuminating his silhouette. She stared at him for a few moments, trying to gain sense of why she didn't know it was him. It scared her.

"I love The Beatles," Edward spoke then, taking a step closer to where she was sitting. She continued to stare at him and finally found her voice, "Yes, me too."

"I think I've played 'Imagine' about a hundred times on piano," he said.

"That's John Lennon," she replied.

Edward smiled, "Right. His solo career. A life cut too short."

She nodded. Then she asked the question, "Why didn't I know it was you?"

He frowned. "I can't answer that."

"Ok. Then why are you here?"

"Lucius Manning."

She nodded, "I gather Jake has talked to you."

"A bit. He asked for my help if needed, and I just wanted you to know that you have it . . . all of the Cullens," he told her. She smiled slightly, sadly. Edward felt a twinge of pain for the girl. She had intrigued him from the day he first saw her. "I need to know everything there is to know about Lucius," Edward continued. "I talked to Carlisle, but he had never heard of him."

"I haven't even told Jacob everything about my time with Lucius," Amy said. She focused her attention on the CD player, turning the volume down to where John and Paul could barely be heard.

"Why's that?" Edward asked.

_I don't want to remember it, _she sent, still not looking at him.

_What did he do to you?_

_Edward. I really can't talk about it. I know it happened three years ago, but for me, it lays there in the back of my mind, waiting for me to become vulnerable again, _she looked at him then, the pain in her eyes very real.

Edward nodded. "OK. Can I ask you this? Where is Lucius Manning?"

Amy's brow furrowed and Edward was afraid she wouldn't answer that question either, but she replied, "It was strange. After he killed my father, he just disappeared. But I knew he wasn't dead, or destroyed. I think those people he had mentioned before took him."

"What people?" Edward prodded.

"Valarie? No. Voloni?" She tapped her chin, searching her mind. Edward knew exactly who she was talking about and when she confirmed it, he was not surprised, "Volturi. That was it. Some clan from Italy."

She saw his jaw clench. Suddenly flashes of pain raced through her mind, along with blood-red eyes, screams, bone-chilling death . . . she gasped and doubled over, her heart pounding erratically. Edward was at her side and he put his hands on her shoulders to brace her. She shivered at his touch. A vision of Jacob, snarling in his wolf form appeared before her. Then Lucius being told by a dark-hooded person to "find the girl and bring her to them." The girl, of course, was her. So, he was still out there. Multiple voices rushed through her ears, causing her to clap her hands over the sides of her head. She shut her eyes. Never had the visions been this fierce, this intense. And as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. She slumped against Edward's side and his voice sounded like a hollow echo from one of those old phonograph records that her granny used to listen to. Her head lolled back on his shoulder. They were sitting on the edge of her bed. Edward turned and gathered her up in his arms. He stood up and was getting ready to lay her at a more comfortable place on her bed, when he heard a deep growl and turned to see Jacob standing at Amy's bedroom window. Both of them were way to quiet for their own good, Edward thought.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Jacob hissed, fists clenched at his sides. Edward knew that the scene looked suspicious, but he was tired of Jacob always thinking the worst of him.

"She fainted while having a vision," the vampire tried explaining to the wolf.

"And I'm sure you did NOTHING to provoke it?" Jacob snarled. Before Edward had time to react, Jacob was taking Amy from his arms which Edward then found surprisingly empty. He watched as Jacob laid Amy gently on her bed and brushed her long bangs away from her eyes. Edward was starting to get somewhat concerned because she had yet to stir.

_Amy, can you hear me?_ Jacob sent to her. There was nothing but silence. He turned to look at Edward with narrowed eyes, "Just what did you say to her?"

"I asked her about Lucius Manning," Edward stated.

"Fuck."

"Jacob, there are things she hasn't told you about what happened," Edward told him.

"And so she told you?" Jacob shot back angrily.

"No, she wouldn't tell me either. But I know where Lucius is," Edward replied steadily. He wasn't about to get in a fight with the guy.

"And where is that?"

"He's with the Volturi. I have a great suspicion they are after Amy for her powers," Edward stated.

"Oh, that's just wonderful. Like I want to deal with those freaks again," Jacob growled, remembering when they kidnapped Bella and planned to erase her memories of the Cullens. Jacob thought that that actually wouldn't have been a bad idea. He was shaken from his memories when a slow groan escaped his life mate's lips, and he leaned down close to her.

"Amy? Can you hear me?" he asked, taking her hand in one of his. Edward stood quietly behind the couple. He observed them silently, watched how Jacob's muscles rippled – he was shirtless as he usually was. He envied them. Jacob didn't have to do anything horrific to Amy to satisfy the need between them. They would get married, have children, grow old together. A partially normal life, considering Jacob's own lot in life as a wolf. Bella would never experience that. Marriage, yes. Children, no.

Amy's eyes fluttered open then and she touched Jacob's cheek. He put a hand over hers where it lay against him and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He kissed her palm. "What happened?" he asked.

"Too many visions. Too strong. Couldn't handle them," she whispered hoarsely. She winced then. "My head is killing me." Even though only a small lamp illuminated the room, she laid her arm over her eyes as if the sun were burning holes in her head.

"What can I do for you?" Jake asked her, smoothing her hair away from her face.

"Top drawer of my dresser. Migraine medicine," she mumbled.

"I'll get it," Edward said, reminding them of his presence. He moved silently to the bureau and opened the top drawer. There were many items there – neatly organized. He found the prescription bottle and popped the top. While he got Amy her medicine, he quickly took a survey of Amy's belongings. Nothing substantial. Female stuff like makeup, hair products, jewelry, and . . . a journal. As he put the bottle back in the drawer, his hand discreetly opened the cover and saw her name and date written in a flourished scrawl on the front page. He didn't dare take it because he knew she would miss it and would know he had taken it. But he was more than curious about what was written within those pages. It could contain all the answers he was seeking regarding the vampire Lucius and his involvement with the Volturi.

Amy's groan brought him back to the present and he gave Jacob the pain pills. Amy always kept a bottle of water on her nightstand, and he held the bottle to her lips as she took the pills and swallowed. She flopped her head back on the pillow and muttered, "My mom gave me the prescription because I had such painful headaches when I first started having visions. It's been a while since I've needed the medicine . . ." Her voice trailed off and her eyes closed. Her breathing became slow and even, and Edward and Jacob knew she had drifted off to sleep – hopefully, a dreamless one. Jacob was surprised the medicine affected her so quickly.

"That was some fast-acting meds," Jacob stated, mostly to himself.

"Loaded with sedatives," Edward replied, studying the prescription bottle. Having been around Carlisle for a 100 years, he was somewhat akin to prescription drugs. "Obviously her mother wants to make sure she sleeps deeply so as not to dream."

Jacob stood up and joined Edward at the bureau, taking the bottle from the vampire's hand. He looked at the pill bottle but it meant nothing to him. He placed it back in the drawer where Edward had found it.

"She has a journal," Edward said.

Jacob saw the black leather book and he touched it with the tips of his fingers. "And you're thinking it holds all the answers to Lucius Manning," he stated, tempted to take the book from the drawer.

"I can't read her thoughts. She keeps them closed to me," Edward said evenly, watching the dark-skinned male. Jacob made his decision and took his hand from the journal, closing the bureau drawer. "No, I won't do it. I won't invade her privacy like that," he growled. He turned to Edward, his eyes flashing. "She will tell me. When she's ready."

Edward nodded. "I understand."

"Look, leech. I know I asked for your help, but I didn't ask you to be meddling in Amy's business. When I need your help, I'll come to you. In the meantime, stay away from her," Jacob told him in a menacing tone.

Edward couldn't help smiling, "Amy loves you. I'm not here to cause trouble."

"Then don't," Jacob replied, the muscle in his jaw line twitching.

"Let me know if she reveals anything more about Lucius. The more we know about him, the better prepared we'll be," Edward said, and then he was gone out the bedroom window. Jacob relaxed his stance. He was only then aware of how hot his body temperature had become. It frustrated him that he still let Cullen get to him. He should have no reason to fight with him. Jacob had Amy, but now it felt that Edward was encroaching. Damnit, he had Bella. Wasn't she enough for the bloodsucker? Jacob still cared for Bella. He always would, and if he could have it his way, she would not be with Edward, nor would she be preparing for an immortal life. But he had to remind himself that it was Bella's life and not his. Amy was his life now. He turned back to the bed and watched her chest rise and fall with each shallow breath. What had happened to her three years ago? He knew her dad was killed protecting her and her mother didn't know the whole truth. Her grandmother obviously knew. But she was gone as well. And why didn't Lucius carry out his plan against Amy? What had happened to scare him off? He realized he really didn't know Amy at all. But the feelings he had for her were real. The imprinting was real.

He walked over to her and laid down beside her, taking her in his arms. She sighed sweetly in her sleep and a small smile played across her lips. His heart swelled and the doubts left his mind. He loved her. He would protect her. She snuggled closer to him and buried her face in the hollow of his neck. Soon, Jacob also fell into a dreamless sleep and he equated that with being locked in the embrace and having her essence flow over to his – mingling like mist in the night.

* * *

Edward stared up at the bedroom window. He knew they were asleep because he could hear their slow even breathing. Bella would be wondering where he was at. But for some reason, he didn't feel like going to her at the moment. He almost felt guilty, but why should he? Amy was his friend, just as much as she was Bella's friend. Amy had spent many hours at the Cullen house, chatting it up with Alice and Rosalie, who strangely had taken a liking to the human girl, when she still had trouble tolerating Bella. On Emmett and Rosalie's last visit, Rosalie had specifically asked about Amy and if she would come to visit them before they set out again. There was something about Amy that soothed the soul – even the one he no longer possessed. The only one that seemed to make themselves scarce when she visited was Jasper. He still could not tolerate being around her. And Edward knew it was because her scent was too strong for him. He wondered if Lucius felt the same way for her. Felt the need as Jasper did. However, he remembered her mentioning she "dated" the vampire for two months without ever suspecting that's what he was. So, Edward didn't think Lucius could have held out that long. Unless he was more powerful that Edward imagined. But it was still strange that Carlisle was unfamiliar with the name. Unless – unless, Lucius was not his real name. But there were still too many unanswered questions. And Amy was the only who could answer them.

* * *

Dr. Amelia Watson looked at the medical chart she held in her hand. The letters danced across the paper and she rubbed the back of her neck. She knew spending long hours at the hospital was not doing her or Amy any good. But she was glad Amy had friends she could hang out with, and she liked Jacob. He was a polite, young man who seemed to adore Amy. She had met Mr. Black and he was an intriguing man who she knew had many stories to tell of his past. Amelia Watson only favored her daughter slightly. She had auburn hair instead of brown, but she had the same sparkling green eyes. She looked younger than her 45 years, and she was constantly turning down lunch, dinner and coffee dates from her colleagues. The only one she felt comfortable around was Dr. Carlisle Cullen and that was because she knew he was happily married and had no interest in her. So, they had become fast friends. From all her experience with the supernatural, first dealing with it when she married Alec and then finding out Amy had inherited his gift, she was all too aware that things weren't always what they seemed. So, she knew there was more to the Cullens than met the eye. She had always suspected that Alec didn't die an accidental death, but she had never pushed Amy to tell the details because Amy had been so traumatized from the event, it took her a year to recover. Amy had been with her father the night he had died and when the authorities had found them, Amy was a shell of her former self and all they could get out of her was, "My fault, my fault."

But Amelia knew better. Nothing had been Amy's fault. Both she and Alec had been in the wrong place at the wrong time, and Amelia had lost her soul mate. But thank God she still had her daughter. She didn't think she could have gone on if she had lost both of them. Mother Watson had been a rock through the whole ordeal – supporting both her granddaughter and daughter-in-law even though she had just lost her only son.

"Why don't you call it a night?" came a soft voice from behind her. She turned around to find Carlisle walking up behind her. He was the only other person she could think of that kept the same hours she did. She smiled a tired smile, "I probably should go home and make sure Amy is OK." At the mention of Amy's name, Carlisle asked, "Edward was going to stop by and check on her."

"Oh? Well, that was very nice of him. I'm sure Jacob dropped by as well," she commented, looking back down at the chart she had been studying.

"Amelia . . . if there's anything that my family can do to help yours, don't hesitate to ask," Carlisle told her, gazing at her steadily. She looked into his amber eyes and wondered just how much he knew about her family. She smiled, "Thank you, Carlisle, I appreciate that. But why would you think we need help?"

Carlisle didn't like to pry in other people's business, but since Edward had mentioned the threat of the other vampire, he had been on high alert. He chose his words carefully, "I just know that Edward mentioned that Amy seemed to be acting uneasy lately. Like she has something on her mind."

Amelia didn't say anything at first, as if she was gathering her thoughts as well. She nodded then and said, "Yes, I just hope . . ." She trailed off and focused her attention back to the chart, scribbling her signature on the bottom line with the pen she had been holding.

"Hope what?" Carlisle prodded.

Amelia looked at him. She was a tall woman, so they were almost at eye level. "Amy's had a rough time over the last 3 years. What with my husband dying suddenly and then Amy's grandmother. She's experience too much," she replied. She wasn't handing over any more information. Carlisle nodded then and repeated, "Well, like I said, let me know if you need anything."

"You're a good friend Carlisle. Both you and Esme," Amelia smiled, and then ended with, "I'm going to make one last round and then I'm outta here." Carlisle gave her a quick smile before she walked down the hallway. Edward was right. The Watson women were tight-lipped people.

* * *

Jacob gathered with the pack that night. He had made sure Amy was OK before leaving her. She had awakened briefly to mutter good-bye to him and then burrowed back within the covers. He hated to leave her, but he had to gather the pack together.

The wolves ran the perimeter of the reservation and then further out, searching and sniffing for anything unfamiliar along the way. When they met back at the clearing, they were still in their wolf forms.

_There was nothing unusual, _Sam sent to them.

Seth, Embry, Quil and Paul all reported a negative as well. Leah remained silent, and Jacob knew she was still brooding over the fact that he had imprinted on an outsider. Well, she would just have to get a ladder and climb over herself because he didn't have time for her sulking.

_No news is good news, but we have to remain on the alert. There's no telling when these vampires will show up, _Jacob told the group.

_Or if they even will, _Leah scowled. The rest of the group stared at her. They couldn't believe she would question the authority of the alpha. Jacob had accepted his rightful position of alpha and Sam was his second.

_Leah, you're really pushing it. We know you hate life, but hate it on your own time, and not on ours,_ Jacob snarled, his growl a low menacing one. She didn't reply. She was jealous. Yet another of the pack had imprinted, and it had to be Jacob. Before, she could at least revel in his misery in not being able to have Bella Swan, but now that he had that girl Amy, the fun was gone. Leah was probably the only person that Amy had yet to win over, but that was not unusual because there were very few people that could win over the hard-hearted Leah.

_We need to run regular patrols at least twice a day. Morning and night, _Jacob continued, dismissing Leah at the same time.

The pack nodded their shaggy heads in agreement. Leah snorted hers. After all, she still had to follow orders, even if she was a bitter pill. They then dismissed the meeting with a unison howl and bounded their separate ways. Jacob planned on heading back to the Black house to catch a much needed rest before checking back in with Amy. He thought of her as he ran through the woods and wondered if she was still asleep and hoping it was still a dreamless one.

* * *

Amy awoke the next morning to find herself alone. She really was not surprised as Jacob didn't make a habit of spending the night as there was always the chance of Amy's mother catching them. And since he had built up such a good repertoire with her, Jacob didn't want it ruined. He wanted Amy's mother's trust.

Amy pushed herself out of bed and struggled to remember the previous night's events. She remembered Edward and talking about Lucius and then the horrible, powerful visions. Jacob had been there, but from that point on, she remembered nothing else. She rubbed her temples. She felt her mother's presence in the house and was surprised to know she was home this early or late – whichever you wanted to call it. Amy looked down to see she was dressed in her pajamas and blushed to think that Jacob had changed her. She didn't know why, considering they had seen each other naked only a few hundred times, but his caring act made her feel vulnerable.

She made her way downstairs to find her mother in the kitchen. Cooking.

"Mom? What are you doing?" Amy asked in a surprised voice. Dr. Amelia Watson did not cook. That was one thing her dad always joked about, "I can tell you one thing Princess, I didn't marry your mother for her cooking!" and then Amelia would whack her husband with the burnt toast or whatever concoction she had tried to whip up.

Amelia laughed and looked at the runny eggs frying in the skillet. "I honestly don't know, but I'm sure your dad is laughing wherever he is."

Amy smiled. It had been a long, long time since her mother had talked about her father in such a jovial way. But then she became suspicious because she saw flashes of her mother's thoughts.

"You talked to Dr. Cullen, didn't you?" Amy asked.

"I will never get used to a daughter that can read my mind," Amelia sighed and dropped the spatula in the pan, turning off the stove in the process. She turned to look at Amy and motioned for her to sit down. Amy obliged, knowing what was coming. She waited for her mother to continue.

Amelia took Amy's hands in her own as she sat across from her. "Are you remembering things? From that night?" Amelia asked cautiously.

Amy hesitated, but there was no use in keeping things from her mother. Tears involuntarily pooled in her green eyes and she whispered, "Yes." Amelia gripped her daughter's hands so much that Amy almost winced in pain. "Tell me. Do you – do you remember how your father died?"

"Mom . . ."

"I'm sorry, honey. I shouldn't dredge up bad memories for you, but sometimes I can't help but think it wasn't an accident that killed your father. It was something more. When he found you, he was taking you to the hospital and then from out of nowhere some crazed driver crashes into you all? It doesn't make sense. Nothing about that night makes sense. Especially on why it had to be YOU," her mother said, her throat catching.

Amy squeezed her mother's hand. Amy remembered everything about that night; what she didn't let on was that she knew the real reason her father was dead. When her mother spoke of "remembering," she really meant "dwelling." The first year had been the hardest because she had truly remembered nothing, but then once she started healing, the memories started rushing back and she wished she could have kept them locked deep within her because maybe then she could pretend she was a normal person. And then her mother asked the question she had been dreading most of all.

"Jacob . . . does he know . . .?" Amelia began.

"About the rape? No, Jacob doesn't know about the rape."

_**To be continued . . . **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything having to do with the Twilight series. It's all Stephanie Meyer's.

**WARNING:** It's rated M for a reason people! Erotica ahead . . .

Amy sat staring off into space. Usually Mr. Rasnake held her spellbound with his take on American literature, but today her mind was far away from English Composition. She knew that Jacob had the right to know about her past – however, painful it was. She just didn't know how to go about telling him. It was hard even for her to think about much less talk about. Bella sat next to her and kept giving her sideways glances, but Amy was too absorbed in her mind to pay any attention to her friend. The bell rang, making Amy jump. Mr. Rasnake gave her an amused expression. Since she was one of his favorite pupils, he didn't deem it necessary to call her on daydreaming considering it was probably one of the first times she had drifted off. Instead, he called her up to his desk as everyone else filed out. Bella lagged behind.

"I'm sorry Mr. Rasnake . . ." Amy began, thinking he was going to chastise her, but instead, he held up a hand and shook his head, "I will overlook your wandering mind this time. I have another issue to discuss."

Amy's heart started to hammer. She hated confrontations with teachers. She started racking her brain, trying to think of some assignment she had forgotten or had bombed. Instead, her English teacher smiled and said, "I would like for you to submit a couple of your original essays to the school journal. There is a scholarship attached to the first place winner, and I really think you have a chance of winning."

She smiled, her previous bad thoughts leaving her mind. "Oh, wow! Thanks Mr. Rasnake!"

"My two suggestions are 'Mountains Hymns' and 'Baptism,'" Mr. Rasnake told her. She nodded her head. Yes, those were pretty strong essays on her part. "Just polish them up some, I'll take a look at them, and they should be ready to go."

She nodded excitedly. "You have potential as a writer, Miss Watson," he told her.

"Thank you again, Mr. Rasnake," Amy said again, and then turned to gather her belongings and meet Bella at the door.

"That's really great, Amy," Bella told her as the two girls exited the classroom and made their way to their lockers. It was the last class of the day and also Friday, so both of them had double reason to smile.

"I know! That caught me completely by surprise! I thought for sure he was going to rag me about not paying attention," Amy said. They arrived at her locker first, and she gathered a couple of books she would need for the weekend. Next was onto Bella's locker where Edward stood waiting. He smiled as the two girls approached. Bella bounced over to him and planted a kiss on his cheek. Amy watched as he grinned and she thought if he could blush, his face would be red. He looked at her and she knew he had read her thoughts. She closed them off, afraid he would stumble over her other thoughts. His pupils dilated with the knowledge of what she just did.

"Edward, Amy is going to be published in the school journal," Bella announced, as she rummaged in her locker. Edward raised his eyebrows and said, "That's great."

"Thanks," Amy replied, averting her gaze from his. She liked Edward, but every time she looked at him, she felt like he was undressing her soul. She knew he was prodding around, trying to find out about Lucius, but Edward had unanticipated her skills. He was already frustrated that he couldn't read Bella's mind which Bella had confided to Amy, and now he couldn't read Amy's mind. She gave him a sideways glance as she rummaged around in her bag, making sure she had what she needed. Slinging her bag over her shoulder, she turned to the couple and said, "Well, you guys have a good weekend."

Bella raised an eyebrow and said, "Are you still coming over to the house? We were going to work on that report for Biology."

"Oh, right," Amy replied. She hesitated and then continued, "Yeah, I'll be over. Tomorrow? Around one?"

"Sure, sounds good," Bella said, giving a half smile. Before she could say anything else, Amy whirled around and hurried down the hallway. Bella watched her friend and said to Edward, "Is it me or is Amy acting weird?"

"Oh, she's acting weird all right," Edward concurred. _Damnit, I wish I could read her mind_, he thought to himself.

"Do you think it's about what Jake told us?" Bella said, turning to look up at her vampire lover. He gazed at her with his amber eyes, and what she saw there sent shivers up her spine. "Completely," Edward answered, his voice a whisper.

Amy hated avoiding her friends like that but she was afraid if she spent one more minute with Edward, he would crack her defenses and every dirty secret would come tumbling out to lay naked at her feet. She wasn't ready. Wasn't ready. She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't see the person step into her path until it was too late and she slammed right into their hard body with an "Oof!" She looked up to see Jacob standing there, a huge grin plastered on his face, and for whatever reason it made her wrap her arms around his neck and begin sobbing. His smile immediately turned to a frown and he clutched her to him.

"Whoa. Whoa. Amy, what's wrong? What happened?" He asked, running his hands up and down her back as her body shook. He looked up then to see Bella and Edward exit the school building and a low growl started deep in his throat. _Fuck him,_ Jacob growled honing in on Edward. Amy heard his thoughts and cried, _No! No! It's not him! Just take me home, take me somewhere. Just get me out of here. Please._ Jacob heard the pleading in her voice which he was not used to, and he pulled her arms from his neck, so he could look her in the eyes. She had them closed and it broke his heart to see the tears running down her cheeks.

_Look at me, _he sent to her. She slowly opened her green eyes and stared up at him.

_Please, Jacob. I need you. I need you to take the pain away, _her mind fiercely locking with his. He saw the need in her eyes and his body grew tense with desire. He gave one last look toward Bella and Edward who were still standing on the top steps of the school, before putting an arm around Amy and ushering her to the Mustang. He helped her in the passenger side and sprinted around to the driver side. Bella watched as Jake gunned the engine and sped out of the parking lot. Her heart seized knowing he would never look at her again the way he looked at Amy. She was completely jealous. She felt Edward's hand squeeze her shoulder, and she immediately felt guilty.

Edward was thinking the same thing. He was jealous. But not for the same reasons. And he felt guilty. Guilty as hell. When he hadn't been looking, Amy Watson had worked her way into his heart, and it scared the hell out him.

Jacob turned into the Watson driveway. Amy had been silent the whole way home. And now she said, "Mom's still at the hospital." She stared straight ahead. Her eyes were red-rimmed from crying, the silent tears had continued to fall as Jacob drove them. His heart was ripping apart as he didn't know what was hurting her. All he could think of was she was remembering the bloodsucker Lucius and the night her father died. Jacob cut the engine to the car. He turned to her, but before he could say anything, she said, "I'm sorry, Jake. That you know nothing about me."

"Then tell me," he whispered.

_I can't,_ she sent, looking at her hands that lay folded in her lap. Jacob took one and held it to his lips, caressing it.

_You can tell me anything, _he replied.

She shook her head. _No, I don't know how. _

She turned and put her other hand on his cheek and said, "I need you."

It was all she had to say. He caught her mouth with his and crushed his lips to hers. He grasped her face in his hands while she pushed her fingers through his shoulder-length hair. He pushed his tongue in her mouth and she made soft mewing noises. _Take me inside,_ she implored. He groaned against her mouth.

The next thing they both knew, they were falling across Amy's bed in a tangled of arms and legs. Both trying to get closer to each other through the layers of clothing each possessed although they had both kicked their shoes off. Jacob raised up on his knees long enough to shed his t-shirt and pull Amy's shirt over her head. He deftly released her bra and their naked chests meshed together. His black hair fanned against her face and she couldn't get enough of his sultry lips, pulling his lower lip in her mouth. Her hands snaked down his muscular torso and stopped at the waistband of his jeans. It was one of the rare times he actually had a pair of Levi's on instead of cut-offs. Her small hand deftly slid between his skin and the denim and wrapped around his already rock-hard dick. He gasped. She began to massage him while he ran kisses up and down her neck and ended up at her breasts where he licked one nipple and then the other. She hissed and began rubbing faster, rolling her thumb over his wet tip, distributing his natural lubrication.

"Oh, my God," he moaned. He jerked away, but only so he could take off the cumbersome clothing. He stood before her. A dark-skinned, rock-hard, naked Adonis. She said the only words that came to mind, "Make love to me."

He didn't need a second invitation. He pulled her jeans from her body, taking her underwear with them. They had made love many times, but each time was a different experience. He could never get enough of her. He drank in the sight of her supple, pale body. Curves in all the right places. Her mound soft with dark circles that beckoned him to rub his face there and suck the nectar. Her perfectly round breasts with rosy pink nipples. Only when he looked into her still-fresh wet eyes was there evidence of her earlier sadness. He leaned over and kissed each eye-lid as she closed them, her nose, her cheeks, and her lips. She reached down and grasped his cock and began stroking it up and down, sending ripples down his torso. He panted and knew she would have him coming in no time. However, he didn't want to rush this. When she started guiding him to her opening, he said, "No, let me enjoy you."

"Jake . . ."

He silenced her with a kiss, one that she returned greedily. He reluctantly left her mouth and made his way down her body. She gave tiny gasps with each caress of his lips and he smiled knowing he was driving her wild. Her fingers tangled in his hair and she groaned his name as his head went lower. He swirled his tongue around her navel and then his mouth inched lower towards her sex. She reached up and grabbed the top of her headboard in anticipation. When his tongue touched the sensitive bud, she gasped. He slowly began to lick up and down her slit, the folds of her pussy feeling like velvet in his mouth. She was shaved except the soft patch of fur on her mound, and her smooth skin trembled beneath his touch. He slipped on finger inside her and then two, the walls adjusting. His tongue circled around her clit and he pulled it in his mouth, slowly sucking on it. She began panting, and she bucked her hips against his mouth. He knew she was getting close, and he wanted to take her right over the edge. He moved his fingers in and out of her hole and licked her clit until her juices started running. He removed his fingers and probed her wetness with his tongue. She tasted incredible and he wanted to drink from her forever.

"Jake, Jake, Jake," she chanted, her head thrashing from side to side. He went back to sucking her clit and sliding his fingers in and out. Suddenly, she let out a scream, and her walls pulsated around his fingers. His dick twitched and he groaned against her cunt. Only after her walls stopped throbbing did he remove his fingers. He positioned himself above her. His mouth was wet with her cum and she grabbed his face and kissed him, taking her taste in her mouth. His dick found her opening and slid in with ease. Her tightness engulfed him and he whispered, "Fuck. You are so went and tight. Fuck me."

Amy started moving her hips in time with his. She ground against him and suddenly felt his huge dick probing her g-spot. "Jacob," she gasped as the sensations started rising again. "Oh, God. You're going to make me cum again." He thrust in and out of her. He sat up then and wrapped her legs around his waist. He ground his dick on her g-spot and once again he felt her walls convulsing around him. She clutched at the pillow under her head and let out another cry. He felt his orgasm racing to meet him and he let it take over him. He shot his cum deep inside her, his dick throbbing and coursing; his own cry of ecstasy joining hers.

If there was anything like heaven, this had to be it, he surmised as he collapsed beside his lifemate. Jacob pulled Amy into his arms, kissing the top of her head. "You're a mess," she stated. Semen ran down his still engorged cock. Before he could even think, she had his cock in her mouth and she sucked it clean. Then she slid from the bed and went into the bathroom that adjoined her bedroom. He heard water running and knew she was cleaning his residue from herself. He pulled the sheet over to cover his nakedness. He thought about her earlier sadness. He wished she would confide in him. Why didn't she trust him? Did she think he would hate her? He could never hate her. He loved her. She was his lifemate. How could he get her to understand that? His thoughts were interrupted as she exited the bathroom and came to rejoin him in the bed. She was still naked and she snuggled against him.

"When's you mother due home?" he asked.

"Not for another couple hours. She's working the ER with Dr. Cullen," Amy replied. She fell silent then and Jacob searched her thoughts, but they were blank. When he heard her voice, it startled him.

"Jacob . . .," she began. "There's something you should know about me."

He tensed, waiting for the worst. That she had some dude waiting for her back in Tennessee, that she leaving him. But nothing prepared him for what she said next.

"Three years ago . . . my father . . . the night my father died . . . I . . .," she faltered, her voice shaking. Jacob changed his position, so he was looking down at her. Tears slid from the corners of her eyes and laid to rest on the pillow that cradled her head. She stared at the ceiling.

"You can tell me, Amy."

She looked at him then, her green eyes swimming. "Do you remember when I told you that I wasn't a virgin?"

Jacob's forehead wrinkled in confusion. He had no idea where she was going with this. He really didn't care who she had slept with before him. In fact, he would rather not even think about it. So, he was hesitant in his response, "Yeah, I remember."

She swallowed and went to stare at the ceiling again. He didn't think she was going to say anything else, but she suddenly blurted it out, and for a moment he thought he had heard wrong, but then he knew he hadn't.

"Raped . . . I was raped," she said. And then, "Gang raped."

Bile rose in Jacob's throat and it was all he could do not to throw up right there on her bed. Instead a sob caught in his throat and he grabbed her and held her to him. His heart hammered in his chest and he heard somebody sobbing and suddenly realized it was him.

_**To be continued . . . **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything having to do with the Twilight series. It's all Stephanie Meyer's.

**WARNING:** It's rated M for a reason people!

Oh, why you look so sad?  
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now  
Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
'cause I've seen the dark side too  
When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less

--Lyrics from "I'll Stand by You", written by Chrissie Hynde of The Pretenders

They lay staring at the ceiling for a long time. Jacob had gotten control of his emotions and a good thing too or he would have phased right there in Amy's bedroom. He couldn't remember if she had ever seen him in his wolf form. He couldn't remember much of anything at the moment. All he could remember was her saying, "Rape." And there was not a damn thing he could do about it. It had happened three fucking years ago. It was dark outside now, and he had actually heard Mrs. Watson come home about an hour earlier, but he had made no move to leave. Mrs. Watson had knocked on Amy's door, and they had tensed for a moment, but she had only called through the barrier to say she was home and if Amy wanted anything to eat. Amy had refrained and said that she wasn't feeling well. Jacob thought that would make Mrs. Watson enter the room, but instead she advised Amy to take one of her pills and go to sleep. Then he heard her go back downstairs. He almost sensed that she knew he was in the room with her daughter.

They lay side by side, not touching. Amy's hand lay by her side and he wanted to take it in his, but he knew as soon as he touched her, he would see the visions that she had experienced.

"Do you hate me?" her voice came softly from the dark and it startled him. They had been silent for so long that any thought of speaking seemed foreign to him. He reached over and turned on the bedside lamp. Hovering over her, he looked in her eyes and stroked her cheek. Her eyes were dry. There were no more tears to shed. He kissed her forehead and an electric shock went through him, reminding him of their connection.

"I could never hate you," he whispered. "I love you. My heart is broken for you. What you had to endure. I wish . . . I wish I could have saved you." She smiled softly and closed her eyes.

_I need to show you something_, she sent to him. She pulled him down to lay beside her, their naked bodies touching. She cradled his head against the hollow in her neck. Jacob shuddered as he entered her mind and he was transported back to that night . . . the night that changed her forever . . .

_There were five of them. She had never laid eyes on them before, but she knew they were out for blood. Lucius had warned her about walking late at night even in the small town where they lived. She should have listened to him. Should have listened to many things he had told her. But she hadn't given him a chance, and she had left him. Told him it was over. He had been angry. Told her she didn't know what she was doing. Told her she would regret it. And now she knew how right he had been. _

"_Well, hey there darlin'," the largest of the group addressed her. He smiled, showing perfect white teeth. Almost too perfect. He was dressed . . . actually nice. His companions were dressed similar. College guys? _

_She had been walking down the dimly lit street to clear her head. She was almost home. Only two more blocks. Then they had come out of the shadows. Practically from the mist. And now she wondered if that's where they DID come from. The Mist. _

_She took a step backwards, while they advanced a step. The blonde one smiled wickedly. "You certainly are mouth-watering."_

_And then before she had time to turn and run, they were upon her like a pack of wolves. Pushing her to the ground. They had pulled her behind some trees. Now they were ripping at her clothes and all she remembered was the screaming and realized it was her screaming. Hands were all over her body. Pinching and probing. Then the pain. Crimson pain as it felt like she was being torn into. She forced her mind to leave her body then. She knew if she didn't, there would be nothing left of her. Nothing. Suddenly, Granny Watson was taking her hand and they were walking along the trail behind Granny's house. _

"_Stay here, child," Granny told her, grasping her hand. "Stay here. For now. I'll tell you when it's over." Amy could only nod. Her grandmother's hair was in its usual chignon at the nape of her neck, its whiteness almost blinding. The colors on her dress were overly bright and Amy had to squint. _

_Suddenly, she heard growling from far off and Granny turned in the direction of the noise. "A few more minutes, child." She continued to hold her grandmother's hand and then Granny dropped Amy's hand and said, "Go back. It's safe now. Your mind is safe." Amy nodded and released the barrier. She felt herself swirling back through space and time. She felt dampness and realized it was the wet grass permeating her clothing. Or what was left of it. She heard a voice from far off, calling her name. _

"_Amy, Amy. Answer me damnit! Don't you die on me!" _

_Lucius?_

_She reached down to feel her lower regions but his ice cold hand stopped her. "No," was all he said. _

_She was completely confused. Why was he here? What had happened to her rapists. _

"_I destroyed them," he answered, reading her mind. Yes, reading her mind. She saw then. Vampire. His mind was opened to hers. Something he had never done before. Until tonight. She struggled to regain her senses, but something held her down. _

"_I have waited for you all my life, and they destroyed you," he whispered. She finally was able to open her eyes. His silver white-blonde hair glistened in the moonlight as he knelt above her. His pale skin glistened. His steely gray eyes with a ring of red bore into her green ones. Why had she never noticed? _

"_But," he continued, "It isn't too late. You can still be mine. Then you will never feel that kind of pain again." His head dipped towards her exposed skin and it was then she saw his razor sharp fangs. Finally, she found her voice and she screamed. It startled Lucius, and he hissed. Strength she didn't even know she possessed surged through her, and she raked her nails across his face. He howled and instinctively covered his face. She chose that moment to scramble from the trees and throw herself into the street. _

_In that split second, headlights appeared before her and the vehicle came to a screeching halt. A figure jumped from the SUV and they yelled, "Amy! Dear God!" Her father. It was her father. She was clutching shredded clothes to her beaten and abused body. He immediately gathered her in his arms and put her in the JEEP. _

"_Mother. She heard you. She knew," he rambled, as he got in the driver's side and set the JEEP in motion. Amy looked out the passenger side, expecting to see Lucius in the shadows. But there was nothing. _

"_Who did this to you?" Alec Watson asked his daughter. She shook her head and then started sobbing. It was the last thing her father said to her before blinding headlights came from nowhere and slammed into the JEEP sending it careening. Amy saw stars, fireworks, and then she remembered nothing. Except the white-blonde hair that streaked above her in the night. _

When she broke the mind meld with him, Jacob was shaking. He couldn't believe she survived not one but two vampire attacks. The rapists were vampires. Why they didn't kill her, he didn't understand and neither did she. And Lucius. He saved her only to finish what the others had started. However, "saved" was a loose word.

"Are the Volturi still looking for you?" he asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen them in my visions, but I didn't see any of what I just showed you either."

Jacob lay, thinking. "Alice Cullen."

"Alice? You think she would know?"

Jacob frowned then, "Only if it has nothing to do with me. She can't see the future if it involves me or any of the tribe."

Amy sighed, and Jacob looked at her thinking she was frustrated with him. But she was smiling and leaned over to kiss him. "My wonderful wolf. Immune to vampire's visions," she murmured. He grinned slightly, but then turned serious. "Have you heard anything from Lucius since that night?"

"No, like I said, I think the Volturi took him back to Italy."

"But who knows where he is now . . ." Jacob added.

And then a new voice joined the conversation, "He's not with the Volturi." Edward stood at the window, and Amy squealed as Jacob jumped from the bed. "Fuck you, Cullen! Do you not know the meaning of privacy?"

Edward raised an eyebrow at Jake's nakedness, and Jacob snarled as he yanked on his jeans that were lying on the floor. Amy clutched the comforter to her chest but she still felt as if Edward could see right through the material. He looked at her then, his amber eyes boring into her green ones. His pupils dilated as he raced through her thoughts and saw nothing was hidden. Nothing. He hissed.

"You were . . . raped?" he growled.

"Get the fuck out of her head," Jake said, advancing on his nemesis, but Amy stopped him. _No, Jake. There's nothing for me to hide anymore. I wanted to tell you first. _

Jacob looked at Amy. She had wrapped the blanket around her and was standing next to him, her hand on his bicep. He couldn't help but feel anger that anything that he cared about, Edward Cullen was right there. Could nothing ever be just his?

_I am yours,_ she sent to him, her eyes darkening. _However, I can't help but think you're in competition even now with Edward._ And she turned away from him. She disappeared in the bathroom, leaving the two males alone.

"Well, this could be dangerous," Edward contemplated.

Jake gave him an icy stare. "You have Bella. Why are you here?"

Edward looked away. He was searching for the right words. He turned back to Jake who had yet to relax his stance. His fists were clenched at his side. His head lowered and his black eyes staring. "I care about Amy," Edward stated.

"I'm fully capable of taking care of her. She's my lifemate," Jacob growled.

"Her powers. They are what the Volturi seek. They will stop at nothing to make her one of them. One of us," Edward said softly. Jacob gave a low guttural growl. "I won't let that happen."

"Neither will I," Edward said, "If I had my wish, Bella would not join us either. But she is stubborn, and in my heart, I know it is with me, she belongs."

"And Amy?"

Edward opened his mouth to speak, but then the subject of their conversation emerged from the bathroom. She was dressed in a t-shirt and jogging pants. Edward swallowed, realizing she wore no bra. His eyes were fixed upon her and he felt stupid. Jacob suddenly realized what was happening and the next thing Edward knew he was slammed against the bedroom wall, Jacob's arm choking him under the chin.

"You want to fuck her! You bastard! You blood-sucking leech! I knew I couldn't trust you! I knew it!" Jacob hissed in Edward's face, tightening his grip.

Amy grabbed at Jake's shoulders, trying to pull him off the vampire. "Stop it! You will have my mother up here in two seconds flat!"

Edward made no moves to defend himself because he knew he was at fault. Amy tightened her grip on Jake's shoulders and he knew she was going into the wolf's mind. The only thing that probably would save him from having his head ripped off. Slowly, Jacob released his hold around Edward's neck and he stepped back from the other male. Edward rubbed his neck even though there would be no bruises.

"I wonder what Bella would think?" Jacob said then, still seething, but under Amy's control. Edward clenched his fists and closed his eyes.

"She can't know," Edward whispered.

"Then it's true? You want Amy?" Jake demanded. Edward didn't answer the question. Instead, he addressed the two of them, "Be on the lookout. We can't let the Volturi come back before Bella is changed."

Jacob remembered the agreement. So, now Bella was in danger too. Fuck. Fuck it all. Stupid bastard vampires. Edward smiled ruefully and then was gone.

"Jake, look at me," Amy said, putting a hand on his chest. He looked down at her and suddenly kissed her fiercely. She returned the kiss, wrapping her fingers in his hair. She could feel her loins melting with his touch. The thought of Edward wanting her made her quiver, but only because she never saw herself desirable. Jake was the first to treat her that way, and now Edward? It didn't make sense.

"I won't let him have you," Jacob said hoarsely, in between kissing her mouth and then neck. His strong hands cupped her breasts beneath the thin material of her t-shirt. Her hands snaked up his muscular back, pulling his body as close to hers as possible. She could feel his cock pressing against her stomach through the denim of his jeans. He moaned. Pulling her t-shirt up, he exposed one supple breast and enclosed his hot mouth on its warmth. Amy gasped and clutched his head to her chest. Suddenly, the sound of rapping at her bedroom door broke the spell and them apart.

"Amy, are you awake?" her mother called from the other side of the door. Amy frantically motioned for Jacob to go out the window. He hastily gathered the rest of his clothes, gave her a quick kiss, and was out the window.

"Yeah, mom, just a minute," Amy said, straightening her t-shirt and rubbing down her nipples so they wouldn't seem so – THERE. She threw the covers back on the bed and got a book from her shelf. "Come on in," she called. Her mom walked in and suspiciously looked around the room. Not seeing what she had expected, she looked at her daughter. Amy was sprawled across the bed and had one of her favorite books in her hand. That was nothing unusual. Amy was always reading, but still she looked . . . different.

"Is everything all right? I thought I heard voices earlier," Mrs. Watson probed.

"I was on the phone . . . with Jacob," Amy said. Half-truth. "I had him on speaker."

Amelia nodded, not really believing her, but not wanting to accuse her unless she had just cause. After all, Jacob Black had been good for Amy.

Amy looked up at her mom and hesitated, "I – I told him. . . about the rape."

"Oh, Amy," Amelia plopped down on the bed beside her and put a hand on her daughter's head. "What did he say?"

"He was appalled, of course, but he doesn't hate me," Amy replied, staring at the pages of the book in her hands.

"Well, of course he doesn't hate you! It wasn't your fault! A bunch of hoodlums, only God knows what—"

"Mom. Please. I don't want to talk about it anymore. It was enough telling Jacob."

Amelia nodded, "You're right. I'm sorry. OK, I just wanted to make sure you were OK. G'night, sweetie."

Amy smiled as her mother planted a kiss on top of her head and left the room, closing the door behind her. Amy rolled over on her back and stared at the ceiling. She searched for Jacob in her mind, but couldn't see him. She wondered if he went to run with the pack. She sighed and looked at the clock. After midnight. No wonder she felt so tired. And she was supposed to go over to Bella's and work on that stupid biology report. After everything that had transpired tonight, the last thing she wanted to do was biology. Her eyelids grew heavy and soon she was drifting off to sleep, when suddenly an ice cold hand went across her mouth, stifling her scream. Her eyes flew open and she stared at her attacker with horrified filled eyes.

He bent over her and drank in the smell of her skin, sighing as he did. _I have never loved anyone as I do you, my sweet Amy. Not in all my 1000 years. Never._ _I thought I had lost you. To find you again is the best present for someone like me. Someone with no soul. No hope. But you make everything better. So. Much. Better._

She didn't answer him. Could only stare into his steely gray eyes rimmed with red and remember that night. That horrible night. The night he saved her from the pack but killed her father.

Lucius Manning had found her at last.

_**To be continued . . . **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything having to do with the Twilight series. It's all Stephanie Meyer's.

**WARNING:** It's rated M for a reason people!

**A/N:** I have changed the age of Lucius to 1,000 years old instead of a 100. I think this makes him a more interesting character. I have a plan for him, so stay tuned. He's quite different from the Cullens but somewhat the same. – Also thank you Cory for continuing to review. I appreciate it a lot! :)

***

Jacob looked up at the all too familiar bedroom window. He sighed, wondering what the hell he was doing here. He was playing with fire. But if Bella was on his side, maybe the bloodsucker would back off. Leave Amy alone. He had made a mistake in asking Cullen for help. It had only made Edward interested in Amy on a whole different level. Jacob and the pack were fully prepared to take care of vampires. That was the reason for their existence. Why he thought he needed Edward's help . . .

In two leaps and a bound, he was inside Bella's bedroom. She lay sleeping under the covers; Edward was nowhere to be seen. Jacob took a deep breath and didn't smell fresh vampire though Bella's room permeated with the scent. He scowled and went to kneel beside the bed. His chest tightened, remembering how much he had loved her at one time. He brushed back a lock of hair that had fallen across her cheek, and she stirred in her sleep. She sighed and smiled, "Jacob . . ." His heart constricted and at first he thought she had awakened, but he realized she was dreaming. About him. Before he could decide what to do, her sub-consciousness sensed his presence and her eyelids fluttered opened.

"Jake?" she asked sleepily, "What are you doing here?"

He suddenly felt really stupid. He grinned sheepishly and looked at the floor and then back at her. "I, uh, came to check on you."

"Yeah, right. Something's bothering you. You only come to me in the wee hours when something is bothering you," she replied, reaching over to turn the bedside lamp on. She wore a flannel nightshirt, but he could still see the outline of her breasts. He felt uncomfortable. He shouldn't be here. He suddenly rose to his feet, but she grabbed his wrist. "Wait. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I shouldn't have come here," he stated. She held tight to his wrist and frowned.

"C'mon, Jake. It's me, Bella," she replied, smiling slightly. She still had a hold of his wrist, and he gently pried her fingers loose. Sitting down beside her on the bed, he shook his head. Unbeknownst to him, Bella was trying to control her heart rate and act as normal as possible. Especially since she had just been dreaming about him, and it wasn't the most of innocent of dreams either. Touching his skin reminded her of how hot he was. Her stomach did a little jump, and she scooted into a sitting position to disguise her growing discomfort in having him so close. Jacob wasn't feeling so comfortable either, and for a moment he couldn't even remember why he had come here. Then he remembered. Edward.

"I want you to keep Edward away from Amy," he said suddenly, looking at her with his black eyes. She looked confused, and her brow furrowed.

"I don't understand what you're talking about. Edward wouldn't do anything to Amy," she retorted.

"Yeah, well. I'm not sure of that," Jacob growled, getting to his feet and pacing to the window and back. Bella watched him. She didn't think he was talking about Edward hurting Amy. He was acting in the same manner when he couldn't get her to give up on Edward. Discouraged. Threatened.

"Do you think Edward is going to steal Amy from you?" she suddenly asked, her eyebrows furrowing in disbelief. When Jacob remained silent she exclaimed, "You do! You think Edward's going to steal her!"

She bounced to her feet and came at him with fists clenched. He was surprised at her reaction.

"How dare you! How dare you think something like that about Edward! You're only trying to get back at me for hurting you! That's why you're doing this!" She said in a hissing tone. She kept her voice low as not to wake Charlie.

"Look, I'm over you Bella. But I know what I've seen. He looks at her like he wants to eat her up," Jacob scowled back. He saw the hurt flash across her face, but it was gone in an instant. Her brown eyes flashed with anger. "And how do you know Amy hasn't been leading Edward on? Hmm, Jake?"

Bella knew she was being mean. And Jacob did too. He shrugged his shoulders and said, "Whatever. Think what you want about me, but I'd be watching Edward if I were you."

Suddenly, Bella advanced on him and said, "I'll show you what I think about you." And with that statement, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down to hers. He was so startled at first that he didn't know what she was doing until her mouth was on his and she was kissing him. He grabbed at her arms and pulled his mouth away.

"Bella, what are you doing?" he gasped. Even when they were together for that brief moment in time, he had never seen her act this aggressive around him. She was like a monkey wrapped around his neck.

"I still love you, Jacob," she moaned, laying kisses along his jaw line and under his chin. "It kills me to see you with someone else. I keep thinking about that night – with you and Edward . . ."

"Bella. I love Amy. She's my life mate," he told her, pulling her arms from his neck. She looked up at him with hurt-filled eyes and his heart lay heavy in his chest. He touched her cheek with his palm and she laid her face against it, closing her eyes. A single tear slid from the corner of her eye. "You have to let me go," he whispered.

"I can't," she replied.

"You have to. I don't want to lose your friendship too."

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "One kiss. A kiss good-bye to what could have been," she requested, her voice husky, her eyelids heavy.

"Bella."

"One kiss. That's all," she said again. They gazed at each other, and Jacob remembered the intense love he had felt for her; the love that he had lost to that bloodsucking leech. And with that thought, his mouth met hers in a fiery mesh. Of its own accord, his tongue thrust in her mouth meeting hers in a dance that left them both moaning. Bella wrapped her arms back around his neck and pressed her body close to his. His large hands held her around the waist, and against his better judgment, he deepened the kiss. Her mouth was as sweet as he remembered.

Then. Across his mind. Green eyes. Sparkling as bright as the forest trees. And a voice.

_Jacob . . . I trusted you . . ._

Jacob broke away from Bella, pushing her in his hurry to restrain himself.

"This was a mistake," he said, and then he was gone.

Bella stood there staring at her bedroom window. She touched her fingertips to her bruised and swollen lips. It would do. And then she cried.

***

As soon as Jacob hit the ground, he phased and raced through the trees behind Bella's house to the forest beyond. He stopped at one point and howled his agony to the moon above. Then he was off again, running through the night. Answering howls sounded in the distance, and he knew the pack had heard him. He burst into the clearing that was close to the reservation, and there was Sam, Quil, Embry, Seth and Paul.

_Where's Leah?_ He asked.

_Her flow, _Sam answered.

Jacob grimaced in wolf form. She-wolves did not phase during their monthly flow.

_We have news of the other vampire, _Sam sent.

Jacob's hackles raised and he growled. _Tell me._

_Cullen contacted us. Said they received word from the Volturi. Manning is headed here. Funny thing is, the Volturi have nothing to do with his wanderings, _Sam growled.

_What? But Amy said she saw the Volturi ordering him to find her_, Jacob replied with his thoughts.

_Obviously, the course changed. The future is not set in stone as Alice Cullen would say, _interjected Seth.

Jacob snorted, his muzzle snarling.

_So, what's the course of action? _Quil asked.

_Find him . . . and kill him, _Jacob growled.

The wolves howled as one and then sprinted off in opposite directions on the hunt.

***

Amy stared in horror as the silver-haired vampire walked to her window and gazed lazily at the night sky. She still couldn't believe Lucius had found her. After three years, he was here. In her room. He was as beautiful as she remembered him, and then she shuddered. Evil. He turned to face her and smiled showing the tips of his sharp canines. He glided back over to where she was sitting in the middle of the bed and sat next to her. She instinctively recoiled and a look of hurt passed across his countenance.

"Why do you hate me so, my dear Amy?" he asked, touching her jaw with one long cold finger. She turned her head away.

"You know why," she gritted.

"I'm afraid I don't. All I did that night was save you from a fate worse than death," and then he laughed at his off-hand irony. His fate had been worse than death and he had been willing to put her in the same place as he.

"You should have killed me. Not my father," she said.

"You're father? I did not kill your father," Lucius replied with surprise.

"Liar! I saw you! At the crash! It was you that rammed us!" she cried. Lucius put a pale, cold hand across her mouth, "Shhhh. You don't want Amelia to hear you. She might check on you."

Fear danced across Amy's face. "You killed my father," she repeated in a cold, quiet voice. Lucius smiled again with his hand still on her cheek.

_Amy, my sweet darling. I did not kill your father,_ he sent. Amy gasped in shock. There was only truth in sending.

_I love you. I have returned to make you mine, as you have always been meant to be,_ he continued.

"You're crazy. I don't love you. I don't want to be like you. I have a lifemate," Amy told him.

Lucius chuckled, "Oh, yes. The wolf boy. How gauche. But as I hate to tell you, he has betrayed you."

Amy's eyes narrowed. "Jacob would never betray me."

Lucius was tired of playing games and he grabbed Amy's face in his hands and touched his forehead against hers. She gasped at the contact, as their minds joined and she was taken to a bedroom. A bedroom she had done homework in, gossiped and laughed in with her best friend, Bella Swan. And what she saw sent her heart in her throat. They were locked in the most passionate kiss she had ever seen. Jake and Bella. Bella was wrapped in Jacob's arms as she had been made for them. He devoured her mouth. A sob caught in Amy's throat.

_Jacob . . . I trusted you . . ._

And then Lucius let go and they were back in her own bedroom. Her eyes glistened with tears and the vampire leaned forward, his pale skin glowing in the moonlight.

_I have never betrayed you, my sweetness. Mortals can't help it. You are mortal and in that you have betrayed me with the wolf boy, but I forgive you. Once you are immortal, it will not matter._

She looked at him. Truth in sending. "What killed my father?"

Lucius' gray eyes sparkled and then he smiled sadly, brushing a piece of Amy's shaggy hair behind her ear. "My darling. I wish I could tell you some gruesome story of vampires and werewolves, but it was a drunk driver. Hit and run. However, he didn't run very far. I took care of him."

Amy stared at him steadily. And she knew that he wasn't lying. Even if he hadn't sent to her.

"The other vampires. Who were they?" she asked of her attackers from that fateful night.

Lucius grimaced and gave a low hiss, "Rogues. They feast on sexual acts before feasting on the person."

Amy turned her head and closed her eyes, remembering all too clearly what else would have happened if Lucius hadn't come when he did. Had she misjudged him? Was he really the bad guy? She remembered leaving her body and going with her Granny Watson to the safe place. So, she wasn't entirely sure . . .

"Did they . . .?"

_Yes._

"I thought so," she mumbled. "I was hoping. For a split second."

Lucius took her warm hand in his cold one and pressed his marble lips to her palm. She reached out and touched his long silver mane. He was like stardust. She felt like she was under a spell. Her mind felt fuzzy. For a moment she forgot why she was afraid of him, and then she shook her head free of the dizziness and remembered. He wanted to make her like him. He was no Edward Cullen who respected the soulful. Who would do anything to keep his love from becoming one of the damned. No, Lucius wanted to make her his in every sense of the word. What she didn't understand was why he didn't do it when they first met. Why the pretense of being her boyfriend? Playing the game?

He smiled as he read her thoughts.

_I had to bide my time, my dear. Gain your trust. But it was incredibly hard what with your grandmother being what she was and your father too. It was hard closing myself off. You are a powerful being. That was what initially attracted me to you. You literally called out to me with your mind without even knowing. And then when I tracked your essence, you were not only magical but beautiful. _

Amy grimaced at that as she had never thought herself as "beautiful." Lucius furrowed his brow in annoyance. "You were always too modest, my dear. Too modest. Another quality I admired . . . And still do. Someone with your qualities does not deserve the roughness of the wolf boy. You deserve royalty, and I can give you that," he murmured in his velvet voice.

"What are you talking about?"

"I am a descendant of royal blood lines my dear. How unfortunate my destiny turned out to be, I have not forgotten my lineage."

"Then why would you want a commoner such as I?" she asked. She really couldn't believe she was sitting here having this conversation with him, knowing full well he could pounce on her at any second and there absolutely nothing she could do.

Lucius tilted his head back and gave a laugh. "My dear, just because you call yourself a 'commoner' does not make you one. You are a priceless work of art. One I intend to possess. Wholly and completely."

"I don't understand any of this. I don't understand why you just didn't bite me three years ago and be done with it," Amy stated, shaking her head.

"Because I had to make you want it."

"I would have never wanted that. I knew something was different about you and it wasn't a good different. That's why I broke it off with you . . ." Amy continued to feel dazed and confused, and she knew Lucius was working on her such as Jasper manipulated people's moods. However, Lucius was the Cullen clan wrapped up into one deadly vampire. One that had so far shown two different sides to her. And in her heart, she knew she couldn't trust him, even if he had proven innocent in the death of her father.

"The wolf boy has already proven unreliable. He still lusts after the one he can never have," Lucius said softly, playing his trump card. A look of pain shot across Amy's countenance as she thought of what Lucius showed her earlier. She still couldn't believe what she had seen. Why had Jacob acted so angry towards Edward only to go straight to Bella?

"I'm tired of playing this game. What are you going to do with me?" she asked.

"Why nothing, my dear," Lucius replied in a soft voice. He leaned into her, his lips inches from hers. His cold breath brushed her face as he continued speaking, "It is not my wish to harm you in any way. You are my precious gem. Tread carefully my dear, as I cannot trust others not to hurt those who you hold dearest. Namely the lovely Amelia . . ."

Amy tried to respond with anger, but she discovered that her tongue was heavy in her mouth and her senses were dulled. His powers were too much for her to combat. Her body was growing weaker by the minute, and it was all she could do to remain in a sitting position. Before she could react, she slumped against Lucius who wrapped his arms around her and touch her neck with his lips. She moaned slightly, but had no strength left.

Lucius' lips parted and his canines glistened as they raked the sensitive skin that joined Amy's jaw with her slender neck. He gently pricked the skin there so that only a bead of blood trickled out. Lucius had had many years to practice restraint and so it was nothing for him to lick the blood from her neck and do nothing else. Like the Cullens he had long ago stopped killing innocent humans. "Innocent" being the key word. Unlike the Cullens, however, he still hunted humans, but the ones who needed to be exterminated like the vermin they were. Murderers, rapists, drug pushers, pedophiles. Those were the ones whom Lucius took they blood gladly and left them the empty shells they truly were.

Lucius also had another talent. He could control the venom that transformed mortals. Not many vampires could do it, and he was one of the very few. He looked back on his time with Volturi and decided it had been a learning experience. There would always be those "elite" groups who thought themselves the reigning family, but he was not impressed. Aro read his history with one touch of his hand and was delighted at the powers he brought to them but somewhat frightened Aro. With this, Aro knew that there would be no keeping Lucius with them if he decided to go, and Aro was right. When Lucius had determined his time with the Volturi was complete, he bid them adieu and that was that. Aro knew better than to challenge such a powerful vampire as Lucius. He was one of the ancient ones, and the Volturi had to respect that.

Lucius was aware of the warm body leaning against his cold one, and he gently laid her back on the bed. She was in a deep sleep now. He contemplated his next move and he knew it would have to be gaining her trust. It didn't help that he failed at it the first time they met, but he had all the time in the world to gain it now. His only obstacle was the wolf boy, and he was already working on his plans to eliminate that annoyance. Then everything else would fall into place.

_**To be continued . . . **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything having to do with the Twilight series. It's all Stephanie Meyer's.

**WARNING:** It's rated M for a reason people!

***

And when your fears subside  
And shadows still remain, ohhh yeahhh  
I know that you can love me  
When there's no one left to blame  
So never mind the darkness  
We still can find a way  
'Cause nothin' lasts forever  
Even cold November rain

From the song, November Rain performed by Guns N Roses

***

Amy woke with a start and her hand went to her neck. Daylight had come, and she looked at the clock on her bedside table. 10AM. The sun was shining brightly which was odd for a November day in Washington. Was last night all a bad dream? Her covers were tangled around her legs, and she struggled to free herself. Stumbling to her dresser, she looked at herself in the mirror. There were no marks on her neck. Nothing to show evidence that Lucius Manning had been with her last night. She gripped the edges of the dresser and grimaced. _But he had been here._

But where was he now? She whirled around, fully expecting him to be hiding in the shadows of her room, but there was no one – nothing there. Her cell phone rang just then, startling her from her thoughts. Her heart pounded as she went to her purse and fumbled around for the device. Bella – the caller ID showed. She frowned. Remembering.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey, Amy! I was wondering if you were up," Bella said in a very cheerful voice. Much too cheerful for Bella, Amy thought which confirmed her suspicions that all last night hadn't been a dream.

"Hey, Bella," Amy answered, trying to contain her emotions.

"Do you want to come over now and get this homework out of the way? That way we can hang out or something," Bella continued.

Amy grimaced, but managed to sound cheerful, "Sure. That sounds fine. Give me a few minutes to get dressed and I'll be right over."

"OK! See you!"

"Yeah, see ya," Amy replied.

_Click._

By the time Amy took a shower and changed her clothes, the sun had disappeared behind some clouds. "Typical," she grumbled of the weather. She gathered her things up and went downstairs to find a note from her mother:

I've gone in to the hospital for the day. Will be back in time for dinner tonight.

She breathed a sigh of relief. Her mother was okay. She went out and got in her car and revved the engine. Her thoughts were a tangled mess and all she could think of was that kiss that she had witnessed . . . _with Lucius' help_. She gripped the steering wheel and backed out of the driveway. Slamming the Mustang in gear, she mashed the gas pedal and roared off down the street. It took about 5 minutes to drive to Bella's. As she neared Bella's house, she could see that Charlie was not home. However, Edward's Volvo was parked in the driveway. Then she saw the couple standing at Bella's beat-up truck. They were talking and smiling. Maybe she had been wrong. Maybe it HAD been all a dream. And then a voice came to her . . .

_You know it wasn't a dream . . ._

His voice.

She gripped the steering wheel harder and let her car roll to a stop behind Edward's. Placing it in neutral, she set the brake and threw open the door. Bella saw her and waved to her. Amy's blood began to boil. She had been good about keeping her anger reigned in, but now it was coming to the surface like a fast moving missile. Amy sprang from the car and shut the door. And where was Jacob? You would think he would have showed up, groveling like the dog he was, but she hadn't seen him since last night – before he went to Bella's. The image sprang to her mind again – fresher – as if she was seeing it all anew. She felt a presence in her mind and brushed it away. Edward. He was always poking around.

_Get out of my head!_ she shouted.

Bella was walking towards her and Amy began to move also. They reached each other at the same time and suddenly Bella was reeling from the force of Amy's slap. WHACK! Bella clasped a hand to her cheek and gasped. Edward hissed and was at her side in an instant.

"Amy! Wha-what? I don't understand!" Bella cried, still pressing a hand to her stinging cheek.

"I think you DO understand," Amy snarled, clenching her fists.

And then she showed Edward with her mind what she had witnessed the night before. Edward's amber eyes grew large with disbelief.

"You kissed the dog?" he said. Bella whirled to look at him. She knew she couldn't lie to him especially since Amy had already showed him. "It-it was nothing," she stammered. "It was a kiss good-bye."

Amy gave a harsh laugh. "Good-bye kiss? I would have thought he had told you good-bye plenty with the fucking you two did months ago!"

Bella looked at her with shock and embarrassment Edward's eyes narrowed as he remembered the night that Jacob said "good-bye" in order for Bella to be solely with Edward. He shouldn't have been surprised that Amy knew all this. She probably searched Jacob's mind at one point. No one could read Bella's mind. He went to Amy's mind then.

_You should calm down._

She looked at him then with hurt-filled eyes, and he knew what she was feeling. Betrayed. By both her lifemate and her best friend. What he didn't understand was how she knew.

"When was the last time you saw Jacob?" Edward asked.

"Last night. Right after you left, he left," she replied. Bella looked between the two of them.

"You were at Amy's?" she demanded.

Edward gave her a sideways glance, and Amy snorted and crossed her breasts with her arms. "Yes, he was at my house, but only because he and Jacob were discussing strategies, not sucking my face!"

Bella flushed, but remembered Jacob's warning. _Keep Edward away from Amy._

"And you haven't seen him since?" Edward probed.

"No," Amy snapped. "I'm sure the coward is holed up somewhere too ashamed to confront me."

Amy suddenly realized what Edward was doing. He was wondering how she knew. Before he could ask anything else, she said, "I'll do my report by myself," and with that she turned on her heel and stomped back to the Mustang. Her mind closed off to nosey vampires.

Bella and Edward watched as their friend roared out of sight, the Mustang howling with anger. Bella looked up at Edward, but couldn't read his expression. She touched his arm, and he looked down at her.

"Edward, I—" she began.

"There's nothing to say. I should have seen it coming sooner. Your feelings for . . . Jacob are still there." He sighed and turned away. Bella grasped his shoulder, but Edward shrugged her off. "Please, Edward. I'm sorry. I love you. You know I do!"

He walked briskly to the Volvo and surprising her in the process, grabbed her wrist and dragged her along behind him. "I know you do, Bella. I love you more than anything, but we can't talk about this right now."

"What-what do you mean?"

"I can't go to La Push without you."

"La Push? Why do we need to go to La Push?"

"To tell Jacob that Lucius Manning has already gotten to Amy."

***

Billy was less than pleased to see Edward Cullen standing on his front porch, but the look on his and Bella's faces were enough for him to tell them that Jacob was at Sam's. Had been there since last night.

"I'm only doing this because you're here, Bella," Billy told her, eyeing the vampire harshly.

"I know Billy, and I'm grateful. Amy's in trouble and Jacob has to know," Bella said.

Billy's face changed then. "Amy? What's wrong? Has something happened to her?"

"Not yet," Edward interjected.

"We just need to find Jacob. Fast," Bella continued, ignoring Edward's no-nonsense response.

"Does Sam have a phone?" Edward asked. Billy looked at him and nodded. He jerked his head, motioning for them to use his phone. "Your cell phones won't get a signal out here."

Bella rushed inside and dialed the number to Sam's. Emily answered. "Emily! Is Jake there?"

"Bella?" Emily said, "yeah, Jake's here."

"Thank God!" Bella cried, she heard rustling and then Jake's voice came over the line, "Bella, what is it?"

"Jake! It's Amy! I think she's possessed or something!"

"What the hell are you rambling about?" he demanded. She knew she sounded crazy.

"Listen to me. She knew that we kissed last night. She confronted me this morning. Edward thinks it's Lucius—"

"Fuck!" Jake snarled. "Where are you?"

"Your dad's."

"I'm on my way," and then the line went dead.

Bella rejoined Edward and Billy on the porch where a very uncomfortable silence permeated the air. Billy looked up at her expectantly and Bella said, "He's on his way here."

Edward nodded.

They waited only for a few minutes and then from out of the trees came a large russet wolf running at full speed. Jacob. Bella's eyes grew wide when she realized he had no intention of slowing down, and she screamed when the huge wolf crashed into Edward and sent them reeling off the porch and into the yard. Billy chuckled.

"JACOB! EDWARD!" she screamed. She started to run to them, but Billy grabbed her wrist. She looked down at the older man and he said, "No. It's something they must do."

"They'll kill each other!"

"I doubt it. But if so, I hope it's Edward who loses."

"Billy!" she tried to jerk away, but surprisingly Billy Black was strong for a man who had spent the second half of his life in a wheelchair.

She could only watch in horror as the two men she loved most, snarled, bit, and thrashed against each other.

***

Amy took the windy curves at 90MPH. Edward would be so proud. She scowled. She wished she had never come to this god-forsaken place. Wished her mom had never decided to move here. There was nothing but pain here. Granny Watson. What would she say?

_Stay strong, child._

"I caaaan't!" she howled at no one. The tires squealed as she took another hairpin curve, and she jerked the wheel as the car passing on the other side blew their horn.

Lucius. Where was he? None of it made sense to her. Why he was waiting?

_He wants your essence. Your essence will make him stronger. More powerful._

Her grandmother's voice sounded strong in her head.

_Granny! How can I fight him?_

Silence.

She hit the steering wheel with her fist and fought back tears. She would have to leave. Run. It took him three years to come for her, maybe it will take longer the next time. Her mother. How could she leave her mother? To keep her safe. And Jacob. She still loved him. She knew now that kiss was something done out of need. Bella's need. And she really couldn't blame Bella. Or could she? Bella had two men who loved her . . . and then Amy laughed hysterically. So, did she! Jacob . . . and Lucius. But she didn't crave Lucius' affections as Bella did Jacob's. She wasn't asking Lucius to kiss her good-bye. If she needed a kiss good-bye from anyone, it was Jacob. She had not planned well. After leaving Bella's like a bat out of hell, she had the hit the road, driving aimlessly. She hadn't returned to her house to get anything such as clothes . . . or money. All she had was what she had with her. Which was not much. Then she found herself driving to the coast. To La Push. She didn't know why as she had no intention of tracking Jacob down. She just felt the pull. Like she had when she had first visited there. When she had first met Jacob at the cliffs. That seemed a lifetime ago instead of a few months.

She slowed the car down. The cliffs were just up ahead. Another two turns and they appeared on her right. She pulled the Mustang off the road and sat there staring out the windshield for what seemed like forever. Shaking her head, she zipped her jacket against the November rain which sprinkled lightly against the car. Throwing the door open, her boots crunched the gravel as she stepped out. The door slammed shut behind her, and she walked towards the cliff's edge.

_This is where it all started_, she thought. Is this where it would end? Her shaggy brown hair blew around her head from the wind off the ocean. The waves crashed against the rocks below and she peered precariously over the edge. Vertigo started to claim her and she hastily stepped back. She screamed when she made contact with a person. Whirling around, she wasn't in the least bit surprised to him standing there. His long white-blonde hair blew in the wind and his gray eyes and the red ring circling them shown. He was dressed elegantly in black trousers, black Italian shoes and long black coat. He smiled, showing his sharp white canines.

"Lucius."

He held out a slender hand to her, and not of her own accord did she put her hand in his. She shivered at his touch, but held his gaze. He pressed his lips to her wrist and said, "It is time, my darling."

She nodded.

_**To be continued . . . **_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything having to do with the Twilight series. It's all Stephanie Meyer's.

**WARNING:** It's rated M for a reason people!

***

"Oh my God! You two are idiots!" Bella stormed once the fight had subsided between the wolf and vampire. Edward lay heaving on the roof of the house where Jacob had tossed him like a rag doll. The tin had dented underneath him and Billy shouted, "You're going to pay for that!" Jacob lay on his side a few feet from the parked Volvo. Dirt and leaves matted his fur, and he panted heavily. Bella went stomping off the porch and went over to Jacob with every intention of kicking him in the side. Jacob rose to all fours and phased back to his human form. Bella gasped because she had never seen the process. He was naked.

"For God's sake! Get some clothes on!" his father shouted at him. Bella heard Billy wheel back inside and then back out. Suddenly a pair of pants sailed through the air and Jacob caught them in one hand. He looked up at Bella from where he was crouching and said coolly, "If you don't mind?"

She gasped again and whirled around with her back to him. She looked up to the roof where Edward had been. He was now standing in front of her. She whacked him across the chest. He grinned slightly and then he addressed Jacob, "Are we settled?"

"Yeah, we're settled," Jacob replied. Edward held out his hand and Jacob took it. They gave a rough handshake.

The fight had only lasted minutes, but Bella raged, "I have never seen such juvenile behavior! Amy is in trouble and all you can do is fight like barbarians!"

"Well, that's kinda what we are, Bells," Jake replied. Edward nodded. Bella threw her hands in the air, "I freakin' give up!"

Jacob grew serious. "Amy. What do you know Edward?"

"Lucius was the one who had to have shown you and Bella to her. I can't imagine she would have voluntarily sought you out."

Jacob nodded and growled, "No, she's not one to track my every move."

Suddenly, Jacob tensed and listened.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"Amy . . ."

A weak voice came to him. _Jacob . . . I . . . wanted to . . . say . . . good-bye._

"No!" Jacob shouted. "The cliffs. We have to get there. Now."

"Let's go," Edward replied. He grabbed Bella and slung her on his back. She protested and he said, "It's the fastest way."

Jacob tied a pair of sweats to his leg and phased. So much for the pair that his dad had thrown to him.

"Bring that girl back, Jake!" shouted his father as the trio raced into the forest.

***

Amy's head was reeling. She felt so dizzy. Lucius' power over her was alarming, and she tried to fight it. He held her against him and drank in her scent. He sighed and licked the skin behind her ear. She shivered and tried to push away but to no avail. He chuckled.

"You make me thirsty, Amy. So very thirsty," he whispered.

"No, please don't," she whispered, her arms felt like lead. His lips caressed her neck and she felt his teeth rake against her skin.

"I can drink from you without you worrying," he said softly, his mouth moving across her neck and up her jaw line.

"Why are you torturing me?" she asked.

"Torturing you?" he leaned back to look in her green eyes. His visage swam before her. "If anyone's being tortured, it is I."

"Then just do it. I can't fight you," she murmured. The poison was mingling with her thoughts. His essence was intertwining with hers.

_Fight him, child!_

Granny . . .

She thought of Jacob then and tears welled in her eyes, slipping from her lids. Lucius licked the salty liquid from her cheeks and kissed her mouth. Her head fell back exposing the white skin to him and he sucked in a breath. "I don't know if I can wait. I wanted to wait until we got to Paris, but now . . . Seeing you like this takes my breath away," he breathed.

_Jacob . . . I have loved . . . Jacob . . . good-bye . . ._

Lucius hissed and growled, "You're still thinking of that wolf boy? I will make you forget once and for all!" and with that he slammed his hard mouth onto hers. She cried out and the pain of his kiss brought her reeling back to her senses. She struggled against him with renewed strength but he only laughed and deepened the kiss.

_No! I won't let you!_ She cried out.

_There's nothing you can do. You are mine now._

Suddenly, Lucius lifted his head and sniffed the air. He smirked. "I smell dog."

Jacob!

But then before Amy could think more clearly, they were air born. Lucius took a flying leap off the cliff. Amy closed her eyes and waited for the cold water to engulf them, but it never came. She opened them slowly and was shocked to see they were gliding across the water and to the beach below. Involuntarily, she clutched Lucius around the neck, afraid he would cast her in the cold water below them. He only chuckled though and said, "Frightened my sweet? I would never let anything happen to you. You are too precious to me."

Lucius touched the sand then with his feet and ran a few steps before stopping and stared up the steep cliffs. He smiled and then looked down at his captive. She truly was beautiful but she had always denied the fact from the first moment he had met her in that Podunk town. She had never realized her full potential. Beautiful. Powerful. The perfect mate.

He was thirsty. He hadn't drank in at least 48 hours. She stared up at him fearfully, and it made his dick hard. He wanted her in more ways than one, but at the moment he needed her blood. He could change her in the process but that wouldn't do what with the wolf boy and his vampire crony after them. They had to be somewhere where she could go through the transformation without interruption. So, for now . . . she would just be his sustenance. When he tilted his head and leaned towards her, realization came across her face and she began struggling against him. The fog was wearing off and she was more alert. But he didn't let that stop him. He was too strong for her, even without the fog.

Amy cried out as Lucius' sharp canines punctured her skin. He drank greedily, and she began to feel faint. The world was spinning above her. The sky tilted and she realized it was her bending over backwards as Lucius supported her as he sucked the very life out of her. He held back on the venom. He knew his strengths and weaknesses, but at the moment he realized how thirsty he really was. Amy gurgled beneath him. He was laying on top of her now, his lithe body covering hers. He heard the howl in the distance, but paid it no attention. He still had time. Time. He had all the time in the world. One thousand years of waiting. He knew what patience was. He raised his head then, the blood trickling down his chin. Amy's neck smeared with it. She was unconscious. Damnit. He hadn't meant to take it that far. But God, she had tasted good. Sweet, like honey. He heard the howl again and it was closer this time. He jerked his head up and could smell them on the wind. Vampire and wolf. And human. He laughed maniacally then. Now, there was no more time. He had to get them out of there. His energy had increased ten-fold with Amy's blood. He gathered her in his arms and rose to his feet. He saw them then. At the far end of the beach. And with that he turned to run.

***

Jacob took off in a dead heat as soon as he saw the figure in black. White blonde hair. The thing was holding Amy in its arms. She was limp; her head flung back, arms hanging listlessly. His heart pounded and the wolf blood in him surged. He would not let her be taken. The electric shock went through him. Reminding him. His lifemate. He snarled and growled. The thing turned and ran then. He knew he had only one chance of catching them.

Edward had Bella on his back, but he could still keep up with Jacob. Bella clutched Edward's neck and kept her eyes closed. She hated traveling this way. It made her seasick. However, other than air travel, it was the fastest way to go. From Jacob's reaction, she knew they must've caught sight of Amy and Lucius. She only hoped they weren't too late.

"Damnit, he's running," Edward said. Bella knew what that meant. He could run just as fast as Jacob and Edward. Maybe faster. She had discovered that obviously he was a very powerful vampire. Even more powerful than the Volturi, it seemed.

_I'm not letting him get away. No fucking way_, Jacob sent.

_I never thought you would_, Edward sent back. Edward's heart lurched. He loved Bella. But Amy was special. Someone he could communicate with on another level. His level. Did he love her? Not the way he loved Bella, but something was there. He thought of last night in Amy's room when he realized her nakedness underneath her clothes. He heard Jacob snarl then and realized Jacob was seeing his thoughts. Amy had quite the influence. Their connection had obviously given Jacob heightened senses of the mind.

_I'm sorry. I'm trying to figure out things._

_Figure it out later; after we kill this fucker,_ Jacob shot back.

Jacob howled again and Edward realized he was calling the pack. Even though Edward was racing at top speed, from his peripheral vision he could see the large figures coming through the trees. Reinforcements were always nice at a time like this. He only wished he had had time to call in his own.

***

Lucius was fast, but he realized the limp body of Amy was slowing him down somewhat. He growled. How could a member of his own kind be on the side of that wolf? And then he heard the howls. More wolves. It was the first time that he began to think he just might not succeed after all. He could not exist for another millennia without his mate by his side. He could change her. Right now. And then there would be nothing they could do. They could still kill him, but they would never kill her. Even if she was a vampire, he would be at peace knowing the wolf would no longer want her. With her powers, the Volturi would take her, but then he scowled. The Cullens. They would take her. Was there no way he could come out ahead? With all these thoughts swimming in his head, he had not been paying close attention to what was happening around him and when the huge black wolf came out of nowhere to his side, he almost stumbled.

"Filthy beasts," he sneered. And then suddenly without warning, he felt a searing pain in his back. Fangs were sinking into his shoulders and huge paws were pushing him and Amy to the ground. Amy rolled a few feet away from him and still lay lifeless. His last thought was that he was worried he had killed her after all. All he heard was snarling and gnashing and realized he was being ripped apart. But strangely enough, he was glad. Without her, he would never be happy. Without her, life had no meaning. So . . . why . . . not . . . end . . . it now?

Edward sat Bella down well away from the happening carnage and raced to Amy. Bella covered her eyes as the wolves did their duty of killing the other vampire. She knew it was their job, but she still couldn't help but think how horrid it all was. She watched as Edward snatched Amy up and come racing back to where she stood. He laid her friend on the sand and she gasped at the puncture wounds in Amy's neck and the blood that continued to trickle from her wounds.

"That bastard!" Edward seethed. He stopped breathing, knowing that he might not be able to control himself even if he had just been hunting that morning. Amy's blood was as tempting as Bella's. Sweet. No wonder Jasper couldn't be around her.

The growls and snarls of the pack began to dissipate as each one took a body part and flung it out to sea. Jacob was at their side in moments, having phased back and wearing the sweats he had tied to his leg.

"Oh, my God. Oh my God," he said over and over, taking Amy's head and laying it in his lap. He looked at Edward the question hanging heavy.

Edward shook his head. "I don't know. We need to get her to Carlisle."

"You're faster. You take her," Jacob said. Edward nodded and gathered Amy's limp body to his and in a flash he was gone. Jacob stood there and Bella touched his arm. He looked down at her and grabbed her to him, startlingly her. She felt his chest heaving and then knew he was sobbing. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly to her.

"Bella. I can't lose her. I can't. She's my lifemate. We're suppose to have children. Grow old . . ." his voice trailed off as he sucked in his breath.

"You're not going to lose her," Bella told him firmly. "Carlisle will see to that."

"Hey, man," Sam's voice interjected. "She's going to be all right. That Cullen is an ok dude."

Jacob turned to see the pack standing there – phased back to their human forms. "Sam, can you take Bella back to Dad's? Make sure she gets home?"

"Sure thing," Sam said. He was used to watching after Jacob's friend.

"I'm going to Amy."

"Absolutely," Sam replied. Jacob stripped off the sweats and tied them around his naked leg. Bella blushed crimson. Then he was gone. Sam chuckled, "C'mon, Bella. Let's get you home, so Charlie won't be having the whole police force out looking for you."

She nodded. At least this time, she could say she had been in no danger whatsoever.

***

Edward came bursting in the front door startling his family. Someone else was there that he had never planned on. Amelia Watson. Amy's mother. The moment she saw Amy, she let forth a scream and came rushing at them.

"Oh my God! Amy! What happened?"

"She was attacked," Edward stated.

Amelia sucked in another scream and sobbed, "Not again. Not again."

"No, it was not like that."

Amelia looked at Amy's neck, encrusted with blood, and suddenly her eyes became all knowing. She turned to Carlisle then and said, "You have to save her."

Carlisle took Amy from Edward's arm and barked orders. "We have to see if the venom is in her system!"

Emmett and Rosalie just happened to be there for a visit, and Emmett went to the dining room table and with one swipe cleared it. Alice and Jasper stood on the sidelines, clasping each other, Jasper looking very much in pain. However, he didn't move. He just stopped breathing.

"Esme! Get my bag!" Carlisle shouted, but his wife was already one step ahead and was handing it to him.

Amelia stood against the wall as she watched the man she admired most work on her daughter. All her training as a doctor could never prepare her for the pain of seeing her loved ones being the victims. Carlisle wiped the dried blood from Amy's neck with a wet towel. He scowled at the two punctures in her neck and the ring mark the rest of Lucius' teeth had made. He leaned over and smelled deeply. There was no trace of venom. He felt her pulse and it was very weak. He looked at Amelia and said, "We're going to have to do a blood transfusion. She's lost too much blood. She'll go into a coma."

"Her blood type is AB," Amelia said.

"Are you a match?" Carlisle asked.

Amelia shook her head. "Her father . . . was . . ." Tears silently streamed down her face.

"Check the fridge," Carlisle told no one in particular. Alice ran to the kitchen. She came back. "There's everything but AB."

"Damnit!" Carlisle shouted. "We'll need to get her to the hospital."

Just then Rosalie made a horrid face and said, "I smell sweaty dog!"

At that moment, Jacob came running in, the sweats on and his chest glistening. When he saw Amy laid out on the dining room table, he gave a cry and rushed to her side. He held her pale face in his hands and whispered, "Amy. You can't die. You can't. I love you." He hadn't noticed Amy's mother until she spoke, "I trusted you, Jacob Black. Why didn't you protect my daughter?"

Jacob jerked his head up at the sound of her voice. "Mrs. Watson?"

Amelia took a step forward, her hand raised to slap him, but Edward was suddenly there and grabbed her wrist. He looked at her with his amber eyes and said, "Don't. Jacob is not to blame. Lucius Manning is to blame."

The color left Amelia's face and she choked, "Lucius Manning?! Here? In Forks? But how?"

"He tracked Amy here," Edward said, letting her wrist go when he knew the fight had left her.

She put her hands on her face, "Oh, my God. We came clear across the country to escape the memories, and they still find us." Esme went over and put an arm around Amelia.

"Vampires," she said then. "You're all vampires."

She staggered on her feet, and Esme led her to the couch in the living room. Jacob felt sorry for her, but he was more worried about Amy. He looked at Carlisle. "What blood type are you?" asked the vampire doctor.

"AB. Why?"

"Thank God! She needs a transfusion."

"Tell me what I need to do," Jacob said.

"Just sit there and I'll do the rest."

_**To be continued . . . **_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything having to do with the Twilight series. It's all Stephanie Meyer's.

**WARNING:** It's rated M for a reason people!

**A/N:** My Charlie is Billy Burke who plays Charlie Swan in the movies.

***

Bella handed the steaming Styrofoam cup of coffee to Jacob who hadn't moved from Amy's bedside since they had admitted her to Forks General. He brushed the cup away with a wave of his hand. Bella sighed and sat it on the bedside table. She thought back to the previous night's events and it still seemed surreal to her. For once, she wasn't the victim. It felt strange though to know someone had survived a full-blown vampire attack and had not been converted. Lucius had been even more powerful than they could dream if he had been able to withhold the venom. And Bella still couldn't understand why. Why did he spare Amy? She supposed Amy was the only who could answer that and she had yet to awake. The blood transfusion had gone without a hitch, but Carlisle said Amy needed to be transported to the hospital to receive the continued care he couldn't do there at the house. An ambulance had been called, and to Bella's horror, her dad came screaming in behind it in his police cruiser. He had just assumed it had been for her. When he saw her standing safely next to Edward at the top of the porch steps, he bounded up them two at a time and grabbed her in a fierce hug.

"Dad!" she cried, shocked at his public show of affection.

"Good God, Bells! You scared the living hell out of me!" he said, "when I heard the call come over the scanner . . ."

"You just knew it had to be me," she finished for him.

He shrugged sheepishly and said, "Your track record isn't the best."

He looked to see the medics come from the house carrying the gurney with Amy Watson strapped on. Carlisle followed close behind. The two men nodded at each other. Jacob appeared then, looking quite pale under his dark skin. He had given as much blood as Carlisle would allow. The rest of the Cullens except for Esme and Edward had made themselves scarce. Edward now stood at Bella's side with Esme standing close behind. Charlie raised an eyebrow and said, "OK. What happened here?"

And then they were all speechless. They hadn't prepared for people asking questions. But once the hospital staff saw Amy's injury, what could they say? Just then a cool voice replied from the entryway.

"My daughter has a rare blood condition. Thankfully, she was with friends."

Amelia came out on the porch. She was very calm and collected and stared at Charlie with her sparkling green eyes and he was transfixed. Never had a woman unnerved him as she did at that moment. Not even Renee. Her red hair fell in waves to her shoulders and there was a splash of freckles across her upturned nose. She was tall and she held herself with such confidence and poise, he felt like a pubescent teenager. Bella could sense her father's nervousness and he was actually standing there with his mouth hanging open! She punched him in the ribs and he gave a grunt and promptly shut his gaping jaw.

"Dad, this is Amy's mother, Dr. Amelia Watson. This is my dad, Charlie Swan, uh, the sheriff," Bella said somewhat awkwardly.

"Nice to meet you Sheriff Swan, but I must be attending to my daughter now," Amelia said coolly and brushed past them. She lightly stepped into the back of the ambulance. She held the door open for Jacob who bounded in behind her and the EMTs slammed the door. The ambulance took off, the sirens blaring.

"Well, that was strange," Charlie said, rubbing his chin. Bella hugged herself and Edward put a hand on her shoulder. "I just hope Amy's OK," she said. Charlie glanced at her and said, "That serious?"

"Yeah, Dad."

Charlie shook his head again and said, "Well, of course. I'm just . . . whatever . . ." and with that he walked back to his cruiser and got in. Bella watched her dad drive off and said, "What in the world was that about? He acted like he didn't even know what he was talking about!"

Esme and Edward laughed lightly, considering the situation and Esme said, "I think your dad is smitten."

Bella whirled around. "My dad?? Smitten?? You've got to be kidding me."

***

Now, Bella stood in the hospital room with her two best friends, both in pain. Jacob turned his head to her and said, "I can't lose her, Bella." Bella came to crouch next to him, putting her arms around his shoulders. "You're not going to lose her," she said. He laid a large hand on hers. "You don't know that," he muttered. Bella closed her eyes and then said, "Jake. She'll pull through this. She has your love. Your strength. You gave it to her last night. Your blood. If you hadn't . . ."

"Don't say it," he said then, cutting her off. "I don't want to imagine if I hadn't been a match."

"Jacob, Bella." They turned at the sound of their names and Amy's mother stood in the doorway. She smiled tiredly and came to stand on the other side of Amy's bed. She took Amy's hand in hers and smiled down at her daughter. She looked at the machines.

"Any change?" Bella asked quietly, and Amelia shook her head sadly.

"No, she's stable, but . . ." her voice trailed off and she looked at Jacob then. "I haven't properly thanked you for saving my daughter." Jacob shook his head in protest and dropped his chin to his chest. He held Bella's hand clasped in his. Amelia continued, "No, Jacob. You saved her. From that fiend and giving her the blood he took from her." She ran her hands through her fiery mane and laughed somewhat hysterically. "God! I thought I was doing us a favor by moving across the continent, but it seems it was for nothing!"

Jacob shook his head and raised his eyes to look at Amelia, "No. It wasn't for nothing. I found my lifemate. I love her. I love her." Amelia stared at him for what seemed like ages, but was only seconds. "Yes, I know you do. She loves you too. Very much. You've been good for her. Taken her mind off losing her father and grandmother. Given her something to live for. Amy's always been different, but I guess you know that. She received her father's gift . . . or curse, whatever you want to call it." She paused then as if she was remembering and she brushed away the tears that were lightly falling from her eyes. "God. How I loved that man. When I lost him, I thought I was going to die, but I still had Amy . . . and my mother-in-law who was the rock. She helped Amy . . . but then she died . . . and . . . well, you know the rest." She looked at them and smiled. Bella got up and walked over to Dr. Watson taking her in her arms. Amelia clasped Bella and sobbed. Jacob couldn't take it. Couldn't take the sadness permeating the room. He stood up then and snarled, "Stop it! Stop! You're not going to lose her! I'm not going to lose her!"

Amelia and Bella were startled at his fierceness but then they saw his mask break. Amelia walked over to him. He didn't remember his mother, but when Amelia folded him into her arms, he knew this is what it would have felt like. He squeezed his eyes shut. Willing the tears not to come. Wolves didn't cry. Amelia kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear, "I know why Amy loves you so much."

He let forth a sob and gripped Amy's mother closer. Bella felt out of place all of a sudden. "I'm—going to call Edward," she said softly, touching their shoulders as she slid from the room. She rested against the wall outside Amy's room and closed her eyes against her own pain. She listened to Amelia murmuring words of comfort and Jacob's answering words. He had calmed down, and Bella almost believed that Dr. Watson had a gift of her own that she wasn't sharing. She pushed herself away from the wall and started down the hallway when Edward came around the corner.

"Edward!" she cried and rushed into his arms.

"Bella, what's happened? Is she?" Edward asked, fearing the worse. Alice couldn't see Amy due to Jacob's presence, so he had nothing to go by. Bella shook her head and her voice was muffled in his chest. He pulled her away to look in her face. "She's still stable, but nothing's changed. She's still unconscious."

"And she hasn't tried to contact Jacob?"

Bella's brow furrowed with confusion, "No, how . . .?" and then realization hit when she remembered Amy and Jacob's connection. She stared at Edward. "Do you think since she hasn't tried to mentally connect with him . . .?"

Edward shook his head, "I don't know. I don't know how deep her powers go as far as being able to use them when unconscious, but I did hope . . ."

"Jake. We should tell him—"

"Later," Edward said. He nodded towards the room where Jacob and Amelia kept vigil. "Tell him when he's alone with Amy."

Bella nodded. Edward put an arm around her neck and steered her back towards the elevators. "We're leaving?" she asked.

"Yeah, let's give Jacob some time. Plus, I want to take you somewhere."

"Where?"

"You'll see," Edward replied, grinning slightly.

"You know I hate surprises."

"Yeah, so I've heard."

***

Jacob stared at the machines that monitored Amy's life force. They beeped. Suctioned air blew in and out. She had a tube in her mouth. Oxygen. IVs ran to both arms. There was a white bandage taped to the side of her neck. He tried not to look at this, but he couldn't help it. Carlisle had been able to avert suspicious questioning to a minimum by explaining it away as an animal attack. Since Forks was pretty much surrounded by forest, it would not have been uncommon to have met a wild animal on one of the many trails. Amelia had also kept to her story about Amy's rare blood condition. In the light of two much respected doctors, there was not much anyone could say otherwise. It was all an unfortunate chain of events leading to Amy's stay in the hospital. Jacob sat by her bedside and took her limp hand in his strong one. He brushed a wisp of her long bangs back from her forehead, his fingertips gently sliding down her cheekbone to her jaw line and coming to rest lightly on the white gauze. He could feel her pulse beneath his fingertips. It was slow and faint. Her chest slowly rose and fell beneath the hospital gown and thin blanket that covered her.

_Can you hear me? _He sent.

Silence.

He bowed his head for a moment and then looked at her still figure. He ran his palm down her arm. The sparks that he felt were light. What did that mean? What did all of this mean? Was she slowly drifting away from him? He couldn't sit here and watch her waste away. He couldn't sit here and watch her die. But he didn't know what to do.

***

Edward pulled up to a little chapel a few miles out of town. Bella looked at him curiously and started to say something, but he was out of the car and opening her door before she could blink. He helped her exit the car, and she stood looking at the quaint clapboard country church.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

She looked at him, questioning. "I suppose. I mean, what is this about?"

"I've been looking at suitable places to get married, and I happened upon this chapel in my quest. I thought it would suit your taste," Edward replied. He said it in his calm way, but she could hear the excitement underlying. The one thing that Edward was excited about was marrying her. Her first reaction was to tell him she would rather get married at Charlie's, but then she held her tongue and realized that this was the first wedding arrangement that didn't involve Alice and her extensive planning. Bella felt a twinge in her heart and she smiled brightly and hugged him around the neck. "It's absolutely wonderful. I love you," she said. He smiled down at her, his tawny eyes sparkling. "I love you, Bella. More than you'll ever know. The day you become my wife will be happiest day ever for me."

Her brow furrowed then and she said, "Edward. A church . . . I thought . . ."

Catching her meaning, he chuckled and said, "A myth."

"Ooooh," she said, and then suddenly he caught her mouth with his and kissed her deeply. His arms wrapped around her and though he was cold as the day around them, she felt extremely warm and content. He tore his lips from her, panting. He laid his forehead against hers and sighed. "Bella . . . I know our agreement was for you to be changed after we married, but seeing Amy . . . I couldn't bare if something went wrong—"

"No, Edward. You're not going to change my mind. Lucius was feeding on Amy. You're not going to feed on me. You're going to change me. There's a difference," she stated. He started to interrupt, but she put a finger to his lips, and continued, "And don't say you're not strong enough; you are stronger than ever. Every time we are together, you are strong. Every time you go inside me, you are strong, so don't try to give me that bullshit that you're not."

Edward shuddered. "I want to be inside you right now."

She smiled coyly. "Then what's stopping you?"

Edward growled and Bella laughed out loud when he swept her in his arms.

"Edward, we can't go in the church!" she protested, but he smirked and said, "I do have standards. I was thinking we could be really bad teenagers and do it in the backseat of my car."

"As long as you screw me good."

"Oh, I can definitely do that."

***

Charlie Swan didn't know what he was doing at the hospital. He had no official business there, but he could not stop thinking about Amelia Watson. The way she held herself. The confidence she expounded. Her beauty. The flaming hair. The green eyes. The long, lithe body. He couldn't get her out of his mind. He ran his fingers through his thick black hair and chided himself for acting like some lovesick teenager. He had already heard through the hospital gossip mill that Dr. Watson was considered "The Ice Queen." Meaning she had spurned the advances of every eligible bachelor on the premises and the married ones as well. Maybe she didn't date doctors, Charlie surmised. Too much like taking work home with her. He knew though she was very close to the Cullen family. What was it about them that made them . . . addicting? Bella was addicted to Edward and Dr. Watson was close friends with Carlisle and Esme.

Charlie stopped at the nurses' station on the floor where he knew Amy was. He started to ask the nurse on duty if she could page Amelia when he heard the familiar cool voice address him from behind.

"Why Sheriff Swan. What brings you to Forks General?" Her smooth Southern lilt ran over him like honey. He whirled around in surprise and actually stammered. He felt like an idiot.

"Uh, well, I uh . . ."

She gave him a lopsided grin and then he growled, "Ah, hell. I'm acting like an idiot. I apologize."

"No need to, Sheriff," she said. She wore a green dress under her white doctor's coat and black ankle boots on her feet. She held a clipboard in her hand and he figured she was making her rounds. Charlie was in his uniform and his police jacket. He found his voice – his sensible voice and started over.

"How's Amy?" he asked. Her face dropped then and she smiled tightly. "The same I'm afraid. Stable but no changes."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I know Bella's good friends with her. This probably doesn't mean much, but Bella's had me all in knots before . . ." his voice trailed off. He was starting to sound like an idiot again. Amelia nodded, "So I've heard Sheriff."

"Oh, call me Charlie," he said.

"And call me Amelia."

They stood staring at each other. Amelia had to admit he was an attractive man. His thick black hair was neatly brushed and lay at the nape of his neck. He had sideburns which she was partial to and a neatly trimmed mustache. His brown eyes twinkled.

"Well, I'm going to go check on Amy now," she said, breaking the silence. "It was good seeing you again." She started to walk by him, but he reached out and touched her elbow. He dropped his hand when she turned to look at him.

"Would you want to get a coffee sometime?" he blurted out then. His face actually turned red. Amelia had turned down every invitation she had received upon moving to Forks, but there was something about Charlie Swan that she liked. She smiled then, "I would like that." He grinned a really big grin, and said, "All right then. I'll give you a call."

"You do that . . . Charlie," and with that she turned and walked away from him, and he could have swore she swung her hips just a little more than normal.

***

"Jacob. You have got to go home and get some rest," Amy's mother admonished him as she entered the room. He shook his head. "I can't. She might wake up, and I won't be here."

Amelia laid a hand on Jake's shoulder and felt the knotted muscles underneath. "You are not doing Amy or yourself any good by staying here 24/7. You have got to go and get some sleep. Don't you have . . . things to attend to with your pack?"

Jake whirled his head around looked at her. His black eyes were searching. How the fuck did she know? Amelia sighed and sat down in the chair beside him. She looked at him and said, "Amy talks in her sleep--besides the fact that I've seen you with my own eyes."

Jacob groaned and put his face in his hands. Fuck. This was wonderful. He might as well take an ad out in the local paper. Sam and the others would be none too happy. He had already caused quite a wave back when Bella discovered their secret, now there was Amy's mother. Amy didn't count as she was his life mate and life mates knew the secret. He felt her hand on the back of his neck.

"Jake. I've seen things that most humans don't ever see. My husband was a psychic and telepathic as was his mother. My daughter is telepathic. I'm friends with VAMPIRES for God's sake, plus the fact that a vampire tried to take my daughter from me. The idea of you being a werewolf is really not that surprising to me," Dr. Watson proclaimed. When she said it like that, it didn't sound so bad.

He looked at her. "You can't tell anyone."

"I know. I've kept secrets all my life. It's nothing new to me."

Just then a low moan came from the bed they had both kept vigil over and they whirled to look at the figure stirring there. Jake held his breath as Amy's eyelids fluttered and opened. She blinked them twice and slowly turned her head to look at them. She licked her lips and her voice was a croak. However, when she spoke, it was nothing Jake had dreamed.

She stared at her mother and then at him.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital," her mother said, clasping her hand. Jacob leaned forward. Amy continued to stare at them and it made him nervous. And then she spoke again.

"Who are you?"

_**To be continued . . . **_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything having to do with the Twilight series. It's all Stephanie Meyer's.

**WARNING:** It's rated M for a reason people!

***

Amy blinked to the daylight streaming through the hospital window. It had been two days since she had awakened to strangers peering at her. What scared her most were the swirling thoughts that surrounded her constantly. The woman had identified herself as Amy's mother, and the boy . . . well, he just stared at her with the worst pain she had ever seen. Not that she remembered the worst pain. Her heart felt a tug towards him, but she didn't understand it. Amy also learned that her name was Amy Watson and that she had survived a horrific attack. What kind of attack she really didn't know. They wouldn't tell her. Jacob, the boy, told her they were friends, but she knew from his tone that there was more to the story. His swirling thoughts hammered her mind, and she winced against them. He had left the room that day, and she hadn't seen him since. His absence made her feel lonely and sad. She wanted to cry.

Two other friends visited her. Bella and Edward were their names. She didn't remember them either. They seemed nice, but the pale male figure gave her goosebumps. She kept feeling all this strange energy. She didn't understand why she could hear people's thoughts. She didn't talk about it either, thinking the woman that was her mother would think her nuts and put her in the psych ward. She kept thinking about Jacob and knew they must have been dating before her accident. She dreamed about him and a large russet wolf, but when she would awake, none of it made sense to her. What did Jacob have to do with a wolf? She thought of his raven black hair, dark skin and dark eyes. She thought of the pain she saw there after he realized she didn't know who he was. She thought of the quiet way he had slipped out once the doctors and nurses had been called to examine her and ponder her memory loss. She thought and thought until thinking gave her a headache and her mother gave her a pill to help her sleep. Which is what she didn't want, but she didn't have much choice in the matter.

Now, she lay staring out the window to the gray sky. She turned her head then and gave a small scream when she saw Edward sitting in the chair at the foot of her bed. Her heart thumped against her ribcage and she sank deeper within the confines of the bed. He leaned forward and touched her foot. Concern rippled across his marble complexion and he said softly, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Where did you come from?" she asked, clutching the blankets against her chin. His hand still rested on her blanketed foot, and she slowly pulled her leg away from him. He realized her nervousness and took his hand away from the blankets. He smiled slightly and said, "I came in while you were still asleep. I don't make much noise."

"Obviously," she replied and stared at him for a moment. His unkempt auburn hair was thick and unruly. His amber eyes gazed back her. His chiseled, pale features seemed to be a work of art almost. She thought of the statue David when she looked at Edward because it was almost as if he were carved from marble as well.

"What are you?" she asked then.

"I'm your friend Edward," he replied.

She shook her head. "No, I didn't ask _who_. I asked _what_. _What_ are you?"

He remained silent, quietly staring at her. Their eyes locked. And then he spoke but not with his mouth.

_I'm Edward. A kindred spirit._

_How can you do that? _She responded automatically with her thoughts. Her eyes widened with the realization of what she just did.

_We are telepathic, you and I._

She nodded. She scooted into a sitting position and continued to stare at him.

"What happened to me?" she asked out loud. He gazed at her and when she didn't think he would answer, he did.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Then I shall tell you."

***

"Fuck!" Jacob yelled as he slammed his knuckles against the engine block of the crappy VW Rabbit. He was trying to tighten a bolt when the wrench slipped.

"Jake," came the voice behind him and he reared up and slammed his head against the hood of the car. He whirled around to see Bella standing there, and he threw the wrench as far as it would go and yelled, "FUCK!" again. She winced against his anger though she knew it wasn't directed at her. He sucked air in and out of his lungs and said, "Now's not a good time to be here, Bells."

"I just wanted to see how you're doing," she said. She knew better than to approach him in this state. He was on the verge of losing it. He barked a harsh laugh and ran a hand through his hair. He was tempted to take the scissors to it. But he remembered how Amy liked to play with it and . . . PISS.

"How am I doing?" he asked. "Pretty shitty."

Bella nodded. She had her hands tucked inside her jacket pockets and she watched Jacob prowl up one side of the car and down the other. He stopped to look at her and said, "She fucking doesn't even remember me. Can you believe that? All the shit we've been through and she doesn't remember me."

"The doctors said it could be temporary—" Bella began but was abruptly cut off by Jake's ranting.

"I finally find my soul mate and now this shit. I swear, if I never have to see another fucking vampire as long as I live it won't be soon enough!"

Bella glared at him, but didn't reply. He was too busy pacing to have caught her reaction anyway. "I thought you and Edward had settled your differences," she said then. He stopped to stare at her. "Edward? You're worried about me and Edward? God, Bells, you're selfish sometimes." He said it a low voice and she realized then that she was being selfish. Sometimes all did she think of was Edward. Her face fell and she went to him, but he put his hands out.

"No, no. You're not doing that to me."

"What? I'm trying to say I'm sorry!" she said.

"Yeah, you'll say you're sorry, rub up against me and hope to get me back under your spell."

It was like he had slapped her. She stared at him incredulously and gasped, "What-what did you say?"

"You couldn't stand it that I finally found someone that made me happy. That loved me the way you could never love me," he said. He had stopped pacing. He took the VW hood's kickstand down and dropped the hood with a bang. He looked at her and said, "You were jealous."

She stood there speechless, but then she thought, _Yes, I was jealous_.

"Why are you still out here?" she asked him suddenly.

"What?"

"Why aren't you with Amy, trying to get her to remember you if you love her so damned much?"

His face flashed with anger, but then he said, "Because I'm fucking scared she'll never remember me. So, it's best that I just stay away."

"Forever?!" Bella exclaimed.

Jacob shrugged. She rushed over to him then and slapped him on the shoulder. "Jacob Black! That is the most idiotic thing I have EVER heard come out of your mouth and believe you me, I've heard some idiotic things!"

He rubbed his shoulder although she knew it couldn't have been more than a slight tingle. Her hand was stinging worse than his shoulder.

"The only way you're going to get her to remember is show her why she needs to remember," Bella said softly then. She caressed his jaw and he closed his eyes. She stood on her tip-toes and kissed the corner of his mouth. "I love you Jake. I always will, but I know that you and Amy are meant to be together. And I want you to be happy."

Jacob kissed her then, cradling her face in his hands. He looked into her eyes and smiled. "Thanks, Bells. You're always there to keep me grounded."

She smiled. "Well, if I don't who will?"

"Amy."

She nodded.

***

Edward had shown Amy the events of the last week through images passed through his mind to hers. He sat on the edge of the bed. Taking her face in his hands, he touched his forehead to hers and a rush of images came crashing through. She saw Jacob, Bella, Edward, her mother, The Cullens . . . and Lucius. Darkness fell over her when his image came forth. She shuddered. However, every time Jacob's visage floated before her, a warmth spread across her and she felt alive and free and . . . . loved. There was something she really didn't understand and that was Edward. She could feel something there, on the outskirts of his mind, but he wasn't putting it forth. She broke contact by leaning back against the pillows. He had loosed her face, but now clasped her wrists. His hands were ice upon her skin and in fact felt like iron manacles. The memories were his. Not hers.

They stared at each other for what seemed like forever, and then Amy spoke.

"So, all that really happened…to me?"

"Yes," Edward responded. His voice low and soft. His amber eyes were like honey, and she averted her gaze.

"And you're a vampire?" she said, looking at the gray skies outside her window.

"Yes."

She looked back at him then, "Why I should I trust you then?"

He half-smirked. He let go of her wrists then and she had almost forgotten they were still in his grasp. The absence of his cold skin was prominent. She crossed her arms and waited for him to answer. He continued to gaze at her and he said, "You shouldn't, solely because of what I am, but I will say that I'm not like Lucius Manning the one who attacked you. I do not feed off humans. I do not try to possess them."

She thought for a moment. "What about Bella? It seems you possess her."

He shook his head ruefully. "No. No, I do not possess Bella. She possesses me. She is what keeps me living. She has given meaning to my existence. Without her, I am just a monster."

"You don't look like a monster."

"And Lucius Manning did?"

Amy wrinkled her forehead and folded her hands in her lap. She was getting restless lying in the bed all day. Amelia had insisted she get her rest, but she was done resting. Instead of answering Edward's question, she said, "Help me up." She held out her hand to him. He looked uncertain and said, "But your mother—"

"I need to get up. I'm going crazy."

He understood. Taking her hand, he held onto her as she pulled her legs over the side of the bed and placed her bare feet on the linoleum. She hissed at the coldness but went ahead and tested her legs. They were shaky, and she found herself leaning against Edward. When she started to take a step, her legs buckled beneath her and Edward caught her before she landed in the floor. "I really think you should—" he started again, but she waved him off. "Help me to the window," she said. She didn't realize how strong he was until he literally lifted her off her feet and placed her in front of the hospital room's window. They were on the fourth floor. The mountains loomed in the distance and a light snow had begun to fall. It certainly was a change from the rain, but then she thought, _How do I know it has rained so much?_

"What month is it?" she asked.

"November."

She nodded. "Has Thanksgiving come and gone?"

"No, it's a week away."

"I guess you don't celebrate," she said.

Edward chuckled. "Well, not in the way you would be used to."

"No, I guess not." She continued to stare out the window and then she turned to look at him. Her head came to his shoulder so she had to look up. He was gazing down at her with those honey eyes and she said, "Do you have feelings for me?" The question just came out. She didn't know why she asked it, but she felt like he was holding something back from her.

He hesitated at first. He turned his head to look at the falling snow and addressing their reflections in the window, he answered, "Yes. I care about you."

"Am I in love with you?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No, you love Jacob."

"Does he love me?"

He looked back at her then with a look in his eyes she couldn't distinguish and said, "Very much."

"Then why hasn't he come back to see me?" she said this in a soft voice and he could hear, feel the hurt.

He grimaced. "I can't say. Jacob Black is unconventional. He's complex for being such a rough individual."

"You don't like Jacob."

"Let's just say we don't see eye-to-eye on a lot of things."

"Bella for one."

He looked at her. She shrugged, "The thoughts come to my mind. I try not to eavesdrop, but I can't help it sometimes. You and Bella have a lot going on inside yourselves."

It was like meeting her for the first time all over again. He really hoped she got her memory back. Soon.

"Me too," she replied answering his thought. He grasped her hand then and gave it a soft squeeze.

"I think the reason I feel so strongly towards you is because we have the same gift," he said.

"Or curse."

"Yes."

They stood in silence for a few minutes and then she said, "Help me to the bathroom?"

Edward hesitated. She laughed, "I'm not going to make you hold my hand while I sit on the pot or anything. Just help me to the door."

"Oh, okay. I can do that."

He helped her walk around the bed to the private bathroom and her legs were really still weak, and she walked like a 90 year old woman. He had a sudden flash of helping Bella at that age. Her feeble bones, her weak heart. She would die, and he would go on living. Suddenly, her desire to stop time for herself made sense to him. How could he spend another eternity without her? He would never find another Bella. He had spent a 100 years alone. He did not want to spend the rest alone after she died. His grip tightened on Amy and she gasped a little. He realized he was hurting her and he mumbled an apology. Flashes of what he was thinking flitted through her mind.

"You should respect how Bella feels," she told him.

"I do…And I think I'm beginning to see things from her perspective. Am I being selfish in NOT wanting her to die?"

"No. It seems to me you are being human. Who DOES want their loved ones to die? No one that really loves someone."

They reached the bathroom door and she smiled, "I can take it from here. Can you wait on me though? Help me back to the bed?"

"Well, I'll wait outside the room. My hearing is quite acute."

"Gotcha."

The door closed behind her and he hurried out to the hallway. A few minutes later, Bella and Jacob rounded the corner from the elevators. Bella's face lit up when she saw him, but Jacob's eyebrows pulled together and he looked none too happy to see the vampire there.

"Edward! What are you doing here?" Bella asked as she kissed him on the lips. He took her shoulders and gave them a squeeze.

"Yeah, Cullen, why are you here?" Jacob said, trying to bite back a string of profanities.

Edward looked at Jacob and said, "I thought we settled our differences at your house."

Jacob relaxed somewhat looking almost guilty but not quite. "Yeah, we did," he mumbled. Damn vampire. "But that doesn't answer my question."

"I was looking in on Amy. Making sure she was all right. I helped her to the bathroom."

"You did what?!" Jacob shouted. Bella put a hand on his shoulder and he quieted his voice, "The bathroom?"

"I just helped her to the door for Pete's sake," Edward bit out. "I'm waiting for her to call me so I can help her back to bed."

"Aren't there nurses who do that?" Jacob growled.

"Jake. You REALLY need to get a hold of yourself," Bella interjected. Jacob looked at Bella and knew he was being unreasonable. He nodded.

Edward hesitated a moment and then said, "I should tell you though that she knows what happened to her."

Jacob's eyes got wide. "Her memory? It's back?"

Edward shifted and realized he had probably dug himself a hole. "No…She asked me to tell her what happened and I did."

Jacob's face was one of pure rage. "You fuck!" he shouted and cold-clocked Edward upside the head. Edward was knocked a few steps back and Bella grabbed Jake, knowing that is wasn't the smartest thing to do. He was trembling. It took all her strength to push him backwards. She looked him in the eye which was hard considering he was almost two heads taller than she and gritted out, "YOU HAVE GOT TO GET CONTROL." He stared at her and she could see the sanity coming back. She turned to look at Edward who was running a hand through his hair and looking none the worse. Just then a steely voice addressed them and they all turned to see a pale and shaky Amy gripping the door jamb of her room, "Don't you dare attack Edward. He has been the only one was has been honest with me. I am not some fucking child who needs to be coddled. I asked for the truth and he told me." Her green eyes bore into Jacob's black ones and he felt sick to his stomach. This was not how he envisioned returning to her. Now, she thought he was some violent freak. And hell, maybe he was.

"Amy, I'm sorry—" he began and started towards her. She held up a trembling hand. "No, don't come any closer. Edward told me that I love you, but at this moment, I can't fathom the reasons why." Jacob's heart felt like it was being crushed. His temper. His fucking temper always got him into trouble. She continued, "And if you love me the way Edward says you do, you'll leave me alone for now. Come back when you're not throwing a tantrum." If she had slapped him, it would have felt better than her razor sharp words. He felt Bella's hand on his bicep. It was all he could do not to rush forward, take Amy in his arms and show her why they loved each other. He was an ass. Plain and simple. He nodded then.

"I'm sorry Amy. I'll be back. And we can talk," he said. He turned then and walked back towards the elevators. Bella gave Edward a look and he nodded, "Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." She then turned and rushed after her best friend.

Edward focused on Amy then who was pasty white. He couldn't believe the commotion hadn't brought the hospital staff, but they were at a pretty private part of the hospital, at the request of Dr. Watson, and there were not many patients on this wing. He was at her side in a second and he put an arm around her waist. Suddenly she started crying and he didn't even make the pretense of helping her walk. He just picked her up and carried her to the bed. He gently laid her down and pulled the blankets over her.

She continued sobbing and he brushed back her tangled hair that had matted to her forehead.

"Shhh. It's ok. I'm here. I won't go anywhere," he said. He pulled up a chair and sat by her bedside.

"I felt it Edward. I felt it," she cried, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Felt what?" he asked. She grabbed his hand and rolled over to look at him.

"Jacob. His essence. His soul. He was searching for mine."

She hiccupped and Edward waited. "But I don't think he'll find it. I think Lucius sucked it out of me."

_**To be continued . . . **_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything having to do with the Twilight series. It's all Stephanie Meyer's.

**WARNING:** It's rated M for a reason people!

***

Thanksgiving was less than two days away. Amy had been released from the hospital the day before. She had never been so glad to be released from her so-called prison. Her mother had driven her home with strict instructions that she not leave the house or drive herself anywhere. But what her mother didn't know, wouldn't hurt her, surmised Amy. If she remembered anything, it was how to drive. Amelia hadn't had the foresight to take Amy's keys and now Amy sat in the driver's seat of her 1966 Mustang and turned the key. It roared to life and she thought that it sounded smoother, keener than it had. Now, where did that thought come from? Her memories were still gone. Nothing but shadows on the edges of her mind. At night she would dream, but in the morning, she could not grasp the contents of what she'd dreamt. Just wolves and vampires.

She slowly backed out of the driveway and turned on the street. She headed out of town. Her instincts guiding her. That was all she had now. Gut feelings. She thought of Jacob. He had not tried to contact her since the scene in the hospital hallway. So, she had had plenty of time to think about him. He hated Edward. That was a fact. He had loved Bella. And now he supposedly loved her. That night, when he had showed his anger towards Edward, she had also felt his all encompassing love for her. She felt the heat from him. Felt the need and passion. And it had scared the hell out of her. She had felt him enter her mind and desperately she had shoved him away. Mentally and emotionally. She knew that she had hurt him deeply, but what she saw there in the recesses of his mind…was the connection that they shared.

She had had plenty of time to think about things during the rest of her stay at the hospital. Edward came to visit at least once a day. Either by himself or with Bella. She realized she could not read Bella's mind, but Edward's was there for her to delve in and talk to him when she couldn't say things out loud. He understood. They had a connection, but it was not like his and Bella's or the one that they told her she and Jacob had. It was different. As he had said during their first time alone in the hospital – kindred spirits. Telepathic spirits.

She was barely aware of the car winding its way along the road to La Push. She shook herself back and realized she needed to keep an eye on the road, or she would end up back in the hospital. Plus, she would be in deep shit with her mother. She drove a few more miles and then she came upon the cliffs. Something compelled her to pull off in the turnabout and she did. She cut the engine, put the car in neutral and set the brake. Slowly, she got out of the car. It was a chilly day, and the wind blew her choppy brown hair about her face. She pushed back her long bangs and walked to the edge. Something was stirring within her. Was it memories? She stared out at the Pacific Ocean. Something was significant about this spot. But she couldn't put her finger on it. Sighing, she turned and walked back to the car.

Back on the road, she drove towards the pull. That's all she could describe it as. The next thing she knew, she was pulling off the main road onto a dirt drive that led back to a simple clapboard siding house. A detached garage set to one side and the door was open. An older model VW Rabbit set at the opening. She pulled behind the car and turned the engine off. She sat there for a few minutes, contemplating her next move. She knew she was at Jacob's house, but how she knew how to get there she couldn't answer.

Finally, she eased herself from the car and walked towards the garage. The interior was dark, and she felt unsure about entering. However, when she did, there was nothing there except Jacob's motorcycle. So, he must be here. Somewhere. She looked around then and suddenly thought herself stupid. It wasn't like he was going to jump out at her. She would go up to the house and knock on the door just like any other normal person. Geesh. And with that, she strode over to the house and up the porch steps. Her hand was raised to knock when she heard the howl. A shiver ran all the way up her spine and into her hair. She dropped her hand and whirled around. The forest beyond yielded nothing. She decided it was much safer being inside and she turned and rapped loudly on the screen door. She strained to hear movement from inside, but there was nothing.

The howl came again and this time it sounded much closer. She spun around again, her back pressed to the door. She scanned the edges of the forests. She thought of Bigfoot which had given her nightmares when she was a little girl. She thought of man-eating wolves. Werewolves. If there were vampires, why shouldn't werewolves exist too? And she didn't realize how close to the truth she was. Her heart was pounding and then she saw movement in the brush beyond. Something was coming out of the trees.

"Omygod, Omygod," she chanted. She swiped a glance at her car which seemed to be miles away and wondered if she should chance making a run for it. Just as she mustered up the courage, the figure stepped out of the woods. It was on two legs but it wasn't Bigfoot.

Jacob. Oh, thank God. It was Jacob. He was shirtless and only wore a pair of cutoffs. His feet were bare. At the same moment, she recognized him, he saw her standing on the porch. He started jogging across the clearing and she suddenly found herself running down the steps and across the yard to meet him. She rushed into his arms. He smelled of the woods. Earth, pine, wolf. She knew then. It had been him. He held her tightly in his arms and it was the safest she had felt since she had awaken in the hospital and had no memory of who she was.

Since she had wrapped her arms around his neck, he had lifted her off the ground. Her legs dangled in mid-air and suddenly she wanted nothing more than to be close to him. Her legs found their way around his waist and she clung to him as if her entire being depended on his holding her. And maybe it did.

He pulled his head back to look in her eyes. "Amy," he breathed, not believing he was holding her in his arms. That she had her legs wrapped around his waist. He drank in her green eyes that he had missed so much. He savored her breasts that were pressed against his bare chest. His chest tightened with emotion. The imprinting was still strong as ever. Could she feel it?

"Why are you running around half naked?" she asked then. He was startled. It wasn't the type of question he had expected, but then again she had no memory of what he was. He didn't know what to say. She was bundled up in a bomber jacket, jeans, boots and scarf. And here he was only in cut-off jeans. Not even shoes on his feet. He had just come from a meeting with the pack. They had been scouting the area, looking for suspicious signs. Thankfully, everything seemed in order. Since the disposal of Lucius Manning, they had been on high alert, expecting vampires to come looking for him. But so far, nothing. Carlisle Cullen had discreetly inquired of Aro to Manning's whereabouts, and Aro had told him that he knew nothing of the ancient vampire's movements. No one did. Nothing but convenient for the supernatural residents of Forks, Washington.

"I, uh, run hot," he replied. She stared at him, her green eyes penetrating his black ones. He could feel her searching his mind. So, she knew of her power. He deftly put up the shields and she frowned at him.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

"I think it's best not to shock you," he said.

"Shock me? How can anything else shock me after what I have learned over the last week?"

"Good point."

"Why am I drawn to you?" she asked then, still gazing into his eyes. They still stood in the clearing and the sun was starting to dip below the tree tops. Jacob could hold her in his arms forever. She made no move to be released from his hold, and he saw this as encouraging. However, he wasn't going to push his luck either.

"It's complicated," he replied. And with those words, she unwrapped her legs from his waist and he set her on her feet. She placed her hands on his chest and decided, that yes, he ran hot. Very hot. His arms were still around her waist and she looked up at him. They stood there silently, observing each other. Jacob was very aware at how fragile this moment was. He was virtually a complete stranger to her. He had shown his bad side at the hospital that night, and he was determined not to make the same mistake again.

"You were the wolf I heard," she said then. She saw many emotions flicker across his dark eyes. Wondering if he should deny it. Wondering if she would run screaming to her car if he confirmed it. And then finally…

"Yes. It was me."

She didn't go running, but she didn't say anything either. She stepped away from him then, gathering her thoughts. She was in love with a werewolf. What did that mean? And then there was Edward, the vampire. He had feelings for her, but not like Jacob's. Edward loved Bella, but he felt something for Amy. Brotherly love? She never could get her finger on it. And here she was a blank slate except for this strange desire in the form on this dark-skinned werewolf.

"I wish I could remember," she muttered. Jacob remained silent. She paced back and forth while he stood still. "I'm a telepath," she muttered. "I have the Sight. A vampire drank from me. Maybe too much." Jacob winced at these last words. He regretted every second that he hadn't reached her in time.

"I feel our connection, you know," she said to him then. His eyebrows raised and they gazed at each other. "But it's frustrating not knowing what the connection means," she continued. "And your temper frightens me," she added. Jacob dropped his head and said, "I know. It's my worst fault. I let things get to me that shouldn't. It's the wolf inside."

"Well, that wolf better be calming things down because I'm not about to end up like Emily."

He stared at her for a moment. "What did you say?" he asked quietly.

"Emily? Sam's wife, Emily? All scarred because he lost his temper and the poor thing happened to be in swatting range? Yeah, I don't think so," Amy said. Jacob continued to stare at her and he replied, "Who told you about Emily?"

"No one. I've met her…" Then the significance of his questioning registered with her. Her mouth formed an "O" and she whispered, "I remember Emily…and Sam."

Jacob grabbed her shoulders then. "What else? What else do you remember?" He gave her a little shake. She grimaced and pushed his hands off her, "Ow! You're hurting me! Stop it. Just like that day at the cliffs when you had to knock me flat on my back!"

Jacob stared at her and his heart beat erratically in his chest. She remembered their first meeting. At the cliffs. He grabbed at her and she dodged his movements. She was remembering someone else grabbing at her. Pushing her to the ground. A pack of wild animals tearing at her clothes. The pain. Red in her mind.

"Amy," Jacob said. He truly wasn't trying to scare her, but her two memories were encouraging him. She batted at him. "Get away from me!" He backed off then, realizing she was remembering something darker and more sinister.

"Let me help you," he said then, holding out his hand. "Let me shoulder the pain."

She eyed him warily. The sun had gone down behind the trees now, and it was dusk. She was standing in the middle of nowhere with a werewolf who claimed undying love for her, and she was having the most horrible memories of anything she could ever imagine. She looked at his large hand and tentatively put her small, pale one in his. They clasped hands then and Jacob gasped with the onslaught of memories. Memories of her rape. Memories of the attack. He didn't think he would ever have to see those again, but here they were. Full force. He was there as they tore at her flesh. He was there to see her dad put her in the Jeep. He was there as the drunk driver slammed into them, spraying stars of pain everywhere. He saw Lucius Manning – felt the power of his charm. Felt him drinking from Amy. Draining her to unconsciousness. Draining her of her memories. He felt her fear upon waking up to a roomful of strangers. He felt her now. Struggling.

And then the only thing he could think of. The only thing he could comprehend was to give her back what she had lost. His love. And with that thought, he pulled her to him, her hand still tightly held in his. His other hand held the back of her neck and forced her to look up at him. His eyes smoldered, and she swallowed. And then he was kissing her. It was a kiss that possessed her all the way to her soul. It burned inside her. Starting in her stomach and going up and down her body. His mouth was hot. His lips felt wonderful. Flashes of them making love ran through her mind, and she groaned. She yanked her hand away from his to enable herself to wrap her arms around him. She couldn't get enough of his mouth. He tasted of cinnamon. His tongue thrust its way inside her mouth and she sucked greedily on it. That elicited a groan from him. His mouth left hers and trailed hot fiery flames down her neck. He kissed the tender spot behind her ear and licked her earlobe. Her scarf and jacket inhibited his continued trek down her collarbone area, and instead he went back up her jawline to her mouth.

"Jake. Jake," she gasped between kisses. He continued his assault on her mouth. Oh my God, she thought. Her body hummed. She could fell the wetness pooling in her panties. She could feel his hardness pressing against the denim of his cut-offs and her stomach. Her hand brushed against his swollen dick and he moaned.

"I love you, Amy. I love you," he told her, pressing kisses in her hair. Breathing in her scent. He could smell her. His heightened senses telling him she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. Something swelled inside of her and it wasn't the desire to have an orgasm. It was the feelings that had been buried deep within her mind. They came shooting forth, and tears formed in her eyes. She pulled away from him and placed her hands on his face. Her eyes glistened and she sent to him, _My eyes see with joy. My eyes see with love. I remember you. I remember you. God, I remember you. My lifemate._

Tears rolled down her cheeks, and his tongue flicked out and licked the salty wetness from her.

_I want to make love to you, _he sent back.

_I want that more than anything, _her mind caressed his. She showed him images of what she wanted him to do to her, and he growled and swept her in his arms. He began striding to his house and suddenly Amy put a hand on his shoulder, "Your dad!"

"Is at a friend's house for the evening. Won't be back until tomorrow," Jacob answered gruffly. Thank God for Sports TV and Harry Clearwater's fish fry (may he rest in peace), he thought. Then they were kissing again. Jacob didn't need to see where he was going. His senses led him up the porch steps, inside the house and down the hall to his small bedroom. He was glad that he had felt the spirit move him earlier that day to clean his room and change the linens. He sat Amy on her feet once they were inside the small room and he shut the door and locked it. He didn't want a chance surprise. She smiled slightly and then shrugged out of her coat and scarf, kicking her boots off in the process. Her eyes flitted around the room. This was actually the first time she had seen it. They hadn't spent much time at the Black residence. She knew Jacob felt somewhat shamed of his meager home, but it was simple and clean, and she liked it. The walls were bare. A desk and chair set to one side while the double bed took up the other side. A closet was partially open showing his clothing which consisted mostly of jeans, sweats, and t-shirts. As she surveyed the room, he pulled her sweater over her head. Today, she had on a midnight blue bra. He kissed the tops of her cleavage and she shuddered under his touch. While his lips roamed over her mounds, his fingers deftly released the snap and zipper of her jeans. In the meantime, she reached around and unsnapped her bra. In the next instant, she was naked and he drank her in. Her pale skin glistened in the moonlight streaming in his bedroom window.

"A full moon," she whispered. "You're not going to change into the big bad wolf, are you?"

He grinned and in one swift motion was out of his cut-offs. "Don't you know, I already am the big bad wolf?" In the next instance, he pulled her to him, his cock pressing against her stomach, and all she wanted was to have that inside her. Now.

Suddenly, he lifted her up and sat her right down on his shaft. Her legs wrapped around him, and she gasped. He grunted, "You're so wet. I've missed you so much." His hips began rocking back and forth, and she was amazed at his ability to stand and fuck her. She gripped his shoulders, and the muscles rippled under her fingers. She panted into his ear which only turned him on more and made him move that much faster. He grasped her hips and moved her up and down on his swollen cock. The position was driving her insane. His dick was pressed firmly on her g-spot and she could feel the tremors rising within her.

"Oh, God, you're going to make me come," she breathed, straining against him. She continued to grip his upper shoulders and she moaned and threw her head back. His rock-hard thighs and calf muscles supported them endlessly, and he could feel his own release on the horizon. And then at the same time, they came together, purple crimson washing over them. Amy screamed. Her insides squeezed him and he could feel her milking his dick. Jacob cried out and ground his hips into hers. He felt her walls convulse again with a second orgasm. Her chin dropped to her chest and then they looked at each other, eyes smoking. Tears ran down Amy's cheeks and Jacob became alarmed. He stopped moving and pulled her upper body close. "Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head and smiled through the tears. "No, no. You saved me."

He kissed her, his tongue darting into her mouth. She pulled away and smiled impishly at him, "However, I think I need more saving."

He grinned and they fell back on the bed.

_**To be continued . . . **_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything having to do with the Twilight series. It's all Stephanie Meyer's.

**WARNING:** It's rated M for a reason people!

***

The days turned into weeks. The weeks turned into months. Jacob and Amy counted their blessings every day. Bella counted hers as well because graduation day and her wedding day were fast approaching. It was April, and a month and half left until her life changed forever. One thing she noticed was that Edward hadn't badgered her again about becoming a vampire. The last time he had tried to get her to change her mind was before Amy was almost drained by Lucius Manning. She wondered if Amy's brush with death had made Edward come close to the reality of Bella's own certain death. Had it frightened him? If it did, then good. Maybe now, he could see her take on things. At the moment, she was sitting in the Cullen's living room with her two best friends, Alice Cullen and Amy Watson. Alice was going over last minute details, and Bella was half-listening as usual. This wedding stuff really didn't interest her in the least, but she knew Alice received great pleasure in planning the big event. Alice and Amy laughed and giggled while Bella gazed out the huge glass window into the forest beyond. She knew Edward was out there hunting and soon she would be by his side. She twirled a lock of long brown hair around her index finger and subconsciously bit her lower lip in thought. A hand waved in front of her face and she snapped out of her reverie.

"Heeeloooo? Earth to Bella Swan? Come in Bella Swan?" Amy said in a dramatic voice. Bella looked at her friends staring at her. She thought Alice looked like a little elf sitting there staring at her, while Amy looked something a little wilder. Maybe it was all the time that she had spent with Jacob, but it seemed even her senses were keener and it wasn't because of her telepathy. The bond between Amy and Jacob was unmistakable. Bella never really understood imprinting until Jacob and Amy. She had been introduced to Sam and Emily, but the concept had seemed prehistoric and almost…savage. But with Jake and Amy, it was different. Lifemates. Could she say that she and Edward were lifemates? She was the only person that he couldn't read her mind. Amy and Jake could actually talk to each other without speaking a word.

"What on earth are you thinking about?" Alice asked. Bella smiled and ducked her head giving it a little shake. "Boring stuff," she muttered.

Amy frowned slightly. She couldn't read Bella's mind either, so it wasn't a fluke on Edward's part. However, she knew when her friend was deep in serious thought, and this was one of those times. "Is everything ok between you and Ed?" Amy asked gently. Bella snapped her head up and said, "Of course! Everything's great!" She knew that over the last few months, Amy and Edward had become close friends and it felt strange to hear Amy call him "Ed." But that's what she had taken to calling him ever since she got her memory back. Bella smiled ironically to herself. Jake was her best male friend and Edward was Amy's. Weird. She shook her head of its thoughts and tried to focus back on flowers, or cake, or whatever they had been discussing.

"OK, so where we at?" she said, pulling the bridal magazine from Alice's hands.

"I've got the decorator all set to get the chapel ready," Alice replied. She decided that Bella was just being Bella. Bella nodded and remembered the day Edward had taken her out there and then when they…she blushed crimson. "Yes! The chapel!" she said, "it'll be great!"

"Are you sure you're ok with us planning all this?" Amy asked then. She couldn't help but think that Bella would want to do SOME planning of her own wedding, but Bella vehemently shook her head and said, "No, no. I want you all to do it. You know I hate planning parties and stuff."

"But it's your WEDDING," Amy stressed.

"I know, but all I care about is marrying Edward and…and…"

"Being changed," Alice finished for her.

Bella nodded. She grabbed each of the girls' hands then and looked them both in their eyes: green, amber, and brown meshing together. "I love you both. You know that. And only you I can say this to. I am scared shitless."

"Oh, Bella," Alice murmured and took Bella in her arms while Amy patted her head. "Of course, you're scared. You're voluntarily becoming one of us. And it's not going to be fun. I'm not going to lie to you."

"I know," Bella breathed. "Just the little taste I got when James bit me…"

"But it'll be different in that Edward will be there and he'll keep you safe," Alice replied.

"From myself and others," Bella whispered. Alice didn't answer. She didn't have to. Amy clutched Bella's hand and looked at Alice over Bella's shoulder. Her eyes were filled with worry.

"Are you having second thoughts?" Amy ventured. Bella shook her head, "No. No second thoughts. Just scared. I keep thinking of Charlie and Renee, and how I'm going to explain things, or explain away things. The absence will be easy. Extended honeymoon. But then after that? When I don't age. What then?"

"Face lifts? Tummy tucks?" Amy suggested.

Bella looked at her friend, and then she suddenly burst out laughing. The tension was gone. The three girls hooted like they had just watched a rerun of The Office, and this was how Edward found them when he came through the front door. He looked at them quizzically as they were doubled over in laughter. Alice, catching her breath, sobbed, "You wouldn't get it."

"Obviously, a woman thing," he muttered, which made them howl that much louder.

***

Alice dropped Amy off at her house, and she waved bye as Alice zoomed off to take Bella home. The yellow Porsche fit Alice to a "T." Amy turned around and addressed the grease monkey buried under the hood of her Mustang. She rolled her eyes.

"Jake, I don't know why you contend to spend ALL your time tinkering with that stupid car," she said. Her beloved looked around at her, grease smeared across his nose and cheek, and she couldn't help but think he looked delicious. He smiled, showing off his pearly whites and came around to give her a big hug. She backed off though and said, "Nu huh. Not with those greasy hands."

"Aw c'mon, sweetness. Just a little smooch for your one and only," he made fish lips at her and she squealed when he made a lunge at her. Not much of one because she knew he could've caught her in two seconds flat. She ran up the porch steps while he stood at the hood of her car, laughing. "Wash your hands!" she shouted at him. "And quit farting with that stupid car!"

"This car is a diamond in the rough," he said.

"Yeah, whatever," and with that last statement she disappeared into the house. Jacob grinned and when he was certain she wasn't coming back out, he took a small box out of his coverall's pocket. He popped the lid and looked at the ring sparkling within the velvet fold. It had taken him months of saving, but he now he had it. His father had offered to give him his mother's engagement ring, but Jacob wanted to save that for later. Right now, this ring represented new beginnings.

Just then Amelia Watson pulled up beside Amy's Mustang in her shiny black BMW. Jake almost wondered why Amelia didn't buy Amy a new car, but that wasn't his place to ask. Maybe the old clunker did hold a place in Amy's heart that she chose not to mention. Amelia smiled at Jake when she exited the car.

"Hello, there Jacob," she said, reaching into the backseat to retrieve her briefcase. Jacob gave her a wave and smile back, "Hey Dr. W. How's it going?"

"Not bad. Joining us for dinner?" She asked.

"I dunno. Amy didn't say anything," he replied. He wasn't going to invite himself that was for sure.

"Well, consider yourself invited," Amelia smiled, sashaying her way up the steps, and then she called over her shoulder, "Oh, and I've invited Sheriff Swan and Bella."

OKAY. That caught Jacob off-guard. He knew that Amelia and Charlie had been seeing each other here and there, but he didn't know how serious their relationship was getting. Obviously, it was stepping up a level. Just then Amy stuck her head out the front door and called to him, "Mom says you're coming to dinner. So, I REALLY suggest you wash your nasty hands!" Then she stuck her tongue out at him and disappeared back inside. He rolled his eyes in amusement. He had deftly hid the box behind his back and now he sat it on the roof of the Mustang. He peeled off the coveralls to reveal black t-shirt and Levi's underneath. Voila. Clean clothes. He threw the coveralls in the back of the 'Stang and stuck the ring box in the glove compartment. He knew it wouldn't fit in the pocket of his jeans and he could just imagine what Amy would say, "Is that a roll of quarters in your pocket or a roll of dimes?" HAR HAR HAR.

He looked at his hands and knew he did need to wash up. He ambled up the steps and poked his head in the front door. He could hear Amy and her mother talking and laughing from the kitchen.

"I'm going to wash the grease off!" he called, and he heard Amy's, "It's about time!" response. He chuckled and headed upstairs to Amy's bathroom. Of course, he had to go through her bedroom to get to it. He stood there and took in her familiar scent for a moment. His heart picked up pace as he thought about the close call of losing her. He shook his head and went in the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, he saw that his face was streaked with grease, and he wondered why Amy hadn't mentioned that. Just blah blah blah about his hands. He started on his hands, lathering them up good with the beauty soap laying in the tray. He sighed thinking about how he was going to smell like lavender and lilacs now. When he had scrubbed all traces of grease from his hands and forearms, he reached for the soap again to start on his face. A hand snaked out from beside him, and Amy whispered, "I want you to kiss me first."

He turned and gathered her in his arms. "You have become very stealthy."

She smiled up at him, not answering, except to pull his face to hers and touch her mouth to his. Even that simple touch elicited a groan from within, and he instinctively deepened the kiss. His hands came up to wrap around each side of her jaw line and caress the back of her ears. She sighed and pulled away, smiling dreamily.

They clasped hands between them and touched foreheads. The electricity that existed between them surged through their veins. There was no need for words.

_Do you know how much I love you?_ she sent to him.

_I can take a wild guess_, Jacob answered.

_Are you keeping a secret from me?_ she asked out of the blue.

_Why would you say that? _

_Because I see a little black box in your mind, and you're smiling devilishly._

Jacob groaned. He still forgot sometimes that she was telepathic and there were times when he needed to shield himself from her. He knew she didn't intentionally go poking around, but if it was something that was giving off strong signals, then she was going to notice.

"I wanted to surprise you," he muttered.

"So surprise me," she said. She looked at him, eyes twinkling. She reached down and got the wash cloth and gently wiped the grease from his nose and cheek. A touch so simple, so caring meant so much to him. He knew how much she loved him. He rubbed a thumb across her cheek and gently kissed her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. The heat began as it always did, until…

"Hey, guys! Sheriff Swan and Bella are here!" called Amy's mother from the foot of the stairway. Jake and Amy reluctantly broke apart, and Amy smiled, "Dinner…"

"Yeah."

Amy took Jake's hand and led him downstairs. Charlie had followed Amelia into the kitchen while Bella waited in the foyer. When she saw Amy and Jacob descending, she whispered, "Hello? Did we interrupt something?" She smiled evilly and Amy socked her in the arm, emitting an "OW!" from Miss Swan.

"Nooo, if you must know, Jacob was a dirty grease baby, and I had to help him wipe it off."

Bella nodded her head like she REALLY believed that. Amy nodded at them to follow her into the formal dining room where she and her mom entertained which was not that often. Her mother was very excited to use the good china. Amy knew that her mother liked Sheriff Swan and she wasn't going to begrudge her that. It was time for her mom to move on and find someone to make her happy again. She could hear her mother and Bella's dad laughing in the kitchen, and she thought suddenly how funny it would be if they hit it off so well, they got married and that would make Bella and her step-sisters.

Wonders never ceased in the town of Forks, Washington that was for sure.

Amelia appeared from the kitchen with a pot roast in her hands and she addressed Bella, "I'm sorry Edward couldn't make it."

Bella smiled slightly and said, "Yes, he sends his regrets. He already had another family engagement."

The teens exchanged knowing looks. Plus, it would have been very rude of Edward to sit there and not touch one bite of food. Charlie came out with two side dishes and Amelia gushed, "Oh, thank you Charles!"

_Charles?_ Bella mouthed to Jacob and Amy, while they hid smiles. They definitely caught the slight blush of Sheriff Swan, and Bella tried really hard not to giggle. Once the rest of the food was on the table, and everything settled, Amelia gestured for them to all take their seats. She sat at one end while Charlie sat at the other end of the table. Bella sat across from Jacob and Amy. For as melancholy a person as she was sometimes, she could say that she was very happy at that moment. The only person missing was Edward, but that couldn't be helped. Plus, she was going to cherish these moments when she could still enjoy her favorite foods. Food. She hadn't really thought of that. No more ice cream, hamburgers, pasta, Caesar salad…ok, she needed to stop before she really got depressed. Amy's mom had asked her a question, and she had no clue what it was because she'd been thinking about PopTarts.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Watson, my mind was on the delicious food," Bella said. Sweet save.

"I was just inquiring about your college plans," Amelia repeated. Charlie gave Bella a pointed look. College was something they continually argued about lately. Even though she was getting married, he still wanted her to get a degree.

"Well, Edward and I have been looking at the University of Alaska," Bella replied.

"Alaska, eh?" Amelia commented, she nodded in Amy's direction and said, "Amy's thinking of going back to Tennessee – UT in Knoxville, or even Vanderbilt in Nashville."

Jacob whipped his head to look at his beloved while her fork clattered on the plate. She gave her mother a withering look and said, "That hasn't been decided, Mother."

Amelia sidestepped Amy's warning tone and said, "I know dear, but I thought since certain threats were no longer in play, then you would want to go back home."

"Threats?" Charlie asked. No one was going to say "threats" and his police radar not pick up on the implied tone. Amelia pursed her lips and realized her blunder, remembering Charlie didn't know the full story. She carefully chose her words, "Oh, just past occurrences. Nothing to worry about now."

"If you were threatened, I want to know," Bella's dad continued. Amelia deftly sidestepped that as well and beamed, "You know. This is the first time I've cooked something and it's come out edible?" She laughed. Amy had to laugh too because it was true. Jacob and Bella exchanged looks while Charlie still looked befuddled but knew he wasn't going to get anything else from Amelia.

The rest of the meal was pleasant enough, but Amy knew that Jacob was sitting on the edge of his seat with the revelation that she may be leaving Forks and moving back across the continent.

_Please calm down. We'll talk about this later_, she told him.

_You never mentioned college! And I just assumed you would go here, somewhere!_

_Like I told my mom, I haven't made any decisions…_

From their facial expressions, Bella knew that Amy and Jake were having their own private conversation. Amelia and "Charles" were talking about…FOOTBALL. By the gods, could this woman actually like FOOTBALL? Well, then her dad certainly had met his match in heaven. Bella played with her remaining food and thought of Edward. She thought about what it would feel like to have his teeth sink in her neck; the stinging venom rushing through her bloodstream. Where would it happen? At the Cullens'? On their honeymoon? She had heard Alice and Esme talking about some island, but when she questioned them about it, they just smiled and said she would find out at the right time. So, she suspected it had something to do with the honeymoon. Married. She still could not wrap her mind around the concept. She never thought herself as one of these teenage marriage statistics, but if it was what kept her bound to Edward, then so be it. That and the changing.

"Penny for your thoughts, Bells," her dad said then.

"Oh! I was just thinking how great it is Amelia likes football as much as you," she replied.

"Really?" Charlie said. Amelia laughed. Jacob and Amy seemed to have ended their "conversation" and Amy said, "Yeah, Mom's always been kinda a sport freak. Never understood that. She definitely doesn't get it from ME," and Amy gave her mom a wink.

Dinner was soon over and the teens offered to help clean up while Amelia and Charlie retired to the den. Jacob rinsed the dishes and handed them to Amy who loaded the dishwasher. Bella wiped the table down and threw all the linen napkins in the dirty clothes hamper in the laundry room.

"I think it's sweet that my mom has hit it off with your dad," Amy told Bella, as she added soap to the dispenser, shut the door and turned the dishwasher to the START position.

"Yeah, me too," Bella agreed.

"My mom has such a reputation at the hospital for being stand offish. Obviously, your dad charmed the pants off her,"

Jacob groaned, "Please no images!"

Bella threw a dish towel at him which he deftly caught in midair. Suddenly remembering his earlier strife, he turned to Amy, "Now, can we talk?"

"Well, that's my cue to skedaddle!" Bella said, "Well, looky there, a text from Edward! What great timing!" and she scurried out of the room.

Amy leaned up against the kitchen counter and crossed her arms. "I don't want the third degree."

Jacob took her hand and pulled her, "No third degree, but you're coming with me," and with that he led her outside away from the laughter of the adults and wherever Bella had "skedaddled" to.

_**To be continued…**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything having to do with the Twilight series. It's all Stephanie Meyer's.

**WARNING:** It's rated M for a reason people!

**A/N:** Sorry it's been forever since I've posted a chapter. I have been very busy with grad school. Also, Billy talks about how he ended up in his wheelchair and of Jacob's mother. I don't remember if this is addressed in the books – this is my take.

***

Amy leaned against the Mustang while Jake leaned into her. He puts his hands on either side of her head, resting them on the roof frame. His head hovered close to hers; his mouth inches away from her lips. She shivered and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. He noticed the movement.

"Cold?" he whispered, moving closer, their lips almost touching. She shook her head, "Not hardly." She suddenly felt nervous as if this was their first time together. This close. But that was silly. Because they had been MUCH closer than this. She could feel the heat radiating off his body. He was wearing his usual black t-shirt and a pair of Levi's. His muscles rippled beneath the thin material, and she swallowed. She looked into his black eyes and he stared hard at her.

"Jake?"

"Mmm?"

"You have to kiss me before I melt."

He grinned.

"Okay."

And with that last word, they were kissing. He never moved his hands from the car frame and she never unwrapped her arms from her shoulders, but they kissed intensely. Moving against each other with a passion she couldn't describe. His mouth was hot on hers, and his tongue darted in her mouth finding hers and sliding across the top sending a shudder through her lower body. She felt him grin against her mouth, and then suddenly her hands were on his biceps and she whipped him around to where he was leaning against the car and she was pushing against his body. He pulled back in surprise and said, "Whoa! Where did that come from?" She was still reaching for him and then she opened her eyes.

"If you don't kiss me, Jacob Black, I'm going to tell Billy you didn't open the door for me." She smiled evilly at him and he started laughing.

"I love you," he said, pulling her to him and wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you too," she replied against his chest where her face was buried. The scent of him engulfed her and she felt dizzy. Her loins were burning and she had never wanted him so much. He kissed her again, and then said, "In all seriousness, I did bring you out here to talk."

She looked at him and pouted. "I don't want to talk because I know what you want to talk about."

"Your mother said you were thinking of moving back to Tennessee," he began. She held up a finger to his lips and made a shushing noise.

"I haven't made any decisions. I actually don't know what I want to do with my life."

She turned away and walked a few paces from him. She turned back to him and continued, "Mr. Rasnake was very positive about my submission to the school journal and thinks I have a chance of winning the state competition. I'll find out in a couple of weeks."

She stared at him and Jake finally said, "Oookay. That's great. Isn't it?"

"Yes. If I win the competition, I get a full scholarship to Washington State." She paused. He stared. He didn't get it. WSU had four campuses. Spokane, Pullman, Tri-Cities and Vancouver. Vancouver probably being the closest. She may be a few hours away but at least not DAYS. He could deal with her being a few hours, but not a few days.

"Okay, sweetness. I'm really missing something here," he said.

She shook her head. "Before I met you, I had my future all mapped out. I wanted to graduate, go to college, get my English degree, and write…Now…"

He didn't think he liked where this was going. He searched her mind, but found she had her shields up. Not a good sign.

"Okay, you're scaring me," he said.

"I still want all those things," she pushed on, stepping closer to him and grabbing the front of his t-shirt in her fists. Her eyes searched his, looking for something he was not understanding. And then she said, "I want you to come with me."

He gave a bark of laughter and she frowned. "What is so funny?"

He grabbed her and crushed her to him and laughed some more. "Oh, my God, Amy. You had me scared shitless. I thought you were going to kick me to the curb or something." He buried his face in the curve of her neck and breathed in her scent of lavender.

"What? Are you crazy? I love you! I can't see myself going off to college and you staying here…"

He grew sober then. "But I have to stay here."

They looked at each other and he could see she didn't understand. The full extent of his responsibilities to the pack. But when he felt her search his mind, he could see the comprehension flood across her features and she slowly nodded her head.

"The pack," she said.

"Yeah. I can't leave. I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Then I won't go."

"No."

His finality startled her. She had never heard him use that tone.

"I love you too much for you to give up your dreams," he said. So much wisdom for a 17 year old. She gazed at him and touched his cheek. They were young, but their experiences made them ancient, she thought. She felt like she had lived a hundred years sometimes.

_I see with Love. I feel with Love,_ she sent to him. He kissed the palm of her hand.

_You'll win the competition, _he replied.

_Maybe._

_I know so._

She smiled.

"I have something for you," Jacob said aloud. Then he opened her car door and reached inside the glove box. She watched him with curious eyes, wondering what in the world would be in her glove box. And then she saw it. The velvet box. Her breath caught in her throat. Jacob came back out of the car and smiled. "Now, don't get all excited," he said. "It's not what you think." She didn't really hear his words, her heart hammering against her chest. But she already knew that it wasn't an engagement ring, and she didn't care. He opened the lid and the amethyst stone sparkled at her. It was an emerald cut and the band was silver. So simple. So beautiful.

"Jacob. It's beautiful."

She carefully removed it from the box and started to slide it on her ring finger, but he stopped her and placed it on her index finger. It fit perfectly.

"I know you like purple and lavender stuff. I wanted to give you something. Something that represented what I feel for you. To show you…" his voice trailed off as he stumbled over his words. She smiled through the tears that were falling from her eyes. She threw herself in his arms and said, "I'll never take it off. Never." He squeezed her.

She stepped back and admired her ring. "This reminds me of when my dad gave me the Mustang."

Jake's eyebrows lifted. "Your dad gave you this car?"

"Yeah. It had been his. That's why I hang on to it."

Now he understood.

"I miss him," she murmured. Jake pulled her back to him and pressed a kiss on her head. "I know."

They stood in silence for a few moments and then Amy said, "Meet you upstairs in a little bit?"

"You bet."

***

He waited until after Bella and her dad left before going up to Amy's room the "back way." He watched them from his perch in the oak tree that stood outside of Amy's bedroom window. He saw Bella slant her head toward him and knew that she knew he was there. He watched as Charlie, _or Charles_, and Amelia laughed; and then when Charlie got flustered when Amelia lightly kissed him on the cheek. He watched as Bella scurried to her dad's truck after the display of affection, and Jacob chuckled low in his throat. He watched as Amy waved good-bye to the retreating vehicle and as she and her mother disappeared inside. With that, he lithely jumped to Amy's bedroom window and climbed inside. A few moments later, the bedroom door opened, and she stepped inside, shutting it behind her. She went to his arms and they fell to the bed wrapped in the warm cocoon of their love.

***

Over at the Swan residence, it was much the same. Edward was waiting for Bella as she entered her bedroom, but instead of going straight to his arms, she announced, "My dad is in love with Amy's mom!" Edward arched his eyebrows thoughtfully and replied, "And this makes you unhappy?"

Bella waved her arms around and paced back and forth. "Honestly, I don't know how it makes me feel!"

"And he's admitted these feelings?"

Bella looked at Edward. "Not in words, but I can tell. He acts just like I do around you! All flustered and stupid!"

Edward gave a snort of laughter and Bella gave him an evil look. "What? What's so funny?"

"You, love. Saying you're flustered and stupid." Edward snorted again.

"Well, I am. My dad and I are very much alike."

Bella plopped on the bed and slouched with her hands in her lap. Edward sat down next to her and put an arm around her pulling her to him. He tucked her head under his chin and stroked her arm. "I think it's nice your dad has found someone."

Bella sighed. "Yeah, me too. It's just weird. I guess because I thought he would always love Mom no matter what. I mean, Mom fell in love again, why not Charlie?" She straightened up then and smiled at Edward. He smiled back and kissed her on her mouth.

"Our wedding is next month," she ventured. "Are you nervous?"

Edward smiled and said, "No."

"I am," Bella said. Edward looked at her intensely and replied, "Are you having second thoughts?"

She shook her head. "No. No second thoughts. But I've been thinking about my change…"

"What? If you don't what to, you know I'll be thrilled—"

"No, Edward. I just need to know that you'll be there. That you won't leave me…" her voice trailed off and she sucked in a breath. Edward wrapped his arms around her and tried not to crush her in his moment of reassurance. "God, Bells. I would NEVER leave you. NEVER. I'll be with you EVERY single step. EVERY ONE. Don't doubt that."

She nodded and wiped away the few tears that had fallen from her eyes. Edward kissed her crown and murmured against her hair, "You have to know how much I love you. You have to."

"I do."

He took her face in his hands, his thumbs caressing her cheeks. She smiled up at him. If he had a heartbeat, it would have skipped a beat. For all his soulless days, he would never know why God had taken pity on him and sent him this beautiful girl. But he thanked Him now. For every day. For every precious moment he spent with her.

***

"I got the scholarship," Amy announced a week later as she stood in the Black kitchen. Billy gave a whoop while Jacob grabbed her and lifted her off the floor. "That's my girl," he smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He set her down and Billy held his arms out for a hug of his own. She obliged and gave her future father-in-law a kiss on the cheek. Billy blushed under his dark skin. Jacob laughed, "Hey Pop, you're showing your true colors." Amy grinned as the elder Black gave a swat at Jacob who danced out of the way.

"Which campus?" Jacob asked then.

"The main one – Pullman," she replied. He nodded.

"Classes start in August," she added. Jacob nodded again. His mind started working then. The realization that she wouldn't be around all the time. She wouldn't be within running distance. High school graduation was close enough. The summer would fly by. Bella and Edward married and off on their "extended" honeymoon. Suddenly, he didn't feel too good. Amy noticed his change and how his dark skin took on a pasty look. She touched his arm and said, "Are you all right? You don't look too good."

"I don't feel good," he said. "I need some air." And suddenly he was gone out the front door. Amy turned and looked at Billy, and he met her questioning gaze.

"It's the imprinting. The thought of you not being close by is getting to him, but he doesn't realize that's what's working on him," he told her. Amy looked out the window where she could see Jacob pacing back and forth under the sycamore trees in their front yard. "Maybe I shouldn't go," she said. Billy snorted, "Nonsense. Go. Get your degree. Jacob will survive, and so will you." Amy looked at Billy, his black eyes still sparkling with life even though he had had a hard one. She touched his hand and the memories of long ago came swirling around. He slipped out of her grasp and rolled over to the window to watch his son.

"What happened Billy?" Amy asked quietly. He knew what she was asking.

"Logging accident," he replied gruffly. "Crushed my spine. My wife had died the year before –cancer, and here I was, a cripple trying to take care of a four year-old." He sighed. Amy came up behind him and put her arms around his neck. His calloused hand clutched her forearm. "You've done a great job," she whispered.

"You are special girl, Amy Watson. I knew that the minute I laid eyes on you. I knew you were the one that my Jacob needed. I can die at peace now," he said.

"You still have a lot of years," Amy scolded. She never liked to hear one talk of their death. She had seen enough of it.

"We shall see," Billy said. He cleared his throat then and gently shook her off, "Go on. Go ease that boy's doubts."

Amy smiled and said, "Okay."

Billy watched as Amy walked out to meet Jacob under the trees and when they hugged, he turned away and made his way back to sit in front of the TV. He only prayed that they had a long and happy life. He missed Jacob's mother every day. And he knew he would be seeing her again. He could feel it in his bones. She was waiting.

_**To be continued…**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything having to do with the Twilight series. It's all Stephanie Meyer's.

**WARNING:** It's rated M for a reason people!

***

Graduation day had finally arrived. Forks High School seniors milled about waiting for the signal to file into the cramped gymnasium where the ceremony would take place. Amy stood with Bella and the Cullens. The girls were dressed in dark blue graduation gowns while the guys wore black. Amy wondered how many more times the Cullens would go through this ceremony. Edward, Alice and Jasper laughed and smiled, and Amy was pleased to notice that Jasper didn't run off as soon as she approached them. Maybe he was finally getting used to her scent. Or he had used his own calming technique on himself.

The next weekend was Bella and Edward's wedding. It was all somewhat surreal. Especially for Bella. She had confided in Amy that she was happy but still scared shitless over the whole transformation from human to vampire. Amy told her friend that she could change her mind, but Bella shook her head vehemently. "No. It's what I WANT. I know it's not going to be pleasant. Just that little glimpse from when James bit me tells me that, but I will do whatever it takes to be with Edward forever." Amy remained silent because she couldn't argue with Bella's reasoning. She would do the same thing with Jake. She already knew that Jake would have a longer lifespan that she, but he would eventually die. It wasn't something she relished. Thinking about dying before he did. They had never talked about it. They hadn't even talked about their impending marriage. It was just understood that they would marry. Someday. Amy still would like to be proposed to though. She was brought out of her thoughts by Edward.

_Penny for your thoughts_, he sent. She looked at him and smirked.

_Like you need a penny. You just can read them like everyone else's._

_Not if you don't let me,_ he smirked back.

_Here, I'll give you some dirty thoughts to mull over, _Amy was feeling rather feisty and she shot some extremely pornographic images to Edward. Even he couldn't help but blush with what he saw. However, his amber eyes turned a dark gold and he breathed, _Maybe you'll get your wish._ He smiled evilly and it was Amy's turn to blush. Bella caught their silent exchange and said, "I really wish you guys wouldn't do that. It's quite annoying!"

Edward and Amy "ahemed" and looked at the sky commenting how clear it was for a day in Washington State. Bella snorted while Alice and Jasper chuckled. At that moment the incredible roar of a motorcycle broke through the chattering of the crowd and Amy's face lit up. Jacob. He pulled up to the curb, squeezing the bike between two parked cars. He wore black dress pants, black boots and a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He had tried the tie thing, but it hung limply around his collared neck. Amy had never seen him look more handsome. His raven black hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She ran over to him and tackled him before he could get off the bike. He laughed and said, "What a warm welcome. I love your gown."

She rolled her eyes and said, "You look awesome." He turned a pink color, and she pulled at his ponytail. She noticed his failed tie and said, "Let me fix that." She deftly knotted it into a half-Windsor and Jacob made a choking noise as she tightened it. "Oh, puhlease," she muttered, smoothing the wrinkles out of his shirt and resting her palms on his chest. Bella and the Cullens strolled over. Jacob nodded his head at the family of vampires and Bella. He swallowed, knowing it wouldn't be long before she would be one of them. "Where are the parental units?" he asked.

"Inside," Bella answered, waving towards the gym entrance. Jacob nodded. "Well, I guess I'd better join them."

Amy looked at him and said, "I wish you were graduating with us."

He smiled and said, "Me too, babe. Me too."

***

It wasn't long before mortar boards were flying through the air and there were whoops of laughter and triumph. They had made it. They were high school graduates. Bella and Amy hugged, while Edward and the rest of the Cullens just took it all in. They had been through this many times before. Jacob pushed his way through the crowd of students and families and grabbed Amy around the waist. He hugged her tightly. Her mother wasn't too far behind and she said, "Lord, Jake, let me hug my daughter!" Charlie was there too grabbing Bella in bear hug and saying, "I'm so proud of you Bells!" Bella smiled and said, "Thanks Dad."

The old gang from Bella's first years at Forks High came over. Mike, Jessica, Angela, Eric. Mike announced they were going to an after-party at his house and invited Bella and her gang to join them. She looked at Edward and he nodded. Mike extended the invitation to Jacob as well and he agreed. One last hurrah before everything changed for good.

***

Mike's house had a pool and that's where the party was at. There were tiki torches, lights, Japanese lanterns, BBQ, the works. His parents had spared no expense in making this graduation party a success. Everyone was out of their graduation attire of course, though a few still wore their mortar boards. Jake still wore his dress clothes, though he had undone the tie and untucked his shirt. He lay in the hammock that was tied between two oak trees, and Amy lay next to him. She wore a pair of cutoffs and a "Hello Kitty" t-shirt. Loud music blasted from the speakers that were mounted on the deck. Though the weather was not yet summer weather, there were still the kids that were taking advantage of the pool. Bella and Edward were two of them. Amy was amazed that Bella even agreed to jump in the frigid water and it wasn't like Edward could warm her up considering the popsicle that he was. She had to laugh though at the irony of it all. She would have never dreamed she would be sitting at a graduation party with vampires amongst the guests. Jasper and Alice sat at one of the picnic tables, and Jasper was back to looking like he was getting ready to pass out at any minute. All these human heartbeats were getting the best of him, and it was no surprise when he and Alice decided to leave early. At least he was able to receive a pat on the shoulder from Mike and thank him for the invite without tearing Mike's neck open. Amy read this all from Jasper's thoughts.

Jacob lazily ran his long fingers up and down her bare arm sending goose bumps up her skin. Bella and Edward exited the pool, and Bella ran over and shook cold water all over the two. Amy shrieked and Jacob about overturned the hammock. "God, Bells!" he shouted in good nature. Edward sidled up and tossed his long locks at them as well. "Aw, c'mon!" Jake shouted again. Amy jumped up and tackled Edward, catching him off-guard. He grabbed her forearms and laughed evilly. He knew what she was trying to do. She shoved him towards the edge of the pool, but just as he was about to topple backward, he jerked his body around and sent both of them flying into the water. Amy came up sputtering and shouting, "Edward Cullen! I'm going to kill you!"

"Sorry, luv. Can't be done," he chuckled. Of course, no one else knew the deeper meaning. There was much laughter, but Bella and Jacob were somewhat startled at their respective mates' playfulness with each other. In a blink of an eye, Edward was out of the pool and reaching down to give Amy a helping hand. She swatted his hand away and came up the ladder. Bella had never seen Edward this carefree – even with her and it gave her food for thought. She knew that Edward and Amy had a connection through their telepathy, but she didn't know how far it went – how deep. She glanced at Jacob but his face was blank. This surprised her because before he would be smoldering with anger towards Edward. Now he just looked bored. Had their roles reversed?

This time, Amy was the one to come over and shake her shaggy wet hair all over Bella who held up her arms in defense which did absolutely no good. "Your boyfriend is completely evil!" she said. Edward tut-tutted in his defense, "I was only defending myself from your attack."

"Ol' Ed's got a point," Jacob interjected. Amy looked at him and said, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever." Bella was also surprised at his response, but didn't say anything. Edward threw her one of the extra towels and handed another one to Amy who wrapped it around her shoulders.

"You guys ready to call it a night?" Edward asked. Jacob nodded as did the girls. Jacob had parked his bike at Amy's house and they all had rode over together in Edward's Volvo. Edward gathered his and Bella's clothes, and called to Mike that they were leaving. Mike jogged over and said, "Hey, man. I'm really glad you all came." His eyes darted towards Bella whom he still held a candle for and he said, "Maybe I'll see you around this summer?"

"Um, I doubt it. Edward and I are going on an extended honeymoon after the wedding next weekend," She mumbled. Mike's face couldn't hide his disappointment but he managed to answer, "Oh, yeah. The wedding. I had forgotten…"

"I didn't send out invites cause it's just family," Bella said, trying to explain why she didn't invite any of her classmates – except for Amy and Jacob of course. But they didn't count, since they were in the wedding. Mike waved a hand. "No, I understand. I hope you guys have a great life together." Edward nodded, and then Mike held his hand out and Edward reluctantly took it in a handshake. Mike exclaimed, "Wow, man! You need to get in front of a fire! That pool froze you up!"

Edward smiled slightly, "Yes, I think it did."

***

The ride back to Amy's was a silent one. Even telepathic Edward and Amy's minds were quiet. Amy was completely lost in her thoughts and her shields were firmly in place. She didn't understand her feelings for Edward. She loved Jacob completely, of that she was sure. But she couldn't deny that she cared for Edward as well. But was it as a friend, brother, what? The whole pool incident was out of character for her. She would have done it with Jacob, but Edward? And then Jacob not reacting in a jealous way threw her for a loop as well. She didn't know whether to be at ease or mad that he didn't react in his usual angry way when it came to Edward. And what did Bella think? Not being able to read her mind was discouraging. She certainly didn't want to make Bella mad even though Bella had certainly made her mad months ago when she and Jacob had shared a kiss. She was staring out the back passenger window into the dark night. She felt Jacob's warm hand take hers and she looked over at him and smiled. She couldn't read his expression, but she opened her mind to him and found his closed off. However, when she opened her mind, Edward pushed his way in.

_We need to talk._

_No we don't, _she answered. And she slammed her mind shut.

She laid her head on Jacob's shoulder and squeezed back the tears that were forming at the back of her eyes. His heartbeat reverberated in her ear and she could almost hear his blood whooshing through his veins. His other hand that was not holding hers came up and caressed her cheek. With that touch, she knew he wasn't completely closed off from her, and she sighed. Her wet clothes clung to her, but Jacob's body heat warmed her. Always running at 108 he would say. She felt him lean down, his mouth at her ear and he spoke very softly, not even a whisper, but she still heard his words, "I'm going to fuck you senseless when we get back to your house." She shivered with those words. However, she knew that they were overheard because she caught the movement of Edward's hands tightening on the steering wheel. And she knew it wasn't a coincidence. Vampires had very acute hearing.

***

Edward dropped Jacob and Amy off at her house, and Bella said good-bye while Edward looked out the windshield. Amy knew he wasn't happy with her, but she didn't care. Just because he was a vampire didn't mean he could exert his power over her. Edward squealed out of the driveway and zoomed up the street towards Bella's. Amy rolled her eyes and turned to look at Jacob who was giving her this stern look. She was confused at first, and then startled when he grabbed her and roughly kissed her. "You're mine," he growled.

"What the hell are you talking about? 'I'm yours?'" she exclaimed, pushing against his hard chest. His hands were still wrapped around her biceps like bands of steel. His dark eyes were like liquid smoke, and suddenly she felt a curl of fear snake through her stomach. Jacob immediately let her go and ran his hands through his hair which was free from the ponytail. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he said. "I'm a jerk. But Edward makes me crazy."

"Edward?"

He looked at her. "Yes! Edward! The guy is always around."

Amy made a dramatic sweep of the driveway and said, "Well, I don't see him now."

"Oh, God. You know what I mean!" Jake said hotly.

"Jake. You have got to stop feeling so insecure," Amy told him, taking his face in her hands. He covered her hands with his and said, "I know. But I also know he has feelings for you."

"Yes, he does," she said.

"Fuck! I knew it!"

"Just like you have feelings for Bella and she has feelings for you and…"

"And you have feelings for Edward?!"

She hesitated. "Yes, I do."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Jacob swore. He took her hands away from him and turned away. He wanted to punch something so bad. Maul it. Tear it apart. He could feel himself starting to phase. He took deep breaths, willing the urge to go away. Amy stood silent behind him. She knew better than to try and pet him. He could feel her silent energy coursing through him though. The imprinting. Nothing could take that away from them – not even the motherfucking bloodsucker.

_I only love you,_ she sent.

He rounded on her. _What do you feel for him though? Lust? _

_I don't know. Maybe. _

Jacob growled.

_When I didn't know who I was, he was the one that was there for me._

Jacob felt like he'd been punched in the gut. Of course, being the ass that he was, he chose to stay away while Edward stepped up to the plate and was truthful with Amy and the memories she had forgotten. And then when he DID decide to man up, he screwed it all up by acting like a maniac that night in the hospital corridor. No wonder she felt the way she did. It was so ironic in a way. He had saved Bella when Edward had abandoned her "for her own good", and now Edward had somewhat saved Amy when she was without memories. It seemed like God was always playing cruel tricks on him. However, he could not curse God. Not when he knew that it was God that brought Amy here in the first place. He could only curse himself for being a pig-headed jealous fool. And then he remembered the kiss with Bella. Idiot. He went to Amy then. Put his hands on her shoulders and looked deep into her eyes. "Tell me what I can do to fix this. Tell me what you need."

"I just need you," she replied. "I just need you to fuck me senseless."

Jacob groaned and leaned down to lick the curve of her neck. "I can do that."

_**To be continued…**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything having to do with the Twilight series. It's all Stephanie Meyer's.

**WARNING:** It's rated M for a reason people!

***

Renee fussed with Bella's hair and veil. Bella itched in the white gown that she thought was too much for her, but Alice had insisted that it was wonderful. And actually it was, but Bella continued to think it should be on someone with more style than her. Amy and Alice were her attendants. She had asked Rosalie to be polite, but the blonde vampire had flatly refused. Jacob was Bella's "best man." At first, Jacob was put off by this title, but Bella insisted that she couldn't get married without her best friend by her side. After everything they had been through, she still considered the wolf to be her greatest friend. Amy and Alice were dressed in sapphire color dresses with spaghetti straps and tight waistlines. They dropped to mid-calf and the silky material flowed around their legs. Another Alice pick. Bella had to admit that Alice was the born party planner.

Bella cried out when Renee yanked too hard on a curl she was fighting with, "Ow! Mom!"

"I'm sorry, dear, but your hair is just SO unruly for some reason," Renee replied, holding the curling iron in one hand and a brush in another. This brought back memories of Bella's mother fixing her hair as a child.

"I just can't believe that my baby girl is getting married!" Renee said, tackling Bella's long, brown locks again.

"Well, I'm going to be a bald bride, if you don't stop yanking my hair out," Bella muttered.

"I heard that," her mother said, "don't you want to look beautiful?"

"She already is," came a male voice. They all whirled around and Renee said, "Get out! You're not supposed to be in here."

Jacob laughed and said, "I'M not the one marrying her!"

Alice wrinkled her nose in meaningful way, and Jacob scowled at her. He almost stuck his tongue out, but he refrained. He stepped into the cramped quarters of Bella's bedroom and Alice said, "I'm going to check on things downstairs."

The wedding was taking place in the Swan's backyard. This was probably the only thing Bella had decided. That she wanted to get married in her father's backyard instead of the chapel that Edward had suggested. She was afraid of hurting his feelings, but he was nonplussed. "Anything to make you happy," he murmured, kissing her lightly on the mouth, when she had told him her change of heart. The ceremony would take place under a white canopy that had been strung with twinkle lights. All the decorations were courtesy of Alice. In fact, the entire wedding was courtesy of Alice and the rest of the Cullens. There was no way Bella's parents could have paid for everything Alice insisted on having. Carlisle had presented it as their wedding present to the couple when Charlie insisted on helping pay for a portion. He reluctantly agreed, and then decided he would help pay for their honeymoon. However, that too had been taken care of. He mumbled something about a toaster and Bella just laughed and hugged her dad. Bella was brought back to the present when Amy asked, "So are the natives getting restless?"

Jacob arched an eyebrow, and said, "Somewhat. Cullen is pacing around like a caged tiger. Maybe he thinks Bells is going to come to her senses."

"Jake," Bella warned.

Jacob held up his hands in mock defense. "Just kidding. Just kidding."

"Riiiight," both Amy and Bella said in unison. They looked at each and giggled while Jacob rolled his eyes. All the while, Renee busily worked on her daughter's hair and veil and suddenly proclaimed, "There."

Bella turned and looked in her dresser mirror and was speechless. She didn't even recognize the young woman staring back at her. Romantic ringlets framed her face. The top was swept up in a series of curls with the length flowing down her back. The veil sat like a crown on the top of her head, the white lace in two layers that reached her shoulder blades. It was her mother's veil when she married Charlie. There was silence in the room and Jacob leaned down to look at her in the mirror and he said, "That Edward is one lucky mother—"

"JACOB!" admonished Amy and Renee.

"Well, you get my drift," he continued.

Just then Alice poked her head in the door and said, "They're ready."

"They're ready, they're ready," Renee, Amy and Bella chanted. Jacob rolled his eyes again. Women.

The soft wafts of a string quartet could be heard coming from what was now the garden of the backyard.

"That's our cue," Jacob said, holding his elbow out for Bella to take. She wrapped her hand around his bicep and they all exited the bedroom.

***

Charlie was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Bella could see his eyes glistening, but she only smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Jacob escorted both Alice and Amy down the aisle, and the three stood on the bride's side. Edward stood waiting with Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper. He could hardly believe he was actually getting MARRIED. Married. Never in his wildest dreams. He glanced briefly at Amy, but she looked straight ahead, refusing to meet his eyes. Since the graduation party, she had successfully avoided him and any chance of being alone with him. If she required to be at the Cullens due to wedding preparations, she stuck with Alice or Bella like glue. And he couldn't blame her. He had no business invading her thoughts and adding confusion to everything. They had grown close because of her memory loss but that's where it ended. He had Bella, she had Jacob. He thought back when Bella had wanted a relationship with both him and Jacob, and that certainly had NOT worked. And he was crazy to think that all FOUR of them could have some semblance of a relationship. Geez. The wind rustled the white canvas of the wedding tent, and his attention was brought to the back doors of the Swan residence. Esme was at her place, ready to sweep the doors open on cue. And at the first strands of Debussy's "Claire de Lune," Esme pulled the doors open and stepped to the side to let Charlie and Bella exit the house and enter the illuminated backyard. It was just reaching dusk, and the air had a fairytale quality about it. Once again, if Edward had had a heart, his would have skipped a beat at the beauty that was his Bella.

She was radiant. She and Charlie made their way down the aisle. The smattering of guests rose to their feet as she passed by. She looked like a queen. His queen. He had been waiting his entire life for someone like her, and here she was. For eternity. She smiled hesitantly at him and he smiled back. She loved him. When he thought all hope was lost, she loved him. From the corner of his eye, he could feel the dog's gaze locked on Bella.

Jacob thought Bella was stunning, but he noticed that none of his old feelings surfaced with her beauty. He turned his head and looked at Amy who was standing to the right of Alice. Alice wrinkled her nose slightly and took a step back so that the couple might get a straight shot at each other. Amy glanced over as she felt the heat of Jacob's gaze and she smiled.

_I love you,_ he sent.

_I know. I love you, _she replied.

Bella and Charlie continued to make their way down the aisle and met the groom and the rest of the wedding party. The Reverend Wallace, whom Charlie was good friends with, commented, "And who gives this woman in marriage to this man?"

"Her mother and I," replied Charlie. He paused to give Bella a kiss on the cheek before taking his seat next to Renee. Renee's husband, Phil, was unable to attend due to his schedule. However, when a slim hand came to rest on Charlie's shoulder from behind, it did not go unnoticed by Renee who gave a slight sniff. Charlie's neck went red with the touch of Amelia's hand. She gave him a pat and then leaned back in her seat. Renee gave him a sideways glance and whispered, "I didn't know you had a girlfriend."

"How would you know? We never talk," Charlie whispered back.

"This is true. Bella never mentioned it though," Renee continued to whisper.

"Renee. Our only daughter is getting married," Charlie whispered more harshly.

Bella turned her head slightly at her parents. Reverend Wallace cleared his throat and said in a clear voice, "Let us begin."

***

The wedding and reception went by in a blur. Bella was spun here and there. To and fro. A dance with her dad, Carlisle, Edward, Jacob, Emmett, Jasper. She thought it would never end until she was spun back in the arms of Edward. Her husband. She gulped.

"Glad to have you back," Edward chuckled. She nodded. She had removed the cumbersome veil, but her hair was still wrapped up in their curls and ringlets. Edward made what was probably the hundredth sweep of her and said for the hundredth time, "You are stunning."

"I wish you would quit saying that. How was dancing with my mom?" she asked.

"Well, lucky for me, she wore gloves or she would have announced to everyone how frozen my hands were," Edward said blithely. "She also threatened me with bodily harm if I should hurt you."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Yes, that sounds like my mom."

"She has a lot of spirit," Edward said.

"Yes, I think that's why she and my dad didn't work."

"Hmm. Well, I wonder about him and Dr. Watson because she certainly has a lot of spirit as well."

"I don't know. It's different between them."

Edward remained silent as he led Bella around the dance floor. It was a few minutes before they realized they were alone and everyone else watched from the sidelines. Bella stumbled but Edward deftly caught her and chuckled, "Just pretend they're not there."

"How can I, when they're staring at us?" she said under her breath, trying to keep her eyes on his face. If she looked at her family and friends, she would fall on her face. She knew for sure. "Something" by The Beatles played, and George Harrison's smooth vocals floated across her like a breeze. Amy's pick. "Because," Edward assured her, "I am here."

Bella smiled up at him and then it was just them. A swirling, whirling sparkle of white and black beneath the twinkling, white, canopy of the night sky.

***

They lay in Amy's bed. They were on their sides facing each other. Jacob's raven hair falling across his shoulders while Amy's hair was free of the hairspray and baby's breath from the wedding. The sheet half-covered their naked bodies. Amy's fists were tucked under her chin. She smiled at Jacob. His white teeth sparkled as he returned her smile. One arm was under his head while the other lay between them. He could feel the electricity sparking between them. They didn't have to touch. There were no need for words. They were connected by the Spirits.

_I see with love. I feel with love._

Jacob held up his free hand and Amy touched his with hers. Blue flame surrounded their hands. Their fingers intertwined and the energy ran down their forearms and into their bodies. She could feel the wolf in him, and he could feel the magic that lay within her. They leaned into each other and Jacob covered her mouth with his. Amy caressed his shoulders with her hands. The muscles and sinew rippled beneath her touch, and she gasped when he cupped one breast in his hand, running his thumb across the hard nub. They did not speak. No words. No need.

_You are my life as I am yours._

He hovered above her then. His black eyes hooded. She reached up and pulled his face to hers. They kissed. Slowly. He braced his arms on each side of her and she clasped his muscled forearms. Her hands then moved to his smooth, muscled chest, and crept down to the fur that encircled his engorged dick. For its size, it still was like holding velvet in her hand. Her thumb circled the tip and a pearl of precum leaked out, making the head slick. Jacob grunted and she smiled against their kiss, knowing he was feeling just as good as she was. She placed his dick at her entrance and slid it up and down on her clit. Shivers went up and down her body, and she felt Jacob tense. Her walls convulsed with each stroke. She was gasping by the time she realized her heels were resting at the top of his ass, almost wrapped around his waist. At first, she wanted to take it slow. Feel his cock enter her slowly. Oh, so slowly. But now. Impatience. It was so thick, and she wanted to feel it fill her up. Fast. Hard. Tight. But Jacob read her thoughts and had plans of his own.

Torture was his plan. Amy whimpered slightly when she realized he was not going to go fast as she was now wishing for. Just the tip entered her and when she raised her hips, he pulled his back. Another inch.

_Jacob. God. _

Another inch.

_Shit._

He chuckled slightly. His tongue flicked inside her mouth, probing. Wrapping its warmth around hers.

Another inch.

Amy kissed him fiercely, trying her damnedest to meet his hips with hers. But he was playing an evil game in her mind. He was bound and determined to drive her crazy with his cock. And then suddenly without warning, the rest of him slowly slid into her and she cried out.

_So good. So damn good. Shit. _

He thrust into her again. Faster. And she met him thrust for thrust. He had never felt better. He rammed into her, pushing her up the bed until she reached up and wrapped her hands around the spindles on her headboard. The wood bounced on and off the wall as he kept thrusting. She cried out again and the thought that crossed her mind at that moment was thank God her mom was not home to hear her only daughter scream like an orgasming slut.

_**To be continued…**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything having to do with the Twilight series. It's all Stephanie Meyer's.

**WARNING:** It's rated M for a reason people!

**A/N:** Sorry it has been so long my friends. I recently bought the first volume in the Twilight graphic novel set and the art is wonderful.

My story is almost complete . . . thanks to all your patience and nice reviews. (Taking liberties with Isle Esme and its location. Too lazy to look it up in the book.) I didn't take time to check for errors.

***

The Isle of Esme was nothing that Bella had ever experienced. It was their slice of heaven. It was located somewhere in the South Pacific, of that much she knew. They had flown commercial to Honolulu and then Edward had piloted them the rest of the way to the island in a twin engine Cessna. Another talent she didn't realized he had. There was a landing strip on the island and beyond the trees she could see a large beach house. This was while they were still airborne. Edward smoothly put the plane down and they glided to a stop. He maneuvered the plane inside the hanger and cut the engine. Bella looked over at him, and he looked at her with a smile.

"I swear you never cease to amaze me," she commented. He arched an eyebrow. "And why do you say that?" he asked.

"You never said you could fly a plane!"

"Oh, that. Well, as you've lived as long as I have, you have a lot of time to learn many things . . ."

"May I ask who taught you to fly?"

He chuckled slightly and said, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"I don't see why not."

His amber eyes glistened and he said, "Amelia Earhart."

"WHAT???? Amelia Earhart??? You're kidding me!!" Bella shouted, punching him on his solid bicep. Her knuckles stung, but she was too stunned to notice.

"Nope. Miss Earhart was one of the best."

"Well, of course, I know that! Oh My God! This is fantastic!" Bella exclaimed. She sat back in the co-pilot's seat and became silent. Her mind was reeling. She had never contemplated that Edward had met famous people, but now there was evidence that he had. Historical people. People who were no longer living. She thought of Miss Earhart's ill-fated flight and how no trace of her was ever discovered. She looked at Edward and said, "Do you know what happened to her?"

He shook his head sadly. "Unfortunately, no. I was as stunned as the rest of the world to learn of her fate."

The conversation shifted as Edward opened the plane's side door and jumped to the hanger floor. He came around and helped Bella down. "I'll get our stuff. There's a Jeep that we can drive up to the house from here." Bella nodded and noticed the Jeep parked on the other side of the hanger. There was a small workshop and tools of every kind. Along one wall were cabinets which contained what she assumed were supplies and any other necessities. She helped Edward with their things, and she followed him to the Jeep. He loaded their luggage, and then suddenly took her in his arms. His mouth came swooping down on hers and her head reeled with the kiss. She tasted blood on her lip where his teeth raked and suddenly she was alone. She opened her eyes to see him standing outside the hanger. He was visibly shaking. She touched her fingers to her mouth and a drop of blood glistened on her fingertip. She took a step forward, but he said harshly, "No." He was standing yards and yards away, but she realized the smell of her blood was strong. There was a blur of movement to the direction of the beach, and he was no longer there. She sighed and went to look at the cut in the side mirror of the Jeep. It was just a nick, but to him it was like icing on the cake. She found a Kleenex in the glove box and blotted the cut. The blood had already dried. She looked at her finger and there was a smudge. She wiped at it with the Kleenex and got most of it off her finger. She felt a sudden breeze and shivers went up her spine.

"I'm sorry," he said hoarsely. She turned to see him standing behind her, just a few feet away. He clenched his jaw and his fists were tense at his side. "I should be stronger."

She went to stand in front of him. His amber eyes were darker. She reached up and brushed his auburn hair off his forehead. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and then stopped. "You still smell…" She rubbed the finger with the faint traces of her blood across his lips. The tip of his tongue inched out and she let him lick her fingers. "Do you know what you're doing?" he whispered harshly.

"Yes."

Suddenly, he grabbed her and buried his face in her neck. She stood still. Not daring to move. He inhaled deeply of her skin. The sweetest scent invading his nostrils and lungs. "Do you remember in the meadow? The first time I did this?" he whispered. She nodded. "How could I have been so strong then, and at this moment want to ravish you?" She remained silent. "You will always be my heroine."

And before she could blink, he had her sitting in the passenger seat of the Jeep, and he was buckling her in. He didn't look her in the eye, and in the next blink, he was in the driver's seat and revving the engine to life. He gave her a look that said she would be enjoying her last night as a human. He was going to finally give her what she had requested. But in one sense, she was giving him what he had been aching for all this time. Her blood.

***

The house was beautiful as was everything that existed in Edward Cullen's world. And she was a part of it. It stood on a knoll overlooking the ocean. Suddenly, a loud roar sounded from the depths of the jungle surrounding the house, and she gave Edward a fearful, questioning look. He said, "There are animals on the island…for our use. Tigers, panthers."

She shivered. He gripped her hand. "Don't worry. I'll keep you safe."

She nodded. "I know you will."

Edward drove the Jeep up the winding driveway and pulled into the garage. He jumped out while Bella fumbled with the seatbelt. He was at her side in seconds and had her free of the safety clasp. She rolled her eyes and said, "I swear, I don't know why you find my clumsiness so endearing." He laughed, "I find anything about you endearing." She jumped out of the Jeep, and they unloaded the backseat.

Upon entering the house, Bella dropped the bags she was carrying in amazement of the atmosphere she just entered. She pinched herself just to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Everything was open and breezy. White and sparkling. Ceiling fans lazily spun, bringing a breeze through her hair. A white, cushy couch sat in the middle of the great room. There was a fireplace in the corner with an abundance of wood next to it. A bamboo table and chairs sat in the kitchen. The appliances were state-of-the-art. Even here, their kitchen was still a kitchen, even if they didn't properly use it for real meals. Stairs led to a second level, and Edward took her hand and guided her upstairs. It was a loft. Floor to ceiling glass windows overlooked the ocean. A king-sized bed with a white canopy sat against the right wall. The floors were hardwood. Bella was in paradise, and more importantly, she was there with Edward. She turned to him and he was standing close behind her. She gazed up at him and said, "You have to make love to me one more time while I'm human."

His eyebrows drew together. "I will make love to you as many times as you want."

She reached up and pulled his face down to hers, drawing his mouth in a kiss. He groaned for the nick on her lip was still there and his vampire senses picked up instantly on the tangy taste. He tried to pull away, but she held him against her. "Bella," he murmured. She ignored him, deepening the kiss. Finally, he managed to pull away, fighting his inner instincts. "You're sorely testing me," he panted.

"I'm sorry . . . well, not really," she admitted. He hesitantly kissed her mouth and whispered, "There is a place I want to show you."

"We won't be attacked by wild animals will we?"

He chuckled, "No. My smell makes them run."

"Okay."

***

He led her not terribly far from the house and grounds, but once the house disappeared from view and the palms surrounded them, Bella felt like Brooke Shields in that old 80s movie, _Blue Lagoon_. Soon, she heard the sound of rushing water, and still clasping Edward's hand, he pulled her into a clearing where a waterfall cascaded down to form a large, sparkling pool. It was beautiful and she said so. Edward smiled. He dropped her hand for the first time they entered the jungle and with a mischievous grin on his face, began to strip. Bella's eyes grew wide. She felt herself began to burn, and it certainly wasn't from the sun shine. Edward's body sparkled in the sunlight, and he never ceased to dazzle her. His muscular torso glistened as if it were made of diamonds. As his pants disappeared, she sucked in a breath. She had never seen him full body in the sunlight. He was amazing. Beautiful. Breathtaking. And why he chose her, she would never understand. She cried in surprise when he suddenly dove off the side of the rocks, his perfectly chiseled body slicing through the water. He surfaced in minutes and looked up at her. "Well?" he asked. She gulped. Flashbacks to when she jumped off the cliffs at La Push entered her mind. The strong undertow that pulled her down. Of course, this was nothing but a six foot jump, but still her heart raced. And this time Edward was there to catch her. His face took on a concerned look as he treaded water and watched her. "Bella? Are you all right?" he asked. She nodded silently, and began to unbutton her shirt. She stripped down to her bra and underwear and stood there uncertainly. Contemplating.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked. She shook her head, trying to make the sudden memories of that time go away. He was here now. And suddenly she jumped. She was silent, and as she hit the water, she realized it was very deep. Of course it was or Edward would not have dived head first. The silence around her was deafening. She looked above her and saw a sparkle of light on the surface. She kicked her legs and pushed with her arms. Her head shot above the surface, and she gasped for breath. She whirled around looking for him. Edward was behind her and she launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his naked waist.

"You're shaking," he said with concern, and then she burst into tears. "Ssssh, I have you. I'm sorry. I didn't know this would scare you."

"Don't leave me. Don't leave me," she repeated hugging his neck and pressing her face against his.

"Of course not…" and then Edward's mind clicked. "Bella, what were you seeing before you jumped just now?"

Her sobs had turned into hiccups and she gasped, "La Push. The cliffs."

He pulled his head back to look into her brown eyes and he said, "Oh my God. When you jumped. When I thought you had died. Oh, God. Bella." He clasped her head against his and cradled the back of her head in his hand. He closed his eyes. He would never forgive himself for doing that to her. And here she had relived it all. He cradled her face in his hands and made her look in his eyes. "I will NEVER put you through that kind of pain ever again. Do you understand? NEVER." She nodded, and he kissed her. His tongue probing inside her soft, wet mouth. She groaned and tightened her legs around his waist. His cock pressed against the cloth of her underwear, and he reached down and ripped the fabric away. She gasped. With a flick of his wrist, her bra was discarded. He threw both items up on the rocks. He had been treading water for a while, but with his endurance, he could tread for hours if he wanted. His cock continued to press against her, and she forgot her sudden sadness of the past. All she wanted was him inside her. She wriggled against him, aching for him. He moaned against her mouth and then he was pulling both of them to the shallow end of the pool. Once his feet touched the bottom, he shoved his cock deep inside her and she cried out, gripping his shoulders. The tops of her breasts were on the surface of the water and he pushed the left one up and bent his head to take the nipple in his mouth. Bella flung her head back, "Oh, God. Edward." His teeth gently raked back and forth on the hard nub, and she thought she was going to melt right in his arms. She felt her orgasm coming to surface, and the walls of her vagina convulsed around his cock. He thrust one last hard time, and she could feel the coldness of him releasing inside her warmth. He raised his head from her breast and gazed deeply in her eyes. "I love you, Bella Swan Cullen," he rasped. His eyes were dark, the amber all but faded. She kissed his mouth. She noticed that the sun was making its descent and the colors of the sky were like an artist's palette. Edward slipped from her and led her back into the depths of the pool. Their naked bodies joined together in the warm water as the waterfall made its own music behind them.

***

They lay in the canopied bed, and Bella stared up at the ceiling fan that slowly spun its blades above them. The balcony door was open and the warm ocean breeze drifted in on the night air. Edward, of course, lay awake beside her. He never slept. She wondered how she would feel after he turned her. The thought of never sleeping again. Would she miss it? No more dreams. No more nightmares.

"When will you do it?" she whispered in the dark. She knew his acute hearing could pick up the faintest of sounds. There was a short silence, and then he replied, "Whenever you desire."

"Tomorrow," she answered.

"Tomorrow it is."

And then she rolled over to lie against his hard, cold body. Edward lay there listening to the sound of her heartbeat and the blood rushing through her veins and knowing this would be the last night he would hear those treasured sounds. A wave of sadness swept over him in that moment. But he pushed it aside with the image of Bella's weakened and frail body disintegrating before his very eyes. He would not lose her again.

***

Edward was gone when Bella awoke the next morning. She looked at the bedside clock and the time read 8:00AM. She rubbed her eyes and thought this was the worst part of sleeping – having to wake up. So, maybe not sleeping would not be so bad, if she didn't have to feel this lethargy ever again. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up to walk over to the balcony. They had left the door open through the night. The sun was shining, and the sounds of the jungle drifted to her ears. Tropical birds calling, the howl of a monkey, and the occasional scary sound that made chills run up her spine. Was it the sound of Edward on the hunt? She thought that this time tomorrow she would be like him. Vampire.

A draft behind her made her turn around and her heart skipped a beat. Edward stood mere inches away. "I didn't mean to scare you," he replied. She noticed his eyes were an extremely light amber color. Obviously, he had made sure to get his fill before he changed her. The less thirsty he was, the better chance that he wouldn't get out of control with her. She smiled and kissed his mouth. He returned the kiss, stroking her jawline and then running his fingers down the sides of her neck. Her skin shivered. Her nipples grew taunt. He lifted her up and pressed his cheek against her ribcage; her heart pounding in his ear. He forced back a sob and whispered, "I'm going to miss this so much." At that moment, Bella realized how hard this was on him. How much he loved her human side. How selfish she had been this entire time, thinking of only her wants. Nothing about how he was feeling. He sat her back on her feet and she gazed up at him. "I'm sorry Edward for putting you through this. I never realized how much you loved me as a human," she said softly.

His eyes snapped at her then and he said, "I love you no matter what. You loved me even after you discovered what I was. I know I fought your request, but I realize it is your choice to make. Not mine. It never was mine to make. But I won't let anyone do it but me."

His words were sound and firm, and she knew that he meant them. She nodded. "I will love you until the end of the world."

"Are you ready?" he asked then.

"Yes."

He took her hand and led her back inside the bedroom. He swept her in his arms then and walked to the bed, depositing her softly into its folds. She wore a spaghetti-strap nightgown. He softly stroked her neck, feeling the pulse beneath his fingers. She stared at him and he gazed back. He lay beside her, propping his body up on one elbow as he continued to stroke her neck and collarbone.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but this is going to hurt like hell," he whispered.

"I know," she whispered back.

And then he lowered his mouth to her awaiting neck . . .

_**To be continued…**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything having to do with the Twilight series. It's all Stephanie Meyer's.

**WARNING:** It's rated M for a reason people!

**A/N:** Once again, apologies for taking FOREVER to finish this story. Well, this is it! The end! I hope you like it. I've really enjoyed writing my version of these characters and adding a new one. Hope you have enjoyed it as well.

The pain was nothing like she had ever felt. Searing. Burning. Worse than when James had bitten her on the wrist. She could feel the venom mingling with her blood and her blood leaving her body in intervals of suction. She had been trying not scream, but she couldn't hold back any longer. The wail ripped from her lips, and it was with that cry that Edward came to his senses. Her blood had tasted just as he imagined. Sweet. Like honey with just tanginess to it that only human blood had. When his fangs had first pierced her skin, he had not completely prepared himself for the assault on his own body. He knew she would taste good, but he never imagined how good. Now he knew. It took all his strength to release his hold on her neck. She was still screaming. Red droplets sprinkled on her collarbone and it took Edward a moment to realize it was her blood dripping from his chin. She thrashed on the bed, and he braced her arms with his hands. Her screams were echoing through his head and he still was reeling from the fact that he had almost killed her. He had been foolish to do this on his own. He should have done this at home where Carlisle would have been accessible. Idiot.

Jacob lay on his back in the grass. Amy was propped up beside him; her head resting on her hand. Something rushed through him. Like a spirit moving across them. He jerked up, startling her.

"Jake? What's wrong?" Amy asked, setting up beside him and putting an arm on his bicep. His muscles rippled beneath her fingertips. His black eyes bore into her green ones and he shook his head. "I don't know. It felt like a ghost walking across my grave. Like a part of me just left . . ."

His voice trailed off. Amy bit her lip. There was no way her powers could reach across an ocean, but somehow she knew at that moment Bella was no longer a part of the mortal world, and Jacob had felt it. He had felt that part of her leave him. Amy never realized just how connected Jacob and Bella were until now. She shouldn't feel jealous. After all, she was the one he had imprinted on. They would be together. Forever. But she couldn't forget that Bella was Jacob's first love, and no matter what, you never forgot your first love.

"How is she doing?" Carlisle asked.

Edward clutched the phone in his hand, wishing his surrogate father was here instead of a thousand miles away. He glanced over at his wife. She was huddled in the corner of the bedroom where she had been for two hours now. He swallowed.

"Not good."

He heard Carlisle exhale a breath. He didn't have to be told the situation was not good. Bella hated the animals. She refused to go hunting. She craved human blood. She had already exhausted the supply that was in the refrigerator. And there was no way Edward could bring her home because he was afraid she would go on a rampage. He had discovered the hard way how crafty her vampire-self was. She had promised to stay in the house while he went hunting, and he had been stupid enough to believe her. The next thing he knew, he had heard the plane engine grinding to life and Bella at the controls. No matter the fact that she had never flown a plane in her life. She was bound and determined to get back to civilization. To feed. She had kicked and screamed when he had managed to stop the plane and drag her out of the cockpit. This was Bella like he had never seen before. Wild. Untamed. Unbelievably strong. She fought him like a banshee, and it sickened him when he had to cuff her across the chin in order to stun her long enough to get her back to the house. Now, she was huddled in the bedroom corner where she had taken refuge two hours earlier. Edward had done the only thing he knew. Called Carlisle. Now his family was on their way to help him with his new vampire wife. The backs of his eyes were burning, and he knew it was from unshed tears that he no longer possessed. Carlisle told him they would be on the first flight out and then charter a plane to the island. Hopefully they would be there the next day. Even that was not soon enough for him. He hung up the phone, and went to crouch in front of her.

"Bella."

She looked up at him and hissed. Her eyes were so red and her fangs protruded involuntarily. She clutched herself and rocked back and forth on her heels. "My throat burns. Make it stop. Make it stop."

"I can, if you will go hunting with me."

She violently shook her head. "Nasty animals." She made a gagging sound. "You hate me. You want me to die."

Edward dropped his head and then raised it to look at her. "No Bella. I love you. I'm trying to help you."

"You want me to eat nasty animals! Blood! I need real blood! Why are you torturing me? WHY? I thought you loved me!"

He made a move to touch her face, and she lunged at him. He grabbed her hands before they wrapped around his neck and they toppled backwards, her body sprawled on top of his. Her teeth gnashed inches from his face. Her strength was tremendous. It took every amount of his to gain the upper hand and force her off of him. In the end, she ended up underneath him. She howled her frustration. He grasped both her wrists in one hand and squeezed his eyes shut.

"God. Bella. Please."

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOOOOU!" she screamed, thrashing beneath him. He maintained his grip and it felt like time stood still as she fought him and tried to escape. Suddenly, he realized she had gone still and that her body was shaking with silent sobs. He looked down and her eyes were closed as she sobbed. No tears of course. Her vulnerability would always be his downfall. For a split second, Edward loosened his grip on Bella's wrists and that's when she acted. She sprung up and hurled him away from her. Edward slammed into the other side of the bedroom. Before he had time to get up, Bella was gone out the balcony window and into the night. Into the jungle. Edward had disabled the vehicles, so now she would have to find some other way off this forsaken island. Some way to get the sustenance her body craved.

Edward leaped to his feet and ran to the balcony. "BELLA! BELLA!" he shouted. No answer except the rustling foliage and the night sounds of the jungle. He slumped to the balcony floor and groaned. "Dear God, Dear God. What have I done?'

Amy knew things were not right at the Cullen house. She had flashes of red and strange visions of howling and sadness. She called Alice which confirmed her worries. Though Alice pretended everything was fine, Amy read her mind. Bella had gone stark raving mad with the change. Amy felt bad in reading Alice's mind because the two had formed somewhat of an understanding. Alice did mention they planned on joining Edward and Bella at the island and were leaving that night. However, she failed to mention that the reason they were going was to try and bring back Bella. Of course, Amy picked that up from Alice's mind also. After hanging up with her friend, she chewed her lip and wondered if she should tell Jacob. Bella was their friend. Jacob would want to know if she was in trouble. But this trouble was nothing like either of them would anticipate. Unfortunately, any trouble surrounding Bella and her world was not normal – as far as "trouble" goes. To Amy, trouble meant driving drunk, doing something really stupid like shoplifting. Not going berserk after you've been changed to a vampire.

Two strong arms came around her waist then and she sucked in a breath. Jacob had snuck up behind her while she used the phone in the kitchen. "I scared you," he stated. It was a statement of surprise because she always knew when he was around. She smiled weakly and turned around to face him. He didn't have to read her mind to know something was wrong. "What is it?"

She put her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Ok. I already know something is wrong, so just tell me what it is."

He pulled her arms away so he could look in her eyes. She didn't know whether to tell him or not. There was really no keeping secrets because of their skills. It was too much trouble to keep her mind closed on that thought. She knew that she might forget and he would stumble across the thought. She was silent.

"Amy . . ."

"It's Bella."

His body tensed. "What? What do you mean? Is she hurt?"

Amy stepped away from their embrace and went to stand against the sink. "Not exactly." Jacob waited. She continued. "Edward changed her."

Jacob exhaled the breath he had been holding through his nose. His nostrils flared. "Well, it was a matter of time."

"It didn't go well," Amy rushed on. Jacob's eyes snapped and he growled, "What do you mean?"

"She can't control herself. The Cullens are headed to that island to help Edward with her . . . I don't know what will happen. I can't see that."

Jacob rubbed his hands across his face. When he dropped them, his eyes were wet with tears. "God. Bella."

He slumped against the kitchen wall suddenly and slid down to sit in the floor. Amy ran to his side. She knelt next to him and took his head in her lap. His shoulders shook as he cried silently. His Bella was gone. Forever.

Edward was waiting when the small aircraft touched down on the island landing field. Carlisle was piloting it. It was just big enough to carry the Cullen clan to their destination. As soon as the patriarch of the family stepped from the cockpit, Edward grabbed him and held him in a death grip. "Carlisle. Carlisle. I've lost her. I've lost her." Edward sucked in a breath. Carlisle hugged him back and whispered, "Nonsense. She is not herself. That is true. But it's the effects of the change. Some humans can't handle it. She's in her new state. We just have to give her what she needs. That's all. Until we can wean her."

"I've looked for her. I can't find her. I can't find her." Edward was babbling now. And Carlisle was suddenly aware the seriousness of the situation. His son blamed himself and was taking on the entire burden. "Esme, take Edward back up to the house. Jasper, go with them." The two vampires nodded. Jasper would be able to calm Edward down. The rest of them would go hunting for their newest member and hope she hadn't caused injury to herself.

Her throat burned. She was so thirsty. So incredibly thirsty. She growled when she thought of him. Denying her. He never loved her. If he loved her, he would give her what she wanted. A human. She needed a human. But he refused. He hated her. Wanted her to suffer. And she hated him for it. Her thirst had been so great that she finally had to resort in taking down one of the big cats of the island. She choked down its nasty liquid, trying not to gag. After that, she had searched up and down the island all night, looking for a boat, anything. He searched for her, but she kept one step ahead of him. She knew he had disabled the plane and even vampire powers didn't give her the gift of mechanics. Damn him. Damn him to hell, and then she cackled. They were both damned to hell. Now, she watched his family look for her. That bitch Rosalie that hated her. Alice. Her friend. Maybe she would help her. Alice did anything for Bella. Maybe Alice would give her a human.

Amy thought Jacob's plan was the stupidest she had ever heard, but here she sat on the plane with him. Her mother had given her the money for the plane tickets. She wished with all her heart that she had never told Jacob about Bella. Now, he had it in his mind that it was HIM that could save her. From what? There was no turning back now. Bella was who she was. Amy realized though that Jacob still loved Bella. He always would. Her heart constricted with the thought. She slid her hand over his and he clasped her fingers. She suddenly turned to him and said, "Marry me Jacob." His eyes had been closed but now they snapped open and he whipped his head to face her, "What did you just say?"

"Marry me. Let's tell the pilot to turn around, and we'll find a justice of the peace once we land; let's just leave this to the Cullens. They are better prepared—"

He cut her off. "No, no, no! You're not supposed to ask me! I'm supposed to ask you!"

"Well, then ask me."

He yanked his hand away and raked his fingers through his tousled hair. "Amy, why are you doing this?"

"Because. I want to marry you."

His tone softened. "I want that more than anything, but this isn't right. I'm supposed to get down on one knee – somewhere like a fancy restaurant or under the stars and do it right – with a RING. Not on some stupid plane bound for Vampireville."

And the mention of "vampire", the pilot perked up and turned his head slightly to look at the couple sitting behind him. Amy kicked Jacob in the shin though it hurt her foot and not his leg. They had chartered this little twin engine Cessna upon arriving on Maui, Hawaii. Now, she was having major qualms and though she had been visionless, her instincts were on high alert, and she knew nothing good was going to come out of this trip. Never mind the fact that the Cullens didn't even know they were coming, and they could very well be pissed that she and Jacob were encroaching on their territory.

"I don't feel good about this, Jacob. Something bad is going to come of this," she said. Jacob barked a harsh laugh, "Bella's a damn vampire—" Amy gave him a warning look as the pilot seemed to sit up straighter, leaning back to listen. Jacob silenced himself and sent to her.

_Bella's a fucking vampire. What's worse than that?_

_I don't know. But I have a horrible feeling. I want to turn back._

_No. Bella's my friend. I have to help her._

He closed his mind off and turned to look out the window. Dismissed. Amy slid her hand from his and crossed her arms and turned to look out her window. It was dark but the dawn was approaching. She could see the faint light of the sun pushing beyond the clouds. The hum of the plane's engine reverberated in her ears. She leaned her forehead against the glass of the plane window. She felt Jacob's warm hand rest on the back of her neck and she turned to look at him.

"I have to make sure she's all right," he said. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Got that?"

She nodded. The pilot's voice startled them, "Your friends' island is coming up in about 30 minutes. Are you sure you want to land? I couldn't help but catch the tone of your voices – sounds like you're headed for trouble."

"No, man," Jacob replied, "Everything's fine. One of our friends is sick – that's all."

Amy remained silent while the pilot grunted. 30 more minutes until they reached the Cullen Island.

Emmett and Carlisle tracked her scent. It was not hard to find actually. She kept them on a merry chase that was for sure. Rosalie and Alice had gone off in another direction trying to cut her off, but Bella was quick and did not want to be captured.

Emmett and Carlisle stopped in a clearing and Emmett said, "She's the fastest newborn I've seen."

Carlisle nodded, "We've got to get some kind of strategy or she's going to run us all over this island."

She watched them from above. Her scent was downwind from them. She had a glimmer of emotion but her need to feed overwhelmed her. Her crimson eyes narrowed to slits as she contemplated her next move. Alice was the person who could help her. She shifted her weight in the palm tree, but the slight movement was not lost on the two male vampires below. Carlisle and Emmett went on alert. Carlisle searched the foliage above him and caught sight of the pale blue material of her nightgown.

"Bella! We're here to help! You have to trust us!" he called up to her. She almost didn't answer but she gave into laughter.

"You lie!" she rasped. Her throat was dry again and it burned.

Emmett and Carlisle were startled by the sound.

"Bella, come down," Emmett called up to her.

"Alice, where's Alice? She's the only one I trust," she replied in her new husky voice. Carlisle and Emmett exchanged glances. Rosalie and Alice could be anywhere on the island. They needed to get Bella out of that tree. Unfortunately, she had her eyes trained on them, so there was no sneak attack option. And then suddenly she was standing in front of them; inches from them. She was beautiful. Bella was always pretty. Wholesome. Earthy. But her vampire self was exquisite. All the qualities before had been enhanced. Her alabaster skin sparkled – even in the dark night. The vampires stared at her. The blue nightgown clung to her curves. Her breasts pushed forth on the fabric. Her long, brown hair fell in thick waves around her shoulders and to her waist. Emmett swallowed a lump that had suddenly formed in his throat.

"Damn, Bella. You're smokin' hot!" he exclaimed. She smiled slightly showing pearly white teeth. Her canines more pronounced. And then suddenly she was upon Emmett, knocking his hulking figure to the ground. He had never been as startled as he was at that moment. Her hands were wrapped around his neck and squeezing. Even though vampires didn't need to breathe, his human self took over and involuntarily started choking. Carlisle jumped on her back and wrapped his arms around her, pinning her arms to her sides. Just at that moment, Rosalie and Alice raced out of the foliage. The two females and Carlisle wrestled Bella to the ground as she kicked and screamed. Emmett still lay on the ground and gasped for his nonexistent breath. While Rosalie fought with her nemesis, she turned briefly to Emmett and hissed, "You idiot! I saw you! Admiring her! Letting her catch you off guard! IDIOT!"

Emmett got to his feet and proceeded to help restrain Bella. His strength renewed, he was determined to not let the newborn Bella get the best of him again. He grabbed her wrists and yanked her to her feet.

"Listen," he said angrily to Bella, "Edward loves you, so stop freaking out and let us help you! You're just making it worse!"

"Bella! Listen to Emmett! Please!" Alice interjected. At the sound of Alice's voice, Bella calmed down and turned to her. Her red eyes flashed with recognition and for a moment it was the old Bella.

"Alice," she rasped softly, "You have to help me."

"Of course, that's what we're here for," Alice said, reaching out a hand. Bella eyed it warily.

"I need blood," she said. "You have to help me, Alice. A human. Get me a human."

Alice dropped her hand. "A human?"

Carlisle and Emmett held Bella between them, and she ceased to struggle as she pleaded with her best friend. "Alice, please. I'm dying. I need blood. Not nasty animal blood."

"Will you come back to the house?" Alice asked.

Bella hesitated somewhat and then nodded. "You will get me a human?"

"I will help you," Alice replied, though she did not confirm Bella's request.

It was enough for Bella. She jerked between Emmett and Carlisle. "I will walk without assistance," she growled. They reluctantly released their hold on her. They exchanged looks with Rosalie and Alice. What would happen when Bella realized they had no intention of giving her a human?

Edward had never been as relieved as he was when they walked in the house with Bella leading the way. He refrained from going to her however; knowing she didn't trust him. Her eyes grew to slits as she stared at him. Esme and Jasper stood beside him. Esme smiled and said, "Bella, I'm so glad you're all right."

Bella didn't answer. She stood silently in the middle of the foyer. Her feet were bare and the gown had a rip that revealed a shapely leg. Jasper stared at her and she turned her gaze to him. "Jasper, I see your talents have not diminished. They won't work on me, I'm afraid," she said, smirking slightly. "You see, my talent is blocking mind control." She whirled to face Alice and the others tensed and went on guard. She laughed. And then grimaced in pain. She focused on Alice and stated, "All right, I've been a good girl. Get me a human."

Jacob told the pilot there was no reason to hang around. They would be staying on the island. Amy grabbed her backpack from the seat of the plane and waved aimlessly as the pilot turned the aircraft around and taxied the small plane back down the air strip they had landed on. She felt like their only hopes of getting off this island were disappearing. She looked toward the large house that set on the hill. It was probably a half mile away.

"Get on my back," Jacob stated. She looked at him. "What?" And there stood the large russet wolf that was Jacob. In the months that they had been together, she couldn't remember him phasing in front of her. She hesitated but he gave a bark, and she shouldered her back pack and hoisted herself on his coarse, furry back. Clutching the scruff of his neck, they took off into the breaking dawn.

"Bella, I'm going to help you," Alice said. Bella nodded, "Yes, you are."

"Just not in the way you think."

And then they pounced.

Amy lay over Jacob's back, her face buried in his warm fur. He was the size of a pony. She couldn't believe she was riding on a wolf's back. Her boyfriend wolf's back. The lights from the Cullen beach house led the way. She reached out and saw the vampires struggling with a force. Bella. This was not good. It was taking six of them to contain one.

_She's out of control, _she sent to Jacob_. She's fighting them._

She felt pain then. She gasped as it surged through her side. She saw flashes of faces, all running together. Her visions were usually clearer but these were blurred and incomprehensible. All she knew was something bad was going to happen. She continued to cling to Jacob's scruff, sending the images to him. He whined, but continued on. As he reached the manicured lawn, he slowed to a lope. And once they reached the front porch, he stopped and Amy slid off his back. He phased back to his human shape, and Amy hurriedly handed him a pair of shorts. She grabbed his forearm and said, "Jacob, please. I'm getting bad visions."

"I'll be careful. You stay out here."

"Absolutely not."

"Stay behind me then," he growled. She nodded.

They silently ascended the front steps. Jacob's keen hearing could discern a struggle coming from inside. He heard voices and shouts. Edward's. Amy clutched his bicep, digging her short nails into his muscle. He barely felt it. They entered the house without notice and only when he spoke was his presence known.

"Bella."

The vampire that was hissing and struggling turned to face him. Her red eyes sparkled and he was taken aback at her beauty. Her skin was like fine porcelain. Her dark hair was shiny, healthy and thick. She was struggling against Edward and Emmett but when she saw him, she stopped abruptly, and her red lips broke into a smile. He tried not to grimace upon seeing her razor sharp canines.

"Oh, Alice," she breathed. "You do love me. Thank you!"

Jacob did not understand. But Amy did. She saw the vision. Bella feeding. And she wasn't going to let it happen. Two things happened at once. Bella gathered renewed strength and wrenched free from Edward and Emmett. Amy pushed Jacob to the side which was surprising to both of them. The two females crashed together into the wall behind them. Bella sinking her teeth into Amy's flesh. Amy felt the fire burning. She heard shouts, but nothing mattered except that Jacob was safe. Jacob was safe. And then the darkness came.

Jacob was stunned. At first he didn't know what had happened. Amy shoving him shocked him. He didn't know she possessed such strength. Then it was all a blur. But he heard the scream and realized Amy was hurt or worse. His wolf instincts took over. He whirled around and grabbed the blue gown clad figure off of his mate. She screeched and blood ran down her chin and the front of her gown. This was not Bella and so he had no qualms in throwing her to the floor. She lay stunned and gazed up at him.

"Jacob…" she whispered, blood trickling from her mouth. He fought back the urge to vomit and smash her. Edward was by her side gathering her up. Jacob turned to Amy who lay in a crumpled heap on the floor next to the entrance. He rushed to her. She was conscious, but barely. He folded her into his arms. Her neck was punctured. She had been bitten.

"Carlisle!" he shouted. The vampire doctor was by their side in an instant. Amy screamed suddenly as the venom made its way through her veins. "You have to do something," Jacob screamed. Then Edward was there. Grabbing Amy from Jacob's arms. Jacob instinctively growled, but Carlisle restrained him. "He saved Bella the first time."

Edward's mouth clamped over Amy's neck wound. Her blood was more intoxicating than Bella's if that was possible. He drew out the venom until he could only taste her sweet life force. "That's enough!" Jacob growled. Edward let go of Amy's neck and did something Jacob had never seen. He blew icy cold breath on her wound, sealing it. Jacob turned to look at Bella's prone figure still lying on the floor. Alice, Rosalie and Esme surrounded her. Her head was turned away from him. Esme had a wet cloth and wiped Bella's mouth and face. Jacob turned back and focused on Amy. She was conscious. Her head lay in his lap. She smiled weakly up at him. "You're ok," she murmured.

"ME? Are you crazy? You're the one—that-that—" he couldn't even finished his sentence. He kissed her. Edward and Carlisle moved away from them. The vampires gathered around Bella. Edward picked her up and carried her upstairs. Jacob ignored them. He kissed Amy again and in between kisses, said, "Stupid, stupid girl."

Bella lay on the bed with her eyes closed. It was as close to sleeping as she would ever do again. The rush in her head had subsided. She couldn't remember the last few days, and she was glad. The craving for human blood was gone. She couldn't remember that either. She knew she was not alone, but yet she refused to open her eyes. She didn't want to face anyone. Not yet. Her hunger was controllable. The madness was gone. Edward had refrained from giving her any details, but she had heard them talking. They tended to forget that she was like them now, and had the same super hearing. She was appalled. She had attacked Amy and Jacob. Almost killing them. Almost turning Amy. She had demanded Alice give her a human. She had hated the animal blood. Now that's all she drank. She had never dreamed it would be this hard. She had it in her mind that her turning would be different. And she proved instead to be a stark-raving maniac. She covered her face with her hands and inhaled the nonexistent breath.

"You're going to have to open your eyes sometime," came the familiar voice. Her eyes snapped open and Jacob sat in the chair next to the bed. She groaned and started to roll away from him. He caught her and forced her to face him.

"Jacob, I'm so sorry," she said.

"Your eyes are golden," he said. "Like his."

"They are?"

He nodded. "And you're cold as hell."

"I'm sorry," she said again.

"Bet you didn't think it would be like this," he said.

She shook her head.

"You almost killed my mate."

She looked at him and whispered, "I know."

"Did Edward tell you? What happened?"

"No. But they forget that I can hear them."

He nodded. Then he got up. She struggled into a sitting position. "Jacob. I'm still your friend."

"I don't know, Bella. You're gonna have to give me some time. A lot."

And then he was gone.

Edward looked at Amy's wound. The scar was barely visible. Thanks to his quick thinking, the icy breath had counteracted the scarring. Instead of a huge half moon scar like Bella's, Amy had a thin crescent on her collarbone.

"What was it like?" she asked him. Edward looked at her and said, "What do you mean?"

"My blood."

His pale fingertips brushed her neck and she shivered. "It was nice. Bella's was nice. But I would never do it again."

Amy remained silent. She looked at him. They would always be kindred spirits, but she didn't know how long he would be in her life.

_I've always cared for you,_ he sent.

_I know._

"Ok, let's get off this fucking island," Jacob announced.

Emmett had repaired the plane from where had Edward had disabled it. He had volunteered to fly Jacob and Amy back to the mainland. Jacob helped Amy into the plane and jumped in after her. Earlier, Edward had thanked him.

"Why the hell are you thanking me?" Jacob asked him.

"You were able to do what I couldn't do," Edward said.

"What? Knock Bella on her ass?"

Edward nodded.

"Man, that wasn't Bella. That's why I could do it. I don't even know if Bella is in there at all. She's like you now."

"Bella's still there," Edward said.

"Maybe."

Now, Jacob sat in the co-pilot's seat next to Emmett Cullen. He was ready to get back to Forks and get his damn life back and straight. Amy had not said much since the night she was bitten. She kept her thoughts closed off. He worried that something had changed. The three didn't say much on the flight back to Maui. Amy thanked Emmett and gave him a peck on the cheek after they landed. Emmett gave her a bear hug but made sure not to crush her. He held his hand out to Jacob who hesitated but then grasped Emmett's firmly. He was tempted to squeeze as hard as he could, but he refrained. He was past the juvenile antics. Jacob suspected this would probably be the last time he saw Emmett Cullen or any of the Cullens for that matter. And his heart constricted. Bella was a Cullen now. In every way.

Bella couldn't go on the reservation anymore. She had called Jacob and he agreed to meet her at the Cullens. She and Edward were getting ready to leave for Alaska in a few days and there was no way she was leaving without saying good-bye to Jacob. In person. In vampire age, she was a month old. She was still getting used to her new body. It still amazed her to look in a mirror and know the creature staring back at her was in fact, her. Loving Edward had only grown deeper. A solid bond. He no longer held back with her, and she finally was able to experience his love to the fullest extent. It was crazy. She was thinking these thoughts when there was a knock on the door. Jacob.

He wore a pair of cut-offs and a sleeveless tank. He was still as beautiful as ever. His black hair hung loosely around his shoulders. His onyx eyes flashed with emotion upon seeing her. The wildness had worn off her physique and she resembled his Bella before she was changed. Into this.

His arms were crossed over his chest and he nodded. "Bella."

"Jacob, come in. Where's Amy?"

"Tennessee."

Bella faltered. His abruptness surprised her. "Tennessee? Visiting family?"

He laughed slightly. Not an easy laugh. "No."

"She's gone?"

"Yes."

She didn't know what to say.

"And you're leaving now," he said.

They stared at each other.

"Yes," she said finally. He nodded. He never changed his stance.

"I'll always love you Jacob," she said.

And then he grabbed her and crushed her to his chest. "Our lives are so screwed up," he choked out. "I love you, Bells. I hope you have a happy eternity."

And then he was gone.

Fall was crisp and cool east Tennessee. Amy pulled back her shoulder length hair. She had let it grow since returning home. The hardest decision she ever made was leaving Forks. And Jacob. But she had to get away. From the madness. Her mother chose to stay. She enjoyed the hospital and working with Dr. Cullen. Amy told her mother she would be back. Someday. Amy decided to put off college. Taking a year off from everything was what she needed. It had been six months since she had left Forks. Now, it was November. She wondered what Bella and Edward were doing in Alaska. Probably hunting elk. She grinned slightly. Vampires. No one in their right mind would ever believe her. She touched the crescent scar on her collarbone. She still had the occasional nightmare of Bella attacking her. It seemed her whole life would consist of nightmares. If not Lucius Manning, then Bella Swan Cullen.

Amy sat on the front porch of her family home. Her mother had refused to sell the house even after they moved to Washington, and Amy was thankful. She pushed the porch swing in motion and listened to the creaking of chains. A distant bark caught her attention and her heart seized. There wasn't a day that went by that she didn't think of her lifemate. She wondered if Jacob would ever forgive her for running away. She knew she was a coward. She couldn't even tell him good-bye in person. Instead left a note with Billy. A letter actually. Her mother had told her that as soon as he found out she was gone, he had shown up on their doorstep. In wolf form no less. And she had let him in the house. A pony-sized wolf, and he had slept on the living room rug. Amelia woke up the next morning to find him gone and then that night he was back. In wolf form. The routine lasted a week. Then he disappeared. Amy became worried when her mother said he was gone. But then he was back again. This time in human form. "Tell her I love her," he told Amelia.

Amy wiped away a tear that had slipped from her eye. The bark came again. She sat up straighter. It was crazy to think that it was Jacob. Insane.

She looked at her watch. Five o'clock. The days were shorter now. The sun was going down behind the hills. She got up and looked out across the fields that lay in front of her house. Then she went inside, latching the screen door. No sooner than she had latched the screen and turned to go in the kitchen, then there was a scratching at the door. Her heart skipped a beat and she whirled around. "Jacob?" she called. She went to the door and looked out. There was a dog. But not a russet wolf. It was a stray. It wagged its tail at her and yapped.

She laughed scornfully to herself. "Stupid."

She went back in the kitchen and found some scraps to give to the dog. Tomorrow, she would decide what to do with it. It was now dark out. She put a pan of food down for the dog and it gobbled gratefully. She patted it on the head and murmured, "Poor thing." She left the dog on the porch with the food and went back inside. This time she locked the inner door as well as the screen door. She slipped off her shoes and padded to the bedroom. It was not ten minutes later when she heard a knock on the door and the barking of the dog.

"Who the hell is that?" she said out loud. She thought for a minute of playing quiet and not answering the door, but then she decided that it could be the dog's owner. She hurried back through the house. She pulled the curtain back on the door and peered out. It was too dark to see the person though she surmised it was a man. She flicked on the porch light and gasped.

Jacob grinned back at her. She fumbled with the lock and when she finally flung the doors open, he quipped, "You actually thought I was going to come in wolf form?"

"What took you so long?" she cried, jumping into his arms. She clung to him and he laughed.

_My eyes see with such joy, _she sent.

_I love you, baby_, he sent back. _Don't ever leave me again. _

_Never._

_**A year later….**_

Amy Black looked out upon the Pacific Ocean. It felt like a lifetime ago when she first stood here, and Jacob Black had come to her "rescue." When he had imprinted on her. All the things that happened in between then and now. A lifetime. When he had come to Tennessee, she had never realized how much she had missed him until she saw him standing on her porch that night. And he had missed her. And showed her just how much. He stayed with her a week, but it didn't take her that long to make her mind up that with him was where she belonged. He stayed because he wanted to know where she came from. And at the end of the week, he had asked her to marry him, and she had said yes.

Now, she laid her palms on her swollen stomach and felt the life flutter beneath them. Their child grew inside her and she could hear its heart beating. Feel the whoosh of its developing lungs. She was lost in thought and didn't hear the approaching footsteps. Only when warms arms went around her waist did she know her husband was behind her.

"You always like to flirt with danger," he said, kissing the back of her neck. She smiled.

"At least you didn't knock me to the ground this time."

He chuckled. "And risk squashing our daughter?"

He laid his hands across her stomach, "She is a kicker."

"Just like her father."

"And her mother."

_**The End - ?**_


End file.
